A Safe Embrace
by Blissful-Artist
Summary: Tony Stark is one of the most desired bachelors in the world. His playboy side came back after Pepper and Tony decided to break up. Emily D'Morgana is a mysterious girl that recently moved to New York after the Chitauri attack. She works at a diner day and night with no breaks. One day the two meet but this time, Tony's charms don't work when he begins to flirt with Emily
1. Full summary and OC Info

Full Summary:

Anthony (Tony) Stark is one of the most desired bachelors in the world. His playboy side came back after Pepper and Tony decided to break up. Emily D'Morgana is a mysterious girl that recently moved to New York after the Chitauri attack. She works at a diner day and night with no breaks. One day the two meet but this time, Tony's charms don't work when he begins to flirt with Emily. Begins after Iron Man 3 plot line. Don't own Marvel...

Emily D'Morgana:

Nicknames:

Friends: Ems, Emi

Tony: Babe, Bright Eyes, Toots, Kid

Bill: Angel, Little Girl, Sweetie

Age: 21

Eyes: Ice Blue

Hair Color: Purple (By Birth)

Height: 5'6

Skin: Light Brown (cream color)

Powers: Telekinesis

Abilities: sense heat signatures while blindfolded, eyes changes to different shades of blue with her emotions, and hair changes color when she is emotionally unstable.

Info:

She's hard working but mysterious. Recently moved to New York and works at a dinner. The daughter of a local store owner in a small town, (at the age of 15) once got caught using her powers when she was defending herself from bullies and she was cursed and locked up for it. She breaks out thanks to a friend and she has been moving from town to town avoiding getting caught again.

Personality:

Quiet, loyal, loves to avoid trouble even though she often is the cause, only looks out for her safety (has little trust for everyone)

Bill:

Nickname: Billy, Teddy Bear (Emily)

Age: 55

Eyes: Brown

Hair color: Black

Height: 6'4"

African American

Info:

Has lived in New York all of us life. He is married and had a daughter, but she died in the Chitauri invasion while she was working. He had been working in the diner for more than 20 years as a cook. He's a strong fatherly figure for Emily since he's the only one to care for her well being while she works. He's always telling her she should be in college and that he would help her out in any way he and his wife can.

Personality:

Loving, caring, loyal, protective, hard working.


	2. Mr Philanthropist

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello there, this is the Iron Man fanfiction I said I would be posting and I really hope you guys like it. I again, I don't own any Marvel characters just Emily and Billy.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily's P.O.V.

Tonight the diner was finally closing early due to the lack of customers. It had been a long day. Disgusting men hit on me, and I had to throw them beer to get them off (the beer came out of my paycheck). On top of that, my coworkers were giving me a hard time dumping me all their work. I couldn't quit since I got the job after a difficult year of probation. I been on the run since I was 15, I was as a diner girl ever since. I was cleaning the tables when I heard the door's bell ring. Not a new customer, please!

I look at the booth he was sitting, and my coworkers were speechless. He looked like he was at his early thirties, he had a stubbly beard, shades, and his hair was slightly messy. I walk up to the booth. He was staring at me; he lowers his shades, and I see his dark brown eyes. "Good evening, sir what would be your order?"

He has a cocky smile while he looked at the menu, "I would have you if you were on the menu. How about we get out of this dump and eat something fancy?"

I give him a fake smile wanting to punch his face, he would be the third guy that hits on me. "Sir, please I suggest you give me your order or I have to ask you to leave the establishment."

He didn't seem happy, but he wasn't angry, he looked weirded out. "Talk about feisty, I'll just have a turkey sandwich and water." He handed me the menu after I wrote down the order. "Billy, give me a turkey witch, please. Just like the picture!"

"Got it, angel," he yelled from the kitchen. Billy was one of the oldest employees; he's almost at his sixties. He was like a father to me ever since he lost his daughter in the invasion. He was the only one to treat me like a person there. After I gave the order to Billy, the manager scolds me for the way I treated the customer. Apparently, he was Tony Stark. A billionaire and someone who, _supposedly_ , saved New York from the aliens. After that, I heard the other waiters insulting me. I hide in the kitchen. "I don't get it, who is that guy?"

"Don't you have TV at your apartment?" He gave me a weird look.

I shook my head as a response. "I don't think I can afford it plus my parents never gave me the pleasure of having one... Plus, I barely have enough money for food."

"Ems, you know you can come over for diner, he'll you can even stay at our home. Lily doesn't mind she's..."

"I don't want to intrude, plus I can't. I have reasons Billy, you know that." I cut him off and he gave me a sigh.

"Look stop overworking yourself, it not healthy for you and you should be studying."

He gave me another plate... "Bill?"

"The vampire wants Mr. Stark to have the best dish here."

"But that's not what he ordered..."

"I know, but you know how he can be. Now go, your customer is waiting for his food."

I take his food and glass of water. I see him working on a holographic tablet. It looked like a suit... Once he saw me he put everything away and looked at the food he never ordered. "I didn't..."

"This is our best dish here and this is a gift of the establishment for..." I give him a forced smile. "For honoring with your presence."

He saw right through my smoke. "You know you are not obligated to be nice to me, have you heard of Free Country?"

"Oh, trust me you wouldn't be having special treatment. I don't know you, but if I'm not nice my boss will fire me." I hand him the glass of water and left to the cleaning. I felt anger take over me and that my purple hair was slowly changing to red. Why was I angry? I keep looking at the guy, who apparently, was looking at me as well. I kept cleaning and then head over the kitchen to say my goodbyes to Billy. Once gone I start working on adding up the money I worked for the day and see that the guy was asking for the check. I gave him the check and retrieved it, once he gave me the money. He left leaving the tip behind. I store his money and cleaned up his table. While taking the dishes, I see his phone number on a folded paper, and one hundred and fifty dollars as his tip. What the hell did just happen?


	3. Research

Tony's P.O.V.

I got back to the car hoping she would follow me, but she didn't. Instead, she looked shocked at the amount of money I left as a tip. She was amazingly hot. I still wonder why she didn't melt like the rest of her coworkers? Either way, I drove back to the tower and build a new suit while I tried to make a background check on her but she apparently never existed. I sigh in frustration and continue building my new suit. After the Mandarin attack and destroying my suits I thought it was the best idea to rebuild them in order to work on the Avengers... I'm still not keen to the idea of working in a team but if helps save the world might as well do it.

I keep looking at my phone hoping the diner girl answers. "You seem rather distracted Tony." It was Bruce. "Hoping for someone to call?"

"Do I give it away?" I chuckled.

Bruce has been staying with me after the Chitauri attack and was rather helpful after the terrorist attack Mandarin had against me. (Although he never paid attention when I poured my heart out to the man, the nerve.) he was also there when Pepper and I decided to end things. She couldn't deal with the dangers that came being in a relationship with me and I couldn't bear to risk putting her in more danger, she was my best friend. "Aren't you worried about the headlines... They are already saying you began your playboy ways again." Bruce said.

"That's all they do Bruce plus I'm used to it." I checked on the suit and it was almost done. A second later I get a text message. It was her.

Emily's P.O.V:

I got to my apartment. It looked very empty. The place wasn't big for two people to live in it and it only had a mini fridge, a microwave, a mattress and a computer. I would steal the Wi-Fi from my neighbors since I couldn't adore that luxury. And it's not like I didn't want a well-decorated room but it made it easier to pack my things and leave if anything goes wrong.

I set my things in the mattress and stare at the tip my last customer gave me. It was something I couldn't believe. Setting the cash aside, I look at his name and number he left me on a separate piece of paper. I dig out some information from the Internet and apparently he was responsible for saving all the New Yorkers from the aliens, at least one of them. He also had ties with the government... This wouldn't be good if _they_ find out... I shake my head trying to forget my past once again. I grabbed my phone and texted the guy

 _ **\- Hi there, it's diner girl.**_

 _Emily, you just made it easier for them to find you._ I thought. _Get ready to pack soon._ I get up and check the fridge to see that I only have yogurt for dinner. I guess I need to and show for a little ramen. I heard my phone ring and the guy texted me back.

\- _**About time. Jk. Emily, right?**_

I sigh.

 _ **\- Yeah, my name is Emily.**_

Tony's P.O.V.

I tell Bruce about the girl I was waiting for to answer. He laughed telling me that all he just heard sounded like a fairy tale. Bruce left the minute I started the conversation with her. Somehow it looked like she's playing hard to get. I asked her why she was working in a run down diner being so beautiful, but she just dodged the question. Bruce actually laughed. I glared at him. "She could be the only woman in this world to see you a normal guy," He said. "Didn't you say she didn't know who you were?"

"Yeah… but isn't it weird that the same person who doesn't know me doesn't exist."

"Well, you always had a thing on picking _the_ right girl." He chuckled.

I texted her back asking her about her favorite things. Turned out, she liked roses, the color black (which was interesting), and the number 16.

- _ **What about you mister philanthropist?**_

I told her about my favorite color (silver), my favorite number (8) and how I didn't like flowers. In that message, he said how we were not longer strangers but she still didn't budge. It was frustrating how a girl that hot didn't jump in at the opportunity to date _the_ Tony Stark. I notice Bruce chuckling while helping me with the suits. "Is there something wrong, Dr. Banner?"

"Nothing really 'Mr. Philanthropist.' Now you know what a regular guy must go through every day." He chuckled again.

"Touché." I continue texting and told her how going out will help us get to know each other better. To my surprise, Emily asked when should we date! She asked me! I'm out of my comfort zone here.

– _**Whenever you are free? Nighttime.**_

I smiled and Brucie just laughed again. Jarvis notified me Pepper had called, but I would call her later. Bruce was singing how I was in love with this girl. I work on the designs for the Hulk suit. The phone rings again and Jarvis informs Emily texted she never stops working. "Damn not even I would handle her workload, " Bruce commented. I suggested she worked for me, but she rejected the offer, but she asked me to meet her at the park. I rush out with a different car to meet her.


	4. Date

**Author's Note:**

 **I did a terrible thing... I skipped the chapter that started this relationship... UGH! I am so mad over such simple error... please forgive me for posting this now.**

* * *

Emily's P.O.V:

I was waiting in the kids swing set in Central Park. It reminded me of my hometown and how simple everything used to be there… An hour had passed since I texted him, I hope he won't stood me up…. I look around and I see him running to the bench I was  
sitting on. He sat next to me and said, "Sorry I was late, got held up by work." He smiled at me and I smile back.

"I have a question." I paused… _What the hell are you doing Ems_ … "Why the sudden interest of me, I mean I am clearly out of your league."

He puts his hands in his jacket's pockets, the night was colder than usual. He shrugs a little. "What does my social status have to do with me being interested in you…"

"I know you are rich, but I didn't mean that type of league." I interrupted. "I'm meant I'm not quite smart, I had to drop out of high school and I'm nothing like the girls Google showed."

He had a puzzled look in his face. "Well, you make yourself interesting dear kid."

"I just want to know since no one liked me in my hometown."

He shrugged. "I don't know maybe it's your hair."

I flinch at the mention of my hair. He looks like he started losing interest in talking to me… "Look, I know that I'mnot an easy girl to talk to, and it's okay if you leave..." I smiled. "I can go out with you without my boss finding out…"

"Actually, you're the best person to be talking to right this second because if not, I wouldn't be here. AND I can probably talk to your boss."

I lean closer to him and to him. I never noticed I was blushing… _Why am I getting happy about this?..._ I scratch the back of my head and say, "Um, would you like to go and eat something with me… I just got this _huge_ from this guy that flirted  
me while I was working."

"Nah, I invited you." He shrugged. "I can pay." Tony was being very generous. Besides giving me a huge tip now, he's paying for my dinner… _He is like a prince straight out of a fairytale… Ems, focus! You can't fall for the guy._

Chuckling, I stood up from the bench standing right in front of him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Very well, Mr. Philanthropist." I wrap my right arm to his left arm and smiled. "Since you're the first man to treat me this nice I'll go wherever  
you suggest."


	5. Dinner

Emily's P.O.V.

He had a big smile. I think I boosted his energy when I agree to the dinner thing… _Maybe he's not as bad and the tabloid says, but he does look like a playboy… Ems don't mess this up, not like last time…_ He takes me to his car and opened the passenger's  
door like a gentleman. Settling in, he told me we were going to Red Mango.

The ride towards the restaurant was fun. We talked about how vampires had been horribly portrayed in some movies. It took us a few minutes to get to the restaurant. It was a cute looking restaurant, I was amazed at how it looked. When I entered… Everything  
looked amazing, the food on display, the yogurt; everything made my stomach grumble. Not noticing, I let out tears thinking of the last time I had a meal close to what I will have. "Tony, this is amazing."

"You okay kid?"

I wipe my tears and smile at him. "It's nothing I just don't remember the last time I had a meal like this." I hug him. "Thank you."

"Yeah, sure kid." I go to the cash register and see the cashier. She was in her mid-twenties, her hair was red, eyes were green and her attitude was too perky for my tastes. She had been stocking bananas when she noticed were there. "Sorry I'm late, what  
would you like to order?"

Awing at the sight of Tony I gave her my order, a teriyaki flatbread with a soda and Tony has a vanilla yogurt. She wrote the order and she was staring at Tony, it looked like she was undressing him with her eyes. I look back at Tony to see if he notices,  
but he doesn't, at least that's what I see… _Bitch, don't you see he's with me!... Wait, why am I getting jealous? I just met him!..._ I grab a seat after Tony pays and he comes back with the order… I don't know how but the minute he gave me  
my meal it was gone. He laughed. "Sorry, I was really hungry…"

He chuckled. "Don't be, there's nothing bad about a girl who has an appetite."

"This is very delicious if it wasn't for my job and low income I would come here every day!" I took a sip from my beverage and kept staring at him.

"You know I'd come here every day if I could, but I don't have the time…" He shrugs. "It depends."

"You do seem like a workaholic. What do you do?"

"Well I'm a superhero, I build this suits that allow me to fight crime," He smirked. "Plus I'm a billionaire philanthropist."

Giggling, I look over to the cashier Megan She had been staring for quite a while and writing a lot on her phone. "You can't just shut yourself in your work it's not good."

"If I'm not out saving the world I'm at home doing work. Or going places I find interesting." He answered. "You can't say that you work non-stop."

"Because then I can't afford living here, but I do find some me time in the process." I laughed. "Being able to go anywhere must be nice." I look down at my cup knowing I can't travel anywhere expect the American continent… I look up once again and smile.  
"I had fun today. Hope we can repeat it."

Tony's P.O.V:

I shrug when she said that. "We can, only you have to decide." _The sky's the limit here kid…_ By then I had finished my yogurt. She smiled once again and said, "I want to, but that'll mean I have to quit my job and find another one, but I think  
I can make it work. It was nice going out with Mr. Philanthropist."

"I'm up for it anytime. Unless someone's dying or something." He says as he shoves a napkin into his pocket. "Or... you know, I'm dead." I shrug. No one can control the things that happen as such. My last words made her flinch.

She looked away avoiding my eyes. "I guess we should start planning our next date." She wiped the tears that were flowing down and gave a fake laugh. "I'm not usually like this… I don't know what's happening to me today." I grab her hand and gave her  
a sincere smile… _I am NOT good with this, this girl will be the death of me…_ "Thanks for staying as long as you did."

"I'll be just a text/call away if you need me," I said. We both lean closer to each other about to kiss, but we were stopped by a flash… Damn Paparazzi! I glance at the cashier who was taking pictures and then to Emily. Her eyes were wide opened and she  
was frozen with fear. I took action by deleting the pictures in Megan's phone (politely, of course) and I went to Emily's side. "You okay kid?" She nodded, but I knew it was a lie. "Come on, we are getting out of here." I put my jacket over her face  
remembering she doesn't want to be known, or at least that's what she texted. We got out of the restaurant all we could hear was this: "Tony, have you finally settled down?" "Who is this girl?" "How long have you been dating?" … _Dammit, this girl is freaking scared about this…_

I got her into the car and drove away. I drove for a while to keep her mind off of what happened until she asked me to go home. It took me a few minutes to get there. The neighborhood was very sketchy. This place didn't look very safe for her to be here…  
Then a teenage African American boy, his appearance was of a thug he started threatening me for being here. Emily had a tired look on her face, "Go home Steve," She says. "How many time we have told you to stay inside at this hour, your mother is  
calling." The boy ran to his apartment scared of what might come.

"What was _that_ about?" I shook my head trying to understand what just happened… _Kids like that end up being dangerous to themselves…_

"He's just territorial, hates people that have power… He's a nice kid, but his mother and I can't seem to keep him from bad company."

I vaguely chuckle. "Anyhow, text me whenever you are free." I help her out of the car like a gentleman would do… _It's too bad Pepper never noticed…_ She kissed my cheek and waved goodbye before entering the building. With that, I left to the tower  
and continued working with the suits.


	6. In Other Eyes

TTony's P.O.V:

Three days had passed and all there was between Emily and I was nonstop texting. It had been the most wonderful three days of my life. Although, I don't get my beauty sleep because of it. Today… Brucie dear woke me up by slamming books on my desk. I glared  
at the laughing man and grabbed the cup of coffee he had on hand. "You look awful Tony…" Bruce said. "I gotta meet this girl if she keeps the great Tony Stark up all night."

"Her shifts end at midnight so that's the only time I can talk to her." I yawn. "Besides, on our 'date," I made her cry all the freaking time."

"For what I see she didn't seem to care, she has been texting you till sunrise," Bruce admitted.

"I don't know, maybe she has this horrible past and can't solve her issues."

"Gee, I wonder why that sounds familiar?" I hate it when Bruce was right. I shared how I felt, he just didn't listen.

"Maybe you should meet her... Maybe not, we don't want her to freak out if the Greeny appears."

"Why would he appear? It's not like there's anything she could do to provoke it, or so I hope."

"I just want to take precautions, you didn't see her face when the paparazzi appeared."

"The paparazzi found you?"

"Yeah, thanks to the cashier posting my whereabouts online…" I scratch the back of my head. "She was shaking and she even froze in the spot."

"Who wouldn't? By what you've told me she doesn't seem like the girl that likes much exposure, or any exposure at all."

"I just feel she's hiding something..."

"You just met her."

"I know, but I have this gut feeling something is wrong."

"Give her time, you'll eventually find out."

He grinned and agrees on having lunch outside of the tower. He left the lab and let me finish the rest of the suit before the lunch rush hour began.

Emily's P.O.V:

I was dosing off while I waited for Billy to cook my orders. I was barely paying attention to what my customers were saying, worst of all I dropped more than 5 glasses in four hours. Billy pulled me out before the manager noticed how sloppy I was being.  
I sat down in a corner of a kitchen; he saw how tired I was. "How long have you been awake?" He was serious, his fatherly side was showing off.

"Two days," I yawn. "But I'm fine, besides after rush hour I can leave to have his permission."

He sighed. I could feel the disappointmentBill had, I knew he didn't want me to be spending my nights talking to someone I had barely met. "Ems, I don't think you should be with a guy such as Tony Stark." He sighed. "He's known to be a brilliant  
guy, yes, but he is also known for being a playboy and I don't want to see you heartbroken if he ever dumps you."

"I know you don't, but you gotta understand I gotta live my life." I smile, "I have to stop being afraid of what might happen…" I start to remember how easy my life was six years ago, how safe I felt being near my parents… "Anyways, I've been working  
here none stop for almost two years and I'm still waiting for the okay on the vacation."

Billy sighed again, he knew I wasn't giving up. He continued cooking as I waited for my next shift. "Go ahead and sleep in the corner, I'll wake you up when rush hour begins." I nodded and jumped at the opportunity of sleeping. It felt wonderful, I didn't  
have a nightmare. I just knew I was happy, and with a family. I saw Billy and his wife, and my parents, but there were three people who were blurry… I hear the call of my name, it sounded desperate and angry. I flutter my eyes open to see the manager  
yelling at me wanting me to start working. Billy yelled at him back telling him I needed a break, but he didn't listen. I got up and rushed to take my clients' orders when I saw Tony sitting in the same table like last time but with what I think it's  
his friend. "Welcome back, Mr. Philanthropist. Would you like to hear our lunch specials or do you want the chef to surprise you?" I joked.

He caught the joke since he laughed. "Why don't I let the chef surprise me… Kid, this is Bruce, he's my superhero partner and friend."

"Howdy!" I said. He smiled but didn't say a word.

"Are you from the south?" Tony said.

"No, I'm from the north, I just love that word." I look back and see the other waitresses and manager glaring at me. "You need to give me your order before I get in trouble…"

Tony looks back at the manager and sees him glaring at me. "The offer of talking to him is still on the table."

I shook my head. "I don't need a man to fight my battles… What would you like to order Mr. Bruce."

"I would like a cheeseburger with fries and a cola." He was still smiling.

I smile back and went to the kitchen. "Billy, Tony wants you to surprise him and his friend wants a cheeseburger and fries," He yelled he was on it and I went to get their refreshments in the back. When I was on my way to the table, a group of waitresses  
stopped me. They seemed to be jealous about me spending time with Tony. "Why don't you give us that table so you can attend ours? It will only be till dearest Tony leaves."

"It's Mr. Stark to you and no, I'm not exchanging your orders with mine. I'm already working double as we speak!" I snarled.

The leader of the group pulled my hair, and another two poured the cola on me. "Listen, little girl, we are the boss of you and you have to do what we tell you to do, got it?" Her face was inches closer to mine. I could feel her angry breath on my face  
as I spit her in response. "Why you little bitch!" She kicked my stomach and kicked it once more until I heard Billy say order up. The waitresses continued with their work. The manager scolded me as I try to get up. He shook me up and pushed me to  
continue working. My legs and arms are trembling, and I knew I could barely hold their beverages. "Teddy Bear…"

He rushed towards me knowing that's a code word for help. I didn't know I was crying. "What happened and why are you soaked in soda?"

"It was nothing, but I can't carry the food… Hell, I can barely carry their drinks." I saw him sigh and he joined me to Tony's table.


	7. Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

 **I wasn't going to post anything this weekend, but I got another review for the story and I had to post new chapters. It will only be at least two or three chapters. I can't believe how great everything has been!**

 **Keep the reviews coming. I want to know what you think and make the story better for your liking.**

* * *

Emily's P.O.V:

I see Billy rush to the table and he tells them I'll be there in a second with a refill. I dry my face and brush the manager's insults towards me and try to keep the tears from falling. I took a deep breath and waited for Billy. The other cooks looked at me with pain in their eyes, I went to Tony's table and both guys were shocked to see me soaking wet and shaking. "Sorry for the delay, I was asked to clean up in the backroom." I place the beverage on the table.

"Ems, what the hell happened?" Tony said.

I move my head sideways. "It was nothing, just a regular day at work." I smile. "I'll just go to the back and to…"

Bruce cut me off. "Who did this to you?"

"It's fine, I'm fine you guys don't have to worry about me." I reply and left to the kitchen. What I didn't think was that Tony started following me. He knew all that I said was a lie. _I don't need him to fight my battles!_ He had a serious face, it's a little scary. I knew he was mad; he beings to say he needed to talk to the manager. Everyone was getting really worried even the clients were worried. "Tony please, nothing bad happened…" I was getting angry. "Go back to your table I'll..." _SMACK!_ My face turned to the side when the manager and a few waitresses came to me.

"You are no one to give orders! Now go back to work, ALL of you!" The manager said. I flinched when he screamed. I don't move from my spot but things around me started moving, my eye color was turning into a the bottom of the ocean.

Tony stood in front of me, protecting me from the second blow the manager was about to give me and took it. "Who do _you_ think you are treating her like this?" He said. "She's the only reason this beat down diner is successful."

"Mr. Stark, you don't understand she has cause so much trouble in…"

"Oh cut the crap, ya'll know she's hardworking." Billy cut in. "All the cooks here are glad she started working here. It's you and the other bimbos who cause the trouble." All the cooks nodded on my behalf.

The manager was quiet. "You are lucky, she doesn't want me to get involve with her problems." Tony said. "I would have sued you right on the spot." He grabbed my waist and I flinched with the pain. "You okay."

I couldn't lie, I shook my head and lifted my shirt. It had new and old bruises, it still stung from the last kicks. "Sir, I quit and I want my paycheck from the last three months," I said politely.

"I don't accept your resignation," He said.

"You accept the resignation or you'll see your sorry ass in court," Tony yelled. I put a put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"Who do you think you are to…" A waitress said.

"She's _MY_ girlfriend!" Billy and I were staring when he yelled those words. I look back at Billy and he knew what I was thinking… _He cares that much, oh my… Nobody had ever defended my like he had…_ The waitresses' eyes were wide opened and frozen in the spot; they knew they had messed with the wrong person today. Bruce arrived in the nick of time telling Tony that Jarvis was informing him about the suits were ready when he saw the mess in the kitchen. "Take her to the tower Bruce, she needs medical attention…" He said. Bruce complied with what Tony said and took me by the arms and waist to prevent me from falling. After I left people started taking pictures of Tony dealing with the manager. I hear my phone ring and it was a text from Billy.

\- _**Your new boyfriend is kicking some ass here, I expect the media soon. Call me tonight, little girl. Get better soon. Teddy Bear.**_

I tell Bruce that I want to go home and forget that this ever happened. He didn't want too but he knew he couldn't do anything against my will. Hopping into a cab after saying goodbye, I arrive home after 2:30pm dumping my body onto the mattress. Sleep took over me just thinking about Tony's words, me quitting, and trying to figure out how the hell I was going to pay my bills.


	8. Unexpected Visitor

Emily's P.O.V:

Six months had passed since I quit my job and started dating Tony. To my surprise, I smile every day when I think about the moment that Tony said I was his girlfriend. We were both getting ready for our date tonight, but Tony had a surprise. Billy had been helping me pay my rent while I job hunt this past month, no one would accept me thanks to my former boss. Looking around the room, I start thinking whether it was the right time to let Tony into my apartment. I had been adding furniture in case he wanted to come in though it wouldn't be possible. I grab my phone and texted him.

\- _**Tell me when you get here**_

 _-_ _ **I'll be there in a few minutes I got caught up building a suit.**_

Smiling, I put my phone on my pocket, and cleaned up the apartment until I heard someone at the door. I let them knock since I didn't want to get distracted by any pot seller in the neighborhood. I let it go on until I heard a distressed little girl call. I rush to the door and see a little girl crying. "Hey sweetie, where's mommy?"

She wiped her tears and smiled. "There's no mommy!" In an instant, I was gagged and blindfolded. I could identify three men were kidnapping me. Their heat signatures were high enough for me to know what they were. They drag me downstairs and I felt the pain while they pushed me. I remember I have my phone in my pocket. _I hope Tony find me if he doesn't arrive._ In the first floor, the men led me to the alley next to the building. When they let go to open their van's door, I make a run for it but it was unsuccessful. I kick, I turn, but it wasn't good enough. In the van, I started to hear some shootings. The kidnappers were freaking out. "Why the fuck is Iron Man here?!" The leader said. They speed up, but Tony kept firing them. Using my telekinetic powers, I untie the blindfold and the ropes they tied me with.

With Tony shooting the tires, the kidnappers got angry and pulled out a machine gun. I got scared. I didn't want to continue using my powers, but I had no choice. I pull the brake of the vehicle and two of the kidnappers hit their head going unconscious. The driver grabs you by the arm. "Why you little-!" He points a gun to your forehead. "DON'T MOVE IRON MAN! Or she pushes up daisies!" Tony immediately halts his repulsors and lands on the ground. "How does she know you?!" The man asks. "Everyone knows me, even you," He says. "She called you by your name, though. So she MUST know you personally." The thug says as he cocks the gun.

Tears start falling thanks to the fear of the gun in my head. I turn to look at Tony and it was clear that I fear in my eyes... I want to use my powers, but I can't think straight. "Please just let me go…" Tony stood frozen for a few second. You couldn't see the terror on his face because of his mask. "What? Don't have the guts?" The guy starts laughing hard, but not before something bonks him upside the head, and he faints. My savior helps me up completely and looked at me. "Are you alright, young maiden?" Blonde locks and the unmistakable hammer. Tony was at a loss for words.

I look at blondie and I am still terrified... He's kind of medieval or at least his voice and wardrobe indicated that. I got out of the car and stand next to Tony. I hug him as a sign of relief of both of us being okay... "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled.

"That's Thor, the thunder god of Asgard? Yeah." He clicks his mask back. "Sorry, you had to wait for kiddo," He says. "Thanks for the help buddy-" he gives Thor a thumbs up. "Anytime man of iron." He gives an unsure thumb up back. He was still getting accustomed to these human actions. _Thor... Asgard... GOD! This is too much for one day. So, apparently gods do exist._ I was overwhelmed. "Um... I don't think I can take all of this in one day. I want to leave... I have to leave town." I look at Tony and then at Thor. Thor sighs disappointedly at the lack of recognition but shrugs it off and waves before leaving by spinning his hammer and pointing it at the sky. Tony chuckles. "Okay okay, come on." His suit dissipates into a suitcase.

I see Thor flying away when I turn back to Tony. I could feel my body was still shaking in fear. I need to get out of here, Tony is not safe. I'm not safe... I snuggle Tony. "Please take me away from here." I sobbed before bursting into tears once more.

"I think we should postpone our date for now," He says as he pets my hair.

I nod. I know I'm making Tony's day a little bit difficult, but this brought unwanted memories. "I'm sorry this happened..." Then I stare at the floor and whisper, "I don't want to be alone." Tony loses the tense air around him as he pulls you into a hug. It was almost fatherly in a way, rare for him indeed. "Look it's okay, let's go back to my place and we can sit down and calm our nerves okay? We can order pizza delivery." He suggests. "And watch Netflix," He adds.

 _I guess, I'm going to his place first… How the hell did those people follow me, they didn't have the resources to find me…_


	9. Netflix & Chill

**Author's Note:**

 **Yes, I used this chapter in a literal form, not in the way people have joked. I had my laughs with the title, I hope you have yours.**

* * *

Tony P.O.V:

I hug Emily to try to calm her nerves, but nothing happened. I'm not used to this kind of things, I'm not good dealing with emotions. Opening the door, I ask her if she wanted to grab a few things from her apartment. She flinched as response and looked away. On the way to the tower, she remained silent. Emily was curled up like a little ball, her head against her knees, shaking and sobbing. I tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't budge. We got to the tower and she was still shaking. When Bruce saw her she was alarmed. They had become the _bestest_ friends this past few months. I put her away in the sofa and she remained in the same fetal position she had in the car. I go back to the mini bar and pour a glass of scotch. "Tony, what happened?"

"For some reason, someone tried to kidnap her just a few minutes ago." I took a sip. "It couldn't be because we are going out…"

"Do you think it's H.Y.D.R.A? Steve told me he wants to assemble the team to deal with what he couldn't."

I shook my head. "There are no records of her, no birth certificate, high school diploma… Nothing!" I slam the glass to the cabinet and startled her. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes. "Ems, do you want Bruce to join us in the movie marathon?"

She nodded with a little smile. That was progress… She asked me if she could pick the toppings for the pizza and the first movie. I smile and nod. She wanted bacon as a topping and she wanted to see the Oculus, I've never heard of the movie, but it must be interesting.

The pizza delivery got here fast and to my surprise the cook from the diner, Billy, I think. He looked at me with a glare and gave me the pizza. Emily saw who it was, she rushed to hug him. "Teddy Bear!" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I deliver pizzas on the weekend when the holidays are near," He said. "How do you think I was able to give you that laptop for your birthday and that mini fridge on Christmas."

She turned to me and smiled. "Tony, his name is Bill, but I sometimes call him Teddy Bear. He's like a dad to me." She said. "Billy, I guess you know Tony already."

He gave me a deadly smile. "Nice to meet you Stark, hope you take care of Little Girl." We shook hands for a few seconds.

"You can count on it, sir."

He looked back at Emily. "You take care, sweetie, see you in Thanksgiving." He left and I saw Emily was finally back to normal. She greeted Bruce properly and we began to watch the movie… I don't know what the hell was up in that girl's mind, but Bruce and I almost shit our pants watching this movie while she was falling asleep… FALLING FUCKING ASLEEP. When the movie finally ended she was sleeping like a baby. She had her arms wrapped on my right arm and her head was resting on my shoulder. "She looks peaceful. I don't know if watching that movie was therapeutic, but it sure seemed to do the trick to calm her down." Bruce said. "What are you going to do now? She can't go back there, they will try and kidnap her again."

I sigh. I know he's right, but I can't do anything against her will. I want her to stay here with me, hell I've been thinking that since I saw where she lived. "I don't know Bruce, I am prone to danger and I don't want her to go through what Pepper went through and get dumped again."

Bruce smiled, it was a wicked smile. "You said, you dumped her." I snarled. "I'm pretty sure, she won't leave you. She's the only one that's seeing the 'normal guy' and not Iron Man. We've been texting and she said that whatever danger she would be in, she knew you would be there for her and make the right decision."

"Wait… When did you start texting?"

"That's not the point Tony, keep her in the guest room of your floor and we'll ask her in the morning if she wants to move in."

I sigh, he was damn right. I keep wondering how and when he became my girlfriend's BFF. Trying to loosen her grip was hard. She would tighten it. Bruce laughed and said I wasn't going to leave that sofa unless I woke her up… I pulled my finger up and let him laugh as he left the room. It took a few hours for me to fall asleep placing my head above hers.


	10. Moving in

Bruce's P.O.V:

I woke up early in the morning to prepare breakfast and ask Emily if she had anything planned for today. To my surprise, the lovebirds were still sleeping and protected by the watchful eyes of the rest of the team. Everyone was eyeing Emily as if she  
was an expensive porcelain doll. Steve looked amazed; Tony went back to monogamy after Pepper, Clint, well it was hard to tell since he had a serious face as did Natasha, but she thought the interesting part would be after they wake. "Banner, so this  
is the mysterious girl Tony has been protecting from the press?" Natasha broke the silence.

"Yes, her name is Emily D'Morgana. They have been dating for almost seven months, and I would love if you guys left the room before she wakes up." I said.

"May we ask why?" Steve said.

"Well…how can I put this gently…"

"Don't sugar coat it," Tony whispered with his eyes closed. "She almost got kidnapped."

The others were shocked to hear Tony's words. They badgered him questions like if the kidnappers wanted some sort of ransom or if it was some kind of revenge against him. He flat out told them the kidnapping wasn't because she knew him, but because of  
something he wasn't going to ask her until she feels she can trust him. Emily moaned in pain as she adjusted herself on Tony's arm.

"Can you all go now?" Tony added.

Tony hugged Emily and saw the team leave. "What do you think she'll want for breakfast?"

"The leftover pizza." Tony and I looked over at Emily. _Did she hear what they all said?_

"Before you say anything, yes, I knew they were here so I pretended to be asleep. I got pretty good last few years."

"Sorry Babe," Tony said. She shook her head and place it where the reactor used to be, then she sighed and got up.

"I gotta go back to my apartment, people might have taken my things by now…" Emily said.

I looked at Tony to step up and say she could stay here, but he chickened out. I sighed and stepped in. "Ems, Tony wants to know if you would like to stay here?" I asked. "We have a tough security system and we have an Artificial Intelligencebutler  
that could help you with all you need."

She looked at Tony, "You mean it? I can stay?" Tony smiled and nodded. She hugged him real tight. "Thank you so much!"

"All we have to do is replace all the things you had in your apartment and…"

"No," She interrupted Tony. "There are things that I need that are important…" I looked at Tony and then back at Emily.

"Why not after breakfast, I go to your apartment while you and Tony get you some new clothes and decorations for your room." They both nodded… _It's like I'm raising two kids now_ … I took Emily to the kitchen only to find everyone spying on us.  
"I guess you couldn't resist."

"Jarvis was never informed if that was a private conversation." The Black Widow said with a huge smirk on her face. "And we are waiting for the mighty Thor to arrive."

"Ems, go to Tony, I'll-"

"What's the hurry doctor?" Clint said. "Introduce this lady, she is dating one of our teammates." He had a smug face on like he was up to something.

"As I told you before, her name is Emily. Emily these are Steve, Clint and Natasha. They are part of the team I told you about." I notice that her eyes were changing from a light blue to a white like blue. "Anyways, the pizza is in the fridge."

"So, Emily, what do you do for a living?" Natasha said.

"I'm currently unemployed due to some circumstances," She answered coldly. I think she knew Natasha was trying to get some information from her.

"Are you one of Stark's?" Clint said. "You seem like one of those gothic geeks who won't shut up about him like he's some god."

"Sorry, but I'm not that kind of girl." She was still replying coldly. They do deserve it… Either way, she's not looking so good, her breathing doesn't seem unstable.

"Are you going to ask me something?" She said that to Steve.

Steve seemed shocked, he never got that treatment ever since he was thawed. "No, ma'am, I don't believe I will."

"Good, let's keep it that way shall we? With all of you."

She took the pizza out of the microwave and tried to leave but was stopped with more questions. They were really personal, they asked her things she was avoiding to tell Tony these past months. Her breathing began to worsen… She's having an anxiety attack…  
I try to stop them, but they kept on going until she collapsed. I carry her to Tony since he is the only one to calm her down. Then when I got to Tony's room he was surprised to see Emily in the state she was. "Try to calm her down," I said.

Tony brushed away her purple hair off her face and started to soothe her. He looked deep into her eyes, and noticed the changes of color her eyes had, but he seems to be more impressed than scared. "Have I told you, you have wonderful shades of blue?"

Her breathing seemed to get back to normal each passing second. "You're the first one to compliment my eyes… all the colors of my eyes." She smiled.

I smile, "I'll be heading to your apartment now." I left those two alone since they needed to talk about what happened, and she needed to explain everything she was hiding from Tony and me.


	11. Sharing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

 **I thank everyone who had reviewed the fanfiction and I am glad you guys love it. I want to know what you guys think about the little cliffhanger I left and review the chapter.**

 ** _Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Tony's P.O.V:

I keep petting her hair until she calms down and fell asleep. I asked Jarvis to pull the footage of kitchen. In that footage I saw a different Emily, I saw a cold and insecure Emily. It continued until I heard Natasha complain that Emily was here as a spy or to steal money from me. Emily has refused my money every time I gave it to her to pay rent. I turn off the computer and ask Jarvis to let a dummy bring our breakfast to my room. Sighing, I took a shower and got dressed. When I checked on Emily she was awake looking at the footage in the kitchen. "I guess you have questions now…" She said.

"I do, but you don't have to answer them now." I scratch my head.

She walked over to the window looking over the city, "First, I'm not a spy or a gold digger." She giggled. "I'm just trying to runaway from some very dangerous people."

"Why," I asked.

Emily shook her head not wanting to answer… "Something happened when I was sixteen that made me run away, some government agency covered it up with some conditions. I've been on the run ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me before any of this happened?"

"Because the ones I trusted the most were the ones who wanted me dead…" Tears were building up. Her eyes were changing to indigo. "I want to trust you Tony, I want to trust you so much but…"

"You are afraid of being betrayed again…" I interrupted. "I know how it feels, the guy I trusted in my company almost killed me."

"Tony…" I walk to her and wipe the tears that were falling. I hug her and begin to tell her my story. From the moment I was kidnapped by terrorist until now. I told her about the man that saved me in the cave and died for me to be free… Even my relationship with Pepper was in this conversation. She seemed pained when I told her about my first year being Iron Man and how the government persecuted me for my suits. Loki was included and the fact some sort of council in S.H.I.E.L.D. were ready to bomb New York. The last thing I told her about the Mandarin. Losing my home, my suits and a good relationship.

"To tell you the truth, I never thought I would find a girl who would like me for me just like Pepper did." I said. "And don't worry about the others, if you have any problems with them just go to Bruce or me."

"Are they listening?" She looks up to the ceiling pointing at the cameras.

I smile. "Jarvis knows whatever happens in my rooms stays with in my room." I caress her cheeks and look at her eyes once more. They were their normal color, her ice blue eyes. "Why does your eye color change?"

She smiled. "They…" She was interrupted when our breakfast was brought to my room. I grabbed her plate and gave it to her. "Um, ever since I was a baby they had always been like that."

I chuckled. I was happy with her around, seeing her happy was my happiness. "I don't want to see you sad again Bright Eyes." I kissed her but this kiss was different than before she was letting me go deeper in the kiss. I broke the kiss immediately. "Emi…" I was out of breath.

She brushed her fingers on her lips, "I… I don't know what came on to me…" I kissed her again and this time, we both dropped our food and trailed to the bed. I took her shirt off after she took off mine. Emily brushed her hands on my biceps and my chest. I took off her bra showing off her beautiful tan skin. She moans when my kisses trailed down to her neck followed by her chest. Unbuckling my pants, Emily began to take off her brown skirt. "I love you Tony." She whispered in a moan. I kiss her again and she gave me access to enter her mouth.

I brush her hair away from her face and saw how her hair turned pink and her eyes were an innocent shade of blue. "I love you too Ems." I kiss her again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and smiled. "I trust you…" I smiled back at her and held my breath when I went through her walls. She moaned in pain, but I eased it when I caressed her body and kissed it. Her blue icy eyes were piercing my heart making me feel emotions I have never felt before. In a few moments, our movements synchronized as the desire for each other grew. As I increase my pace, the grip she had on my back and hair tighten until we both reached to our breaking point. After everything I lay down besides her.

"I guess your eyes aren't the only thing that changes color," I said.

She giggled. "It only changes when the emotion I'm feeling is strong like it happen a few minutes ago." She brushed her fingers on my cheek. "I don't think I won't be able to get up after this and we still need to eat. It's my second plate of breakfast."

"Well, we can stay in bed all day in bed and do some online shopping instead." I smile.

She smiled again, "I'll need something to cover up until Bruce brings my things." I nodded and gave her one of my AC/DC shirts. We snuggled and ordered takeout when our stomachs couldn't handle being with no food. When we started only shopping she decided to buy everything that was on sale. They weren't half bad… Few hours later, Bruce arrived with her things. Sadly, people stole her computer, mini fridge and some of the furniture, but he was able to same up the money she had, a few pictures and her clothes.

"Thanks for bringing my things," She said as she took one of the pictures. "This is what I needed."

"Anything for my best friend." He said. 

"I thought I was your best friend."

"No, she is my best friend. She tells me things." He gave me a smug smile followed by Emily's laugh.

"I live with traitors."

"Tony, there are some things we need to discuss about a new mission." Bruce added.

"Ems, I'll be right back." I kissed her temple and left to the hallway. "What's wrong?"

Bruce looked worried. "I think I know who tried to kidnap Emily." He took a deep breath to break the news to me. "The kidnappers left this note… They are H.Y.D.R.A. agents."


	12. Mission

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter is a rather short chapter, but I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Emily's P.O.V:

I stare at the pictures in my hands and admire the people in it. It was a family picture. My dad was in the right, I and my big brother were in the middle and mom was on the left. It was a picture of my fifteenth birthday, it was the day we went to Disneyland. I was happy that day, of course, I couldn't say the same for the following year…

I look over to the door hoping for Tony to come by. Meanwhile, I put one some short jeans and a tank top with my combat boots. I ask Jarvis to help me find a job to pay back all the things that tony was buying online for me. "There is a job in a store in a mall near the tower will that suffice miss D'Morgana?" The A.I. said.

"Can you send my resume to the store? It's in my email, where can I send it to you?" I scroll on my phone looking for the document to hear that Jarvis has already sent the resume. To imagine that I would grow accustomed into living here in less that a few hours. I remember what I did with Tony, that blissful moment I had with the man that I love… And he loves me too!

I throw myself to the bed and let myself get sucked by the mattress remembering what I did with him, what I shared with him and I didn't have to worry about what could have happened to me slowly losing consciousness. I woke up, to what felt like an eternity. Tony woke me up after an hour had passed. He didn't look so happy, in fact, it seemed he had bad news. "Tony, what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and then he took my hands. "We found out who tried to kidnap you… And the Avengers are going to destroy all their bases."

I started to shake, "What do you mean you found them?"

"The organization you were talking about the name is H.Y.D.R.A. You could say it's a nazi organization planning to destroy the world," He explained. "Bruce found a note in your apartment, it was from one of their agents."

"So, what happens now?"

He looked away to avoid seeing the fear and sadness that was building up inside of me. "I'm going first thing tomorrow with the team to get a head start before they change location. Bruce will be here since the Hulk is not needed in the mission."

Tears were finally building up making their way to my cheeks. "Well, you have to do your job. If you have to go, then go. I'm not going anywhere…" I take a deep breath. "Just promise me you'll come back in one piece."

"That's the thing, I don't want to leave you here alone." He was sobbing.

"You said so yourself, Bruce will be here." I give him a fake smile. "I have one request."

He cocks a brow, "And, what might that be?"

I give him a genuine smile this time. "Let me stay in your room until you return."

He kissed my temple agreeing to the conditions. After that, we got out of the room to the common room to watch a movie. This time, it was Tony's time to choose. We saw the first trilogy of Transformers and it was freaking awesome! I glance over to the window and it was already night time. "Tony, I think you should go to bed," I said.

"It's not even seven thirty." He groaned.

"I know, but you have to take down that organization tomorrow and you'll have to wake up early." I drag him out of the bedroom. "And, if you don't have at least twelve hours of sleep, you get cranky." We both got in our pajamas and went to bed snuggling each other.


	13. Interview

Emily's P.O.V:

I woke up to an empty bed hoping to have a companion. It was three in the morning when the cold woke me up, getting used to having someone near was making it difficult for me to sleep. Two weeks had passed since Tony left for his mission. He had kept me posted saying how each base they had gone to had been stranded. After their first failed mission, I had hoped for his return but it was only momentarily. I spend a few more hours in the room until I went to the common room and met up with Bruce. "Morning," I said.

He took a sip of coffee. "Morning to you too," He said. "We have a lot to talk about, especially about what happened _that_ morning." I took the cup of coffee he set out for me and told him everything that happened, not in detail, though. He snorted through most of the narration.

I blushed while I drank the coffee. "You are making it very difficult for me to share things." The phone rang. The store asking for a meeting.

"Who was that?"

"Two weeks ago, I asked Jarvis to send a resume to a store and they want to meet me today," I said.

"Don't you think you need more time to recover over the attempted kidnap?"

Bruce was right, it was a little still early, but I can't wait another day stuck at home doing nothing. "It is, but I need to start working Bruce. I can't let Tony and Bill keep paying my bills."

"Tony won't stop trying to help you, but if you want to go then I'll go with you," He said. "We have to be careful."

"The ad said it was only a few blocks away from the tower. I'll start getting ready, I don't want to be late." He nodded and told me he had a surprise for breakfast. I rushed to the bedroom and got ready to rush back to the common room to see Bruce talking to someone on Tony's tablet. "Bruce, I'm ready to go."

"I'm going to my room and get ready, I have someone on the line that wants to talk to you." He handed me the tablet and I saw Tony. I squealed with excitement and gently yanking the table from Bruce as he laughed leaving the room.

"How's everything over there?"

"Well, I'm still trying to beat the crap out of these H.Y.D.R.A. guys but they won't budge. Bruce told me you have a job interview." He had a silly grin.

"Yeah, they replied really fast but it's better than not having a job," I said. "I do appreciate you helping, but it's hard to brush off the habit of earning a living."

"Hey, I can't stop you from working but why not a job where the whole world see how pretty you are." He still had his grin.

I smile back at him. "I'm not going to expose myself when people from that organization are still out there."

"True, but on the bright side I'll have a smoking model in the bedroom." I started to laugh.

"Tony, could you be quiet over there?" Steve said. He was behind Tony talking to the rest of the team about something. "This is very important."

"Look, we still need another hour for Jarvis to have complete control over their security cameras and all their base's classified information," Tony yelled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am talking to my girlfriend… Where were we?"

I sigh with a smile, "Tony you should focus on the mission."

"I'm getting bored here…" He grunted.

"I don't care you should go do your job, the sooner you finish the sooner you come back." I look over at the door and see Bruce waiting for me. "Now, if you come back, like you promise, I'll have a surprise for you and no, not that kind of surprise."

"You hurt me Tuts. See you soon and have fun today." He hung up and I went with Bruce to the diner I used to work. He told me that this was the time to make those girls a living hell now that I was their customer… And, I did. It felt good making their lives hell. Telling them they got the order right or saying I didn't want what I ordered felt great especially when the manager had to ask me politely if there was a problem and that when I let him have it. I told him how terrible the service was, how the waitress messed up my order every time. When the manager left the table, Billy and a few cooks passed by my table to say hi. After they left, Bruce was laughing so hard with all the things that I told all of the staff. We left the restaurant and headed to the store.

I could see Bruce waiting through the window of the interview office and he could see me, but something there was not right. The interviewer greeted me when he entered and started asking me about my job experiences in customer service. When we were halfway through the interview he gave me a glass of water. Bruce was still outside watching me like a hawk. "Well, D'Morgana I am impressed at what I've seen here."

"Why thank you, sir, I really love to…" The room began to spin.

"I'm sorry, but H.Y.D.R.A. has other plans." The man slurred.

I look over to Bruce, he was being drugged by two or three men outside. "What… Who are you?"

The man looked like some crazed fan. "Because you have to fulfill your purpose in life and H.Y.D.R.A. will make it happened." He let two agents dragged me out of the mall to a mini black truck. They blinded me and next thing I knew I lost consciousness.


	14. Missing

**Author's Note:**

 **I can't believe the views this story has. As a response towards one of the reviews, yes Bruce would have turned into Hulk but he was drugged allowing H.Y.D.R.A. to do as planned.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V:

I wake up from the forced slumber the H.Y.D.R.A. agents gave me. I try to recall whatever happened in that interview and remember the moment I was going to _Hulk out_ they hit me with a tranq. _Some powerful stuff for me to still feel drowsy._ Now, my rage starts to grow, the Other Guy is not happy, but I can't lose it now. A bunch of civilians were gathering around me. They began to badger me with questions the of my wellbeing if I had a concussion, but my head was only worried about Emily… _I knew this interview was a trap_ … I got feeling a little light running towards the tower. My anger was increasing by the second. The other guy wants to take revenge… I hear my phone ring and it was Tony… _What the hell am I going to tell him now?_... I took a deep breath and asked Jarvis to try and locate Emily. "Hey Tony, what's up?"

"Well it turns out the location was a dead end, I did manage to grab some files concerning Emily, but the others don't know about it." He sighed. "Anyways, how did the interview go? Did she get the job?"

He sounded really happy… "The interview was a scam." I take a deep breath again, "They have her, Tony."

There was silence for five long minutes. I could hear everyone asking tony if there was something wrong, but Tony remained silent. "Let's get the hell out of here and go back to the tower." … _I think he forgot was still on the line_ …

"Tony, what happened?" That was Steve.

"GODDAMN H.Y.D.R.A. JUST KIDNAPPED EMILY!" He yelled. "AND WE NEED TO FIND HER NOW!"

I don't know what had happened, but I heard their ship take flight. In a few hours, Tony rushed in like a madman asking for Emily's whereabouts but Jarvis couldn't find anything. Tony was losing it, to make matters worse everyone bombarded Tony with questions he couldn't answer. Most of their questions were easy to answer since we knew the answer we just promised not to say a word. On the other hand, the rest of their questions were things that not even Emily had dared to say. "Jarvis, run facial recognition on every camera in the city!" Tony yelled.

"Right away sir." Jarvis pulled out all traffic cameras in New York, but there wasn't any luck.

"Okay, how was she even kidnapped?" Clint said.

"She was going to a job interview she had applied for two weeks and everything went wrong when she took a glass of water and some agents knocked me out with a tranquilizer," I explained. "When I woke up I was in the front door of the mall."

"Okay, we'll start looking at all the security footage that mall had," Steve ordered. "Natasha you'll check with S.H.I.E.L.D. if there is any information we can get on her."

"It won't work…" We all look at Tony, who was drinking scotch right from the bottle. "There is no information of her anywhere, even in S.H.I.E.L.D. Bruce already checked the mall's footage and nothing. Shouldn't you know who thing works with H.Y.D.R.A. by now Star Spangled." Tony snarled in the last comment.

Tony kept drinking from the bottle not even thinking about the hangover he'll be having in the morning. "If you keep drinking like that you'll never be able to find her." Everyone looked over to see a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the room. Clint and Natasha were surprised, their eyes were wide opened, and they began to shake a little.

"Agent Terrell, what are you doing here, we thought you retired," Clint said.

"I never retired, I was simply undercover taking care of Emily, agent Barton." The agent said. "I'm surprised that you and agent Romanov don't remember the old files that were burned after the Salem hunt five years ago." The two agents had fear in their eyes. Whatever happened was so horrible that would bring terror to two of the most feared assassins.

"Bill, what the hell are you doing in my tower!" Tony yelled.

The guy had a smug face. "I'm here because you didn't do a pretty good job protecting her. You have the files that H.Y.D.R.A. had of her, right?"

"Yeah but I haven't been able to decrypt them. What do you think they would be doing by now?" Tony had a concerned and broken look.

"To be frank, they are torturing her to do their bidding. They will push her to her breaking point and that would be disastrous." Agent Terrell expressed the same fear Natasha and Clint expressed.

"Then let's just focus about finding her first and then about the possible outcomes!" I yelled. I then remember about how we could try and find her faster. I call for Thor, who was in his room talking with Jane. We tell him about what happened and about asking the guy who sees it all to locate her as soon as possible. To our surprise, he said no word and left to gather the help we needed. All we had to do is wait for the files to be decrypted and for Thor's friend to locate Emily.


	15. Hiding

**Author's Note:**

 **Warning: there is mention of torture in this chapter.**

* * *

Emily's P.O.V:

It had been four weeks since I've been captive and I still haven't submitted to what they want me to do. I don't have the energy to keep fighting back or to even use my powers. They had told me that Tony had moved on and that I should give up hope of ever returning to him, but I knew they were lying they used the headlines when Tony was dating Pepper.

Every hour they would torture me. In the morning, they would drown me. They would dunk my head into the water for at least a minute and let me rest for five to dip my head again. Each break they gave me, they would ask me to who I worked for, and every time I would say go to hell. It was repetitive for the whole hour.

On the second hour of torture, the kidnappers would hold me down and whip me for five minutes with one minute for breaks. This was one of the most painful tortures I have ever endured, but I needed to stay alive. I would sense my life slipping away at the end, but I had to endure it to be able to see Teddy Bear, Bruce and Tony again.

Now, when I got to the third hour of the day they would take me to a lab where they electrocuted me. It was only a little to see if I would break down, but, thankfully, it didn't cause much damage. This only lasted for thirty minutes since after this they all took a lunch break of two hours. They gave me barely the leftovers of the food they left. Sometimes it was some bones, other times expired food they didn't want to eat. Thankfully, I was used to eating so little that my stomach would withstand the hunger.

At night, they would beat me up consecutive but for an hour. They were leaving to their headquarters by now. When they left, they would put me in my cell. The minute they tossed me there I would mark how another day had passed. I would look at the strands of my hair. It was not the vivid purple I was born with. Instead, it was a nauseous yellow. It told me I was getting weak, and the more strain I give my body, the more it kill me. Curling up in a corner I try to remember the happy moments I spent with my friends, family and boyfriend but they all end with me remembering the torture and me throwing up at the sight of each nightmare. Tony, please hurry up. I look at my swollen feet, clutching my hand into my shirt's fabric.

Tony's P.O.V:

I look at the screen of her, still unencrypted, files. I scratch the back of my head losing hope that I'll ever bring her home safely. Bruce had been working with me none stop, but still no progress. This is what I do for a living why the hell can't I decrypt this FUCKING file. Bill had been looking old H.Y.D.R.A bases but he had no luck. Natasha and Clint had talked to Nick about this, but he had no way helping our case. Thor still had no answer from Heimdall, and hasn't returned with any news.

Each morning I would wake up thinking Emily was in my bed this past four weeks. I drank at least two glasses of scotch a day hoping to be sober for her return, but each day had been hopeless. Today, I am at my wits end. I start destroying my lab in frustration. Bruce tries to calm me down, but he can't. "Tony, destroying your lab won't help you get her back," Bruce said.

"And what the hell will? Huh?" I yell. "My damn intelligence is not fucking working since I've been decrypting this fucking file for four weeks, and she's still out there being tortured if not, dead!"

Bruce took a deep breath trying to hold the Other Guy, "Tony, I want her back as much as you do, but if we are not patient we won't have the opportunity to bring her back in one piece."

I try to regain my composure, but just thinking about her puts me on edge. I check on my messages and one, in particular, grabs my attention. It was from H.Y.D.R.A. I open the message and see Emily with tons of bruises, alive. I keep reading and it said that I had to back down from my search or they will make sure she's dead. Bruce saw the picture and almost broke down in tears to see Emily like that. I show the message to the team trying to figure out where she is. Bill began to deduct where she could be and narrowed it down into two places in the States. Thor arrives bringing news of her location. In a flash, we all suit up and get ready to attack the bastards who took her. I received another threatening, that one puts me on edge, but I brush away my fear, to bring her home.


	16. Failed Rescue

**Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guys love this chapter. I have a big surprise for when you finish this chapter, I just hope you don't hate me. Fair warning, I cried in writing this chapter.**

* * *

Tony P.O.V:

My patience was running out. I wanted to have Emily in my hands and kiss her like I did four weeks ago. Wanting to feel her warm hugs whenever she needed someone to be there next to her. I wanted her back safe, but every time I could only think of that last message those pricks had sent me, it only made me worry more about her safety.

We arrive at the location early in the morning, the sounds of her screams were the only thing that surrounded the area. I try to hold the tears back, but it's impossible, whatever they are doing is breaking her externally and mentally. The Cap starts a strategy plan to rescue her the minute those agents stopped giving her attention. I argue with Steve against his idea, letting her get tortured was not okay. I didn't argue anymore since rescuing Emily will require all my energy.

I stay there for at least five hours till the screaming stops. We all dash in and infiltrate enemy grounds. Bruce, Bill and I were wearing lab coats while the other three were dressed as guards. Thankfully it was one story building. We paired up and got divided into three groups. Natasha and Bruce, Steve with Clint, and Bill with me. Everyone had gone their separate way in the maze of the building. While I was with Bill, a few agents passed by saying how they had tortured Emily.

My blood boiled when I heard those words, and if it wasn't for Bill, I would have killed them right on the spot. We kept searching for the cell where they kept her. All we found were training and file rooms, and labs. "Guys, we cleared our section," Natasha said. "Emily is not on the east side of the building."

"Stark is on the west side, go south and keep us posted," Steve ordered.

"Roger that, Cap," Natasha said. "We'll find her Stark." Hearing those words were somewhat uplifting.

Bill cleared the rooms on our right, but nothing had come up. We kept looking until we found her in a cell. She was curled up in a fetus position with her ankles shackled. I bust the door open and tell everyone my location. "Please no more," She cried with her broken voice. I start removing the shackle in her ankle as she trembled with fear.

Her body was covered with lashes, her clothes were almost torn apart, and her face was covered with bruises old and new. Her feet were swollen from the torture. I covered her with the lab coat and soothed her. "Babe, I'm here, everything will be alright." I hushed.

She looked up to me. Her icy blue eyes were glowing when she saw me. I saw her trembling arms reaching for a hug. As I hugged her, I carried her out of that disgusting room. To my surprise, she weighs like a small child, and I was able to hold her with one arm. "Tony, I'm sorry." She broke down crying. "I tried to get out if I only knew…"

"I know Babe, I know." I kiss her temple and rush to the meeting place before running out of time. Sadly, time wasn't so nice to us. H.Y.D.R.A. agents made their way and took the suit and Emily away from me. The rest of the team was apprehended. That message was a trap. I tried to break free, but couldn't. Then the agent that apprehended me pulled a gun to my head. He began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Dearest Emily, you have two choices, either you do as we say or we'll blow the brains of your boy here."

I try to break free. Emily's eyes were wide and slowly turning black and her hair was turning red. I knew she was angry, but fear overpowered her. They said she had to use her powers if she wanted to be free and kill all of us. She looked around every single one of us and cried, but she never saw Bill wasn't even there. "Ems, don't listen to them." Bruce slurred.

Her eyes were purple now. "I will not let you treat them like you treated my family!"

"Your family? We never touched your family." An agent cocked. "Then again, if it wasn't for us you would be dead too."

She showed a death glare and the agent who was holding her fell down as his leg was broken. She extended her hand as if holding all of their necks as they slowly gasped for air. After all the agents fell, Emily did as well whimpering with pain. I got on my knees as a sign of relief.

Bill got in front of her and told her how he had been protecting her all this year. She couldn't help but cry and hug him. "Thank you for being here." She had told him. I smiled at the scene. The others were recovering slowly from the drug, but it was taking time with Bruce. Everything was great. We were going home soon… BANG! My eyes grow wide to see the image unfolding right before my eyes. Blood was everywhere. A sniper shot Emily from behind. For the first time, my mind was blank all I could hear were Emily's cry. All that happened in only seconds felt like minutes. "No, no, no, no… EMILY!" I scream her name from the top of my lungs. Agent Terrell kept her from falling, but I get him out of the way. I run to her side trying to stop the bleeding from the open wound on her stomach. "No, please GOD, NO"

With my bloody hands, I grab her face trying to calm her down but there was no use. Her eyes were completely black, even the veins around her eyes, her hair turned completely white. She slowly got up scaring the hell out of everyone. Bill told us to step away from her slowly, but I didn't pay attention to him. My only focus was Emily turning into this supernatural being almost destroying everything that was near her. A group of agents swarms to attack.

None of us were in a condition to fight. Bruce hulked out and was ready to kick ass. His rage was something I have never seen. He threw all the agents to the walls and the ground. When the agents were fleeing, Hulk continued beating them. This time, Natasha couldn't bring Bruce back.

Other agents were finding ways to bring Hulk down into a calmer state, but it made it worse. When another team arrived, they avoided him and went straight to Emily. As they were getting closer but the closer they got they would turn out dead or hurt. She slowly began to walk towards Hulk. Once they locked eyes, Hulk kneeled to the ground admitting defeat. The Hulk turned back into Bruce, he was trying to catch his breath but didn't know how. Right now, fear was the only friend we had.

She got close to everyone and made them kneel with fear. I was the last one. Her eyes were dead as night. Her fear was evident. "Ems, we need to go, you need to go to a hospital." I sobbed. "Do it for me… for our kid…"

Immediately, Emily's eyes were back to normal. Her locks were the vivid purple she had when I met her. She fainted at the moment her powers gave up sustaining her. I caught her as fast as I could, safely we all boarded the ship to give Emily the medical attention she needed.


	17. Wake up Call

Emily's P.O.V:

I wake up to the smell of alcohol in the air. The room was bright, I heard machines beeping right next to me, and the white walls were too much. There's a cough in the other side of the room. It was Tony! Am I dreaming? I try to lift my arms, but I was too weak to do so. Gently brushing my hands on my stomach I feel a gauze. I grunted in pain remembering what happened. Tony woke the minute I tried to get up. "Babe, you can't get up, not just yet." Tony pushed me back gently.

I shook my head. "I need to know if he's okay, please… I need to know Tony." I cried. The tears ran down my cheeks.

Tony took a deep breath and looked away. My fear was growing with incredible speed. He never does that to me; he tells me everything up front. "Someone shot you from behind Babe; you need to lay down." He was holding information away from me.

"Tony… What happened with the baby." My voice was shaking.

"I'll bring Bruce to check you up, be right back." He left avoiding my questions. Why is he avoiding me? What the hell happened back there? A bunch of emotions swarm in. Sadness, anger, disgust and fear were all present at the moment. I couldn't get answers from Tony, and I couldn't get up to requests those answers. As my head fills up with all my questions, the door opens up to see Bruce and Billy come in with no Tony. I see my hair was turning orange, Billy apparently knew what it meant since he had asked me to calm down since there was no danger. Even with his sweet words I couldn't. Something was going on here, and Tony didn't want to tell me.

"I'm glad you are awake Ems. The medical team had to do an emergency operation or the bullet could have killed you." Bruce explained. "Now, we were a little scared…"

"What happened to my baby." I had interrupted. My voice was firm this time; I pierced Bruce and Billy with my eyes to get them an explanation.

Bruce tried to hold some tears, "The bullet broke the placenta causing you to miscarriage." Bruce sobbed a little. My eyes grew wide, and fear was no longer present. All I felt was anger and sadness.

"Tony, he didn't know up until today," Billy said. "We didn't want to break the news that he lost his kid and possibly lost you on the same day."

I rubbed my stomach back and forth, gripping it trying to give warmth to the empty hole that I had. The tears kept falling, but these tears were filled with anger. I ask them to leave and let Tony back in the room. Their faces were broken with sadness, but I didn't care I wanted my baby and Tony with me.

Minutes after they left, Tony came in. His eyes were puffy and red from crying; I could smell the stench of alcohol too. I make room in my bed for him to lie down beside me, and he did as I wanted. Once lied down, I rest my head on his chest I burst out crying. "I'm sorry Tony, I should have waited for to come back." I was gripping his shirt; and all he did was hold me close, letting me cry. "If only I stayed in the tower for that stupid job, I would still have our baby. I'm so sorry."

He shushed me while petting my hair. His arms were shaking, the sadness was overwhelming. "It's not your fault; you didn't know it was a trap. We didn't know the bases we went to were a dead end." Tony said. "I should have come sooner after Jarvis told us about them being an isolated area."

"They showed me a sonogram; he was growing fast, very fast." I wiped my tears. Tony brushed away my, now, blue bangs from my eyes. "But, his heartbeat was strong like yours."

"How did you know it was a boy? Nobody knows up until their 20th week."

"I had a feeling we were having a boy. I heard his strong heartbeat." I pause trying not to cry again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you sooner, Babe." He kissed my temple. "I missed you, so much." He hugs me tighter. I embrace the hug I have missed this past month.

"Tony, when you go to the tower I want you to check under your bed." I took a deep breath. "Our seventh month anniversary present is there."

I feel Tony leans his head above mine, and I make myself comfortable in his hug. The warmth I've been longing in my captivity was giving me the hope to move forward. In this warmth, I felt I drifted into a peaceful dream.

Bruce's P.O.V:

I entered and saw Emily asleep, and Tony was embracing her being as the only way of protecting her. Tony looks at me with pained eyes, hoping for any good news. I set the clipboard on the table next to the bed and sat down. "How is she?" Tony said.

"Her vitals are good, the wounds on her back will take the time to heal, but it all seems going great," I explained. "I didn't want to tell her this, but the moment the surgeons took the bullet out, it looked that the fetus held it to prevent her from dying."

"Wait, what are you talking about Bruce?"

"Your kid sacrificed himself or herself to protect Emily." I chuckled. "Your kid tried to keep you two together. There must be something supernatural; not even Thor could understand."

Toni looked over at Emily and kissed her head. "Nobody will understand the bond a child has with his mother's."

"That may be true, but there's more to all of this. The only way we can understand is looking at the files H.Y.D.R.A. had on her or that she tells us her past."

"No, we will not ask her anything. After what she's been through, I don't want her to experience the memories that come with her past."

"I don't think Emily thinks that way," I said. "Right, Ems?"

She flutter her eyes open and smiled. "I guess you know all my tricks now."

"You fluttered your eyes opened when I mentioned your kid." I smiled. "Do you want to talk about your past?" She never answered since Bill came in. He told us there was more to what Emily knew that only he could answer.

"I'll say what I can, if you're up to it, sweetie," Bill said.

She nodded, "It's time to come clean, I have a feeling there's a storm coming this way, and we won't be able to stop it."


	18. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

 **We finally see Emily's past. This will be only two chapters hope you like it.**

* * *

22 years ago:

He rushed to the emergency room as soon as he received the call of his wife's delivery. It was his first daughter after his eldest son was born five years ago. The sound of his wife's pain could be heard from the waiting room. His wife reached for his hand the minute he came in. She was a caucasian woman with bright blond hair and bright blue eyes. "I have arrived, mon Cheri," He said.

She was smiling at the sound of his voice. "She's strong, but she's coming soon." She also had a faint accent too. The doctor was saying she was ready to deliver any moment now, and that made the two proud parents happy.

After hours of excruciating pain, their baby was born. The parents held her with joy, but the medical team was appalled and scared of that child. She had her mother's skin color and eyes but her father's strength. "Oh Dion, she's beautiful," She said. "Our beautiful, Émile D'Morgana."

"Yes, she is," Dion said. "Beautiful Émile."

Suddenly, the baby stretched; waving her little fingers and most of the objects in the room began to levitate. Most nurses ran away in horror and screaming as did the doctor. Dion cut the umbilical cord and put a necklace controlling his daughter's powers. "Mon Cheri, our daughter will be worse than Ace," Dion said.

She didn't look so happy, "Dion, what about others, you saw what the nurses and the doctor did when they saw her purple hair… They will take her away."

"Camille, everything will be fine. You know we can count on him to take care of our children." He said. "Now, let's go home I know our son is hoping to see our little angel."

She nodded. Camille began to clean her little girl, clothed her, and packed their things after Dion left the money to pay the medical expenses. And like the wind, they had disappeared like were never there.

The five year old boy was jumping up and down the house waiting for his new baby sister. He could only imagine how much fun he would be having with his new sibling. His uncle, on the other hand, was trying settling him down before his excitement took the best of him.

The boy had bright violet eyes, with his mother's bright blond hair. The excitement was turning his hair bright red, just like his eyes. His uncle was sitting on the edge of the sofa still hoping his nephew to calm down. "Ace, you need to calm down," He said.

"I can't! My baby sister is coming!" He yelled. "The princess is coming home."

The door of the house unlocked and he zoomed to the front entrance. He jumped up and down trying to catch a glimpse of her. The parents smiled at their child and told him how he will have to protect the new princess of the castle. It wasn't long till both children were off to bed and the adults were in Dion's study trying to figure out how were they going to deal with the press if the details of Émile's birth will cause a riot in their town.

"Our family has supported this small excuse of a town and the least those doctors will be discrete if they want to keep their job." The uncle said.

"Mon frère, please," Dion said. "We will make things worse."

"Dion is right, I will handle the doctors and nurses. Émile will only be exposed when we announce who the new D'Morgana child was born." Camille said. And by the next day, Camille had talked to all those who assisted on her daughter's birth to keep their mouths shut if they loved their job.

In a week, the little girl was showed to the public. Most of the villagers were happy, the other's weren't so delighted to have another D'Morgana "ruling" over them. Without a care, both parents began to care for the little after the uncle had left with to his partners side. She was a very energetic child and worst of all, she loved to defy authority. Her brother tried to keep her at bay to prevent from being exposed. Little did they know that in that in a few years her rebellious ways would cost her family's life.


	19. The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

 **There are mentions of rape in this chapter.**

* * *

 _5 years ago_ :

Émile had already started high school and with that new beginning her attitude was worse than before and with her brother gone she seemed more irritable. Today, her brother was going to visit the mansion after a whole year without visiting due to his college projects. He would arrive around midday while she was still in school. She was almost dying of excitement. Émile was counting the hours until she saw her brother in front of the school gates. "How is my beautiful little sister?" He said.

"I'm fine, but you dyed your hair. You know that affects your power, right?" She said.

"Only if you used permanent dye, it's only temporary. I just needed a darker color for the job I was applying." He explained. "Ems, mom and dad told me you've been wanting to leave town."

"Yeah, well I haven't been having the greatest days at home. I just want to leave and see how the world is." Ace smiled and got her in the car. They drove back to the mansion and spent all night just like they used two when they were little kids. That night, she had sneaked out to the school's pep rally, which was against her parent's wishes.

She got in time for the bonfire her friends were going to be. She greeted them, drank a little and even smooched with one of the boys in the bonfire. Without a wasting another second, the bonfire turned out to be more than that and she didn't want to be part of it. When she tried to back away two seniors tried to pin her down and get their way with her. Without her knowing, she pushed them away with her powers causing their death. In horror, she ran away and went back home to see her parents waiting for her in the front door. They had seemed alarmed when they saw her crying with no consolation. She told them what happened and how sorry she was for disobeying orders. "Momma, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do." She cried.

"Oh my sweet little girl, were you wearing the necklace?" Émile nodded. "Oh mon petit, I'm afraid our fears came sooner than later."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Mon petit, what your mother means is that we suspected when you grew your powers would increase, unlike your brother that stayed the same," Dion explained. "Now, we have to make your brother leave before the riots arrive."

"Papa, he was to staying here for a week." She cried. "Can't he stay a little longer?"

"No, mon petit, this town is still trapped in the old ages and will eventually accuse you as a witch and so will be the whole family."

"But, this has nothing to do with you. You have nothing to do with the accident." Their daughter said. "Why can't they leave us alone?"

The parents sighed. "There are people who have proof of us using our powers," Camille added. "We have done things we couldn't erase, and there is a possibility that it will kill us."

"It doesn't matter now, go to bed, sleep it off, and we'll call your uncle for assistance if you get arrested." Those were the last words her father had said to her that night.

A week later, Ace had left back to the city and everyone had forgotten about the incident that happened in the bonfire. Sadly, the people who wanted the D'Morgana gone were trying to prosecute Émile for the crime she had committed. She was processed and she never spoke until her uncle was present. She was released after the bail was set, but she never left the house. Some of her friends tried contacting her, but she refused to look see them after the trial was over. That went on for a whole month until the prosecutor found some evidence of her using her powers as a baby. The family was shocked that the footage still existed after they dealt with the situation, but it was followed by the exposure of her parents and brother. At the end of the day, the family was charged with practicing witchcraft and they were to be burned at the stake for their crimes.

The lawyer did all he could to save their lives using all the laws the United Nations had against this actions, but the judge didn't budge. The public was shouting devil worshippers, witches, and many worse. In a corner, the teen saw all her friends smirking with their phones on hand and she knew they were responsible. The D'Morgana family was locked up and waiting for the arrival of the last family member. Thankfully, Ace never traveled back to town and Émile was thankful for that.

In their captivity, the parents were able to tell their daughter all about their family and why her family was as powerful as they are. They were descendants of the famous enchantress Morgana le Fay from Arthur's time asking. The past generations maintained her name to show that not all of her descendants were evil. The teen was amazed at all her family had done to restore their name and help those in need. Sadly, they have heard about Morgana returning and that was the reason her parents were strict with her when it came to her powers.

When there were only a few days till the sentence to be completed, the girl's uncle brought a visitors so he would talk to the parents. "Brother, he's Bill Terrell." The uncle said.

"Oh, you must be the man who helped Ace with his master's degree," Camille said. "I can never thank you enough for helping him in the big city."

"Well, he also said he wanted to help out where I work but I don't believe he would enjoy what I do when he's on the field."

"You'll be surprised of what he can or can't do," Dion said. "But, why did you bring him when were are only days away from our execution."

"Because he's going to give your daughter a chance to live. I'll be taking her place even though I go against what my partner wishes." The uncle glanced Terrell who had tears in his eyes. "I think I can give her a shot after I wake my dormant powers. It will come with a cost, of course."

The two parents looked at each other, "She needs to live, and her role in this world is not done." Camille said. "We have to die, all of us."

"Camille, you don't mean…"

"Trouble will come I've seen it," she had interrupted her husband. "Whatever happens we must die and let her live. Tell Ace everything, he will understand what to do."

The days passed and Ace went back to the town not wanting to abandon his family in their worst times. Émile was sad that her brother will suffer for her crimes like her parents.

Each night, Émile would be taunted and beat by those who she called friends. But, the night Ace returned the family made their escape. Each went their separate ways two meet each other at the edge of town. Émile ran as fast as she could and made it to the meeting point. Nobody was there. She waited for at least an hour until for her family and decided to go back to see where they were. The townspeople got to them and were tying them up. Telepathically, her brother told her to stay away that this was their fate and she would meet them eventually, but it wasn't her time.

For the first time, she did as she was asked. She heard her parents' last words of her job of doing something greater in life, of her brother wanting her to move on and forgive, and her uncle saying she would always have her family close. With those words, they were burned. Their yells were heard from every corner of town and Émile's pain took control over her. Those who were next to her were surprised to have seen her there and not with her family. They ran in fear seeing the "dead"

Everyone near the stake was instantly killed. Nobody knew how to handle her until someone shot her with a dart gun.

She woke up in another town with a new name, a few pieces of clothes, a family picture, a book, and with a message that she had a chance to have a new life. Émile look at the bag again and saw a note that said;

 _Dear Émile:_

 _If you are reading this letter, your family had been executed by the people they helped all these years. I would like to say that with this letter you will have a new future. Sadly you will be persecuted. Your family didn't know the villagers were going to stage your death now that an organization wants your powers. Your new name will be Emily Williams. You have to always use this name. I will be protecting you._

 _Love;_

 _Your Guardian Angel._

Reading those words, she left following some of the instructions that were given to her. Emily never changed her name thinking it would be forgetting the sacrifice her family had done for her. Wiping her tears, she picked up the bag, got into a bus and left the edge of the town to her new life.


	20. Secret in Pandora's Box

Tony's P.O.V:

I try to hold my tear when both, Emily and Bill, finish talking about her past. Ems didn't look happy when she heard Bill's side of the story; from his relationship with her uncle to the sacrifice her parents and brother made for her to live. I put my arm around her, trying to calm her down. She did, but she still cried a little. "Why didn't you tell me from the start?" She said.

"I wanted to tell you, but I gave my word to your uncle that I wouldn't talk about his decision," He said.

"But why would he take my place? He was the only one who was normal in the family."

"Technically speaking your uncle was the one member who never stopped using his magic. He was the one responsible for giving me and your mother our powers."

"Hold on, what do you mean by giving you powers?" I said.

Emily and Bruce gave me puzzled looks. "The family have always been nitpicky with who joins the family," Bill explained. "They were bonded with magic for safe keeping."

"Wouldn't that ever backfire on them?"

"No, because once they bonded each others magic, the moment the spouse betrayed the family, the magic in them would kill them."

Everyone's eyes were wide open. "Why would they do that?" Bruce yelled.

"Because in the past, many family members died because their life partners would kill or betray them."

Emily wiped her tears. "Billy, I think you should go."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Angel." With those words, agent Terrell left the room. Then, Ems asked us to leave and let her mourn, again, for the loss of her family.

"I'll see you soon Babe," I kissed her temple and left the room with Bruce.

"I can't even imagine the pain she must be having right now," Bruce said.

I sighed. Her past was messed up, is that worst of all she found out her family died for her to fulfill a bigger purpose and how she lost her child in one day. I scratch the back of my head. "I wish I could help her more," I said.

"Tony, you have been there for her from the start," Bruce said. "To tell you the truth, I never expected your relationship to last this long. I always thought you'd dump once you got your way with her."

I shyly chuckled. "That would be something the paparazzi would have a field day. Yeah, I thought the relationship wouldn't last, but these past months…"

"No matter what I do, you two will always cross paths," Bill said.

I turn around. Bill was leaning against a wall. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When you made your suit and announced the WHOLE world you were Iron Man, I had to relocate her since you had drawn S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention."

"She was in California?"

"Yes, yet she didn't leave, until the whole mess with Vanko happened," Bill explained. "Then our dearest Asgardian arrived with an army of aliens; since I had no other place to relocate her with a SHIELD facility nearby, I had to rearrange everyone's memory about her stay in New York."

"Then why are you telling me this?" I said. "Why not take her away like you did before?"

Bill sighed. "Because right now, you are the only one she trust. I don't like you, I don't trust you, and I can't stand all the thoughts running through your dimwitted brain."

"Excuse me?" I was about to hit him if Bruce didn't hold me back.

"You are just a petty excuse for a man."

"That's it, you son of a bitch!" I yanked my arm from Bruce's grip. I swung my fist directly to his face, but he dodged and kneed me on my guts. Then he hit my back with his elbow. I fall and try to gasp for air

"I'm a telepath Stark," Bill said. He then turned around to face Emily. "Ems, what are you doing up?"

"I could hear you screaming from my room. First, you will apologize to Tony right now for what you did." She said. "Secondly, you and I will have to talk. Lastly, don't ever bully my boyfriend just because you don't like him."

I get up slowly catching my breath. Bruce helped me up. His hands were greenish. "I'm okay Bruce," I said. "You should go back to bed, Babe."

She smiled. "I will, as soon as my conversation with Billy is over." She pierced her eyes on agent Terrell. "Billy follow me, NOW!"

Ems went back to her room with the agent following her trail. I hit the ground once again after Emily left the hallway. "Tony you okay?"

"That fucking agent gave me one hell of a beat down," I said trying to catch my breath again.

Emily's P.O.V:

I walk back to bed trying to hold the pain. Billy kept staring at the floor like an embarrassed little kid. I am mad beyond compare, first with the fact that he hid t my family's secrets, his marriage to my uncle, and how he practically beat the hell out of Tony. "You better start have a good excuse for hitting Tony," I said.

Billy looked at me; his face had a serious look. "He was going to hit me; I acted on instinct."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Look, Little Angel. I know I have lied to you these past five years, but it was the only way I could protect you. I promised your uncle I would keep you safe no matter what," He said.

I took a deep breath and changed the subject. "What about your wife, your daughter were they even real?"

"My daughter did die in the alien invasion. She was your cousin, my sister, rest in peace, acted as our surrogate years before you were born," Billy explained. "We were thinking of introducing her to the family, but the execution took place. We didn't want to expose her to that. My 'wife' is actually a friend that helps me go undercover."

I hold back my tears. "You still lied to me Billy, and you expect me to welcome you with open arms."

"Sweetie, I'm not expecting a warm welcome, but I do want to protect you just like I promised," He said. "You are the last memory I have of Darl. I don't want to fail him now." He cried choking up with his last words.

"You should have told me the truth from the start." I sobbed, "Promise me you won't lie to me."

"On your family's honor, I swear I will never lie to you."

I took a deep breath. "Now, going to the other topic. I don't care what you think about Tony, and I don't care if you don't agree with our relationship, you had no right to do so."

"I know I was out of line, but all the things he has imagined of doing. He was planning on dumping once he got his way with you." He said. "That's why I told you I didn't agree with this."

"But that's not your decision to make Billy, it's mine. He has proven to be the man of my dreams. You should know that by now." I said. "He has respected my wishes even if it goes against what he wants. He has cared for me. Billy, he loves me. Tony didn't think I was a freak when he saw my hair change."

Billy hugged me immediately. "I don't want to see you hurt again."

I hug Billy back. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. After this, Billy told me everything he knew about my family and how he met my uncle.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am so happy to have many people reading this fanfiction in a short period of time. Keep on writing reviews since it helps me a lot with my how the story will go. If you have questions feel free to send me a private message or send out a review.**

 _ **Next chapter will be another flashback in Billy's point of view and his life dealing with magic and his family's death. Later on, Emily will interact with the members of the team. There will be a bombshell of emotions involved in the next chapters, you've been warned. **_


	21. The Pain of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter is a flashback in Billy's P.O.V. Hope you like it this is Billy's "debut."**

* * *

28 years ago:

I was sent to "babysit" all the holding cells for the KGB members. My dearest friend Fury thought it would entertain me while I recover from the broken arm in my last mission. It was boring beyond compare. Nothing ever happened here. I called Samantha for an update on our undercover mission. "Hey girl, how's everything over there?" I said.

"Investigating Russians is no fun; I don't know why the hell Nick sent you here," She said.

"You doubt my abilities?"

"Oh, I don't but," She paused. "I gotta go."

"No, save me from my misery."

"Ha, ha, I have to go now, Terrell."

I ignored her. A man appeared trying to gain access to one of the inmates. "Sam, There's an intruder here." I hung up the phone and pointed my gun at his head. "Hands where I can see them. Who sent you here?"

The man raised his hand and turned to me. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His icy blue eyes were intoxicating. He kept quiet but smirked. I got ready to apprehend him when he disappeared in a blink of an eye. I called Nick immediately. "There was a security breach," I said. "Don't ask me how or who."

"Did you apprehend..."

"He disappeared when I was going to apprehend him." I knew I was in serious trouble for letting someone go.

Nick sighed. "Terrell, if anything happens to the captain, it will be on your hands."

"And you don't think I know that?" I yelled. "Look everything is fine here, but I don't want to babysit the people who almost killed me just because I have a broken arm."

"I need one of my best guys in there for safe keeping," He said.

I hear his voice in the room, and I turn around to see him. "You know, I am not the only guy you can trust. You are just mad my cover was blown ."

He smirked. "Terrell you are suspended until further notice."

"The hell Fury, I don't even know what the hell happened here." I crossed my arms avoiding to hit my superior.

"Look at it as a vacation." Fury said, "A cat told me how big of an ass I've been."

I was shocked with Nick's last sentence. I said that to Sam after his big promotion. "She's one fucking snitch."

"Go home Terrell, you'll receive a call when your suspension is over."

I gave him a death stare and walked away. "You better pay me for this you ass," I muttered.

"I heard that Terrell," He yelled. He was laughing a little.

"I know!" I left the facilities and head back to my apartment. I pick up the mess I had before I left to my mission a month ago. It was almost ten o'clock when I finished cleaning. I ordered take out, sat on the bay window in the living room, and admired my neighbors. While eating, I notice the piercing look from the intruder from the apartment in front of mine. The man gave me a smile and stepped away from the window. I finish eating; and went straight to bed thinking about that man.

Three days later:

I got to my favorite cafe a block away from my apartment to enjoy the view of the city. For the first time in my life, I wasn't thinking of any missions, about killing some terrorist, and, better yet, Fury's sorry ass. I sigh at the piece of literature when I see someone sitting next to me. "I see that you are no longer babysitting the feared Russian." The man said.

I lift my gaze from the book and saw the icy blue eyes from before. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

He smiled. "I'm not the enemy, my name is Darl."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, the Mr. Agent doesn't like surprises." He chuckled. "I'm here to see you, and I can assure you, I don't disappoint."

I narrow my eyes. "Tell me the real reason."

He bent to my ears and whispered. "I am the demon who is looking for the next victim to kill." I felt sick when I heard those words, but all he did was chuckle. "Relax, I'm not going to do that Mr. Agent. If you follow me, I can answer all your questions."

I narrow my eyes once more, but I agreed to his terms. We took a cab and Darl gave the cab driver the direction to an isolated area in New York. We went to Hemlock Ridge, which made me worry a little. He paid the cab fare and waited till the taxi left the area. "There's no need to grab your gun, Mr. Agent," He said. "We gotta go deep into the woods; I can't afford other people listening."

How the hell did he know I had my gun? "Look, if you have to tell me something, tell me here and now."

He sighed. "I really can't tell you anything, when there's a possibility of others listening."

I give him a glare. "I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me."

He rubbed his eyes in frustration and took a deep breath. "Fine, Bill."

"How do you know my name?"

He glared at me this time. "Will you let me explain? You are worse than what my brother told me you'd be." He said. "The reason why I know your name and why I appeared in your agency's building was because I was meant to see you. I made my brother do a spell that would help me find my soulmate."

"What kind of bullshit are you trying to sell me?" I yelled.

"I'm not," He sighed. "I come from a line of powerful witches. One of my powers is pyrokinesis, I have more, but I rarely use any of them." He grabbed a piece of wood on the ground it lit up.

"What the fuck..." _How the hell is this happening?_

"Bill, I wasn't going to approach you like this, but I believe I can trust you," He said putting out the fire.

I try to process all the information he gave me. I always knew the impossible could happen, but seeing this frightening. I remain speechless while Darl explains more about his other powers. "This is a lot to process, and I have a girlfriend." I interrupted him.

"You are lying," He smiled. "Because the girlfriend you supposedly have, is your best friend."

"How do..."

"I'm also a telepath Bill." He interrupted. "Look, I just told you this to get to know you better."

"I need to go home."

"May I?" He extended his hand. I look at his hand and hesitate on going with him. With the small amount of time, I took his hand. In less than a minute, we were in my apartment. My eyes were wide with shock. Before he left, he wrote his phone number and address in case I wanted to get in touch. Once he disappeared, I shut all the curtains in my apartment and grabbed my phone. "Sam, something freaky just happened," I said. She was alarmed when I rushed starting a conversation like that and once she heard what happened she felt relieved it wasn't horrible.

Sam tried to calm me down saying how an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. should be; sadly, she was right. She was the only one who knew I love men, not because I was scared to come out, but because I don't like to share much about my life. I sighed knowing she was right. After hanging up, I call Darl and tell him I was willing to give him a chance. Little did I know that I would enjoy spending time with him.

We dated for a year and a half. We got married in the same spot he proposed and told me about his powers. Sam was the only witness. She tied our right hands with a red ribbon. Then Darl wrote the symbol of eternity in our arms with his blood. After saying our vows, he untied the ribbons, and I felt power running through my body. He smiled. "Now we are bonded for all eternity."

"I love you." I kissed him.

"I love you too, my dove." He caressed my cheek.

"Sam, thank you for being here."

"I couldn't miss this, Terrell, or should I say D'Morgana." She joked.

"I'm taking his name," Darl said. "There's something dark lurking around my family, having that name will only bring Bill pain. I don't want that for him." Samantha and I were both surprised to hear those words from Darl.

After a week, I began to have Darl's power of telepathy. I didn't know why, until he explained, that the bond he made with his blood made it possible for me to have one of the family's powers. I practiced every day and gained control over the power that helped me during missions. A few years passed when our daughter came into the world. My sister offered to be our surrogate so the baby could be both, a Terrell and a D'Morgana. Sadly my sister died during childbirth due to the amount of strength she had to use.

After our little girl's first birthday, I heard that Darl's little brother had his second child. He had told me that she was the only one to be able to use her powers as a newborn. The worry that Darl had 23 years ago was my worry too. I knew there was a possibility that I could lose him. I felt the darkness lurking in our home.

Years passed, our little girl was in New York for her first year of college. She was incredibly smart. Top of her class and she could skip a few grades allowing her to be where she is. That same year, Darl's family was sentenced to burn at the stake for his niece trying to fend herself. Darl didn't find a way to save them. Each spell that he did backfired. Everything changed when he told me the only way for his family to move on was to let his niece live and take her place. At first, I refused. I couldn't stand the world without him. He told me about the dark presence lurking in our home and take our niece's place was the only way to make it go away.

Days before the execution, I was able to meet his family. They were devoted to each other considering what their young one did. The mother told us about her purpose in life is not done, while theirs and their son's had come to an end. I cried after we left their holding cell, and no comfort from Darl could ease the pain.

On the execution, there was a hole in my heart. I couldn't understand what it was, but it was an incredible pain. His last words to his hometown were loving and caring. He knew they were up to something the minute our niece ran away that day. I looked over the crowd and saw Émile going berserk. She killed everyone near her. Her powers were incredible. I got my tranq gun and shot her. I left her in the nearest bus station before I called S.H.I.E.L.D. to handle everything here.

I went back home, keeping tabs on my niece. I didn't tell my little girl about what happened to her father until she gained his powers. I couldn't bare it, with the hatred she had towards me. With all the pain that I had endured, I never noticed the dark presence never left our home. So, when the Chitauri attacked that presence was gone. The moment it left, Samantha and Fury had informed me that my daughter died protecting a little boy from the aliens. Since then, I have asked Samantha to help me take care of the only family I had left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and I promise this won't be the last time you'll see Darl. (A friend almost killed me when Darl died.)**

 **The next chapter will be Tony and Bruce working on Ultron. We'll eventually see Emily tapping into her family's powers and helping the Avengers in the process.**

 **Please review the chapter, I would like to read what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until Next time ;)**


	22. Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter is the introduction to Age of Ultron and I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V:

After I leave Tony recovering from the beatdown he had; I got to Emily's room to see how she was doing. I accidentally heard part of the conversation she had with agent Terrell. It was heartbreaking to hear he lost his whole family in such a horrible way. "Ems, I think Bruce want to talk to you," The agent said. He left the room after saying goodbye to Emily.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to check up on you that's all," I said.

"Bruce, it's okay," She smiled. "How is Tony doing?"

I took a deep breath. "Good considering what happened. How are you doing?"

"I, um, I'm okay... I mean, yes, I am, but at the same time, I'm not. It's just so much information in less than an hour." She was rambling. "Losing my little boy, now Billy turning out to be my uncle, and I am expected to take over my family's duties accepting all their power. It's too much." Tears began to fall without her even noticing.

I rush to her side and try to calm her down. "Ems, you are not alone in this. We will help you with all we can. Just take it easy, you'll see everything will work out."

She nodded. "Bruce, what should I do? Should I even embrace my family's power?"

"Emi if it were me, I would choose a life free of danger and secret agents, but you have to embrace whatever your family left you. If they thought it was for the best, you should honor their memory accepting those powers."

Emily faintly chuckled. "Can you please check on Tony, and when you do, there are some things we need to talk about."

"Yes, because I need to get a break from your egotistic boyfriend." I joked. She laughed a little more when I left. I go to the room next to hers, and see Tony working. "Aren't you supposed to be resting for a while?"

He looked up. "I was, Banner, but I couldn't shake this idea off of my head," He said. "I've been looking at your research, and I think, we can make a machine help us keep the peace on Earth. That way we don't have to risk our lives in battle."

"Tony, where did this idea come from?"

He hesitated to tell me. "Look, don't you want to stop fighting all the bad guys in this world?" He held tight the tablet on hand. "This can help us."

I examine the work he had done in the little time he had. It was not a bad idea; this could help us in the future. I agree on helping Tony, and we started building Ultron.

Two months passed and we've made progress with Ultron. The others were looking for HYDRA facilities but had no luck. Billy was helping Steve and Natasha with all he could, but there was still a dead end. Also, Fury was informed about Billy's niece and what she could do. Once Fury heard, he almost killed Billy for lying to him for 28 years. Not even Samantha could save Billy from Fury.

Today, Tony and I were trying to wake Ultron, but we were still missing one piece to make it complete. We worked on it for a whole day without any lunch breaks. When it was dinner time, Emily came down interrupting us. "Guys, can you stop working for a bit?" Emily said. "Tony, you said we were going out today?"

Tony looked up, and his face was completely pale. "Shit, I forgot," He said. "Babe, can we reschedule?"

My eyes widen. I look over at Emily, her hair was turning blood orange. "You've said that for the past month. You either get ready, or you won't see me for the rest of the year." She crossed her arms.

I pushed Tony to Emily's side. "You'll thank me later Tony."

"Before I leave, Billy told Fury about HYDRA'S location. You'll be going there, first thing in the morning."

I nodded and continued working with Ultron.

Emily's P.O.V:

I never noticed if I was stomping on my way to our floor or if there was smoke coming from my ears. It was going to be our first date in three months. I look at Tony, and he was still working on his tablet. "Anthony Edward Stark, stop working already!" I yelled.

"Bruce and I are near a breakthrough," He said.

"What's so important about this experiment?" I said.

"If we are successful, it will bring peace to all the chaos in our world," He said. "Then we don't have to worry about any danger."

"The idea sounds great, but I don't think a machine should bring peace."

"Babe, this is not a bad idea, and it would mean we can spend more time together."

I cross my arms, again. I glare at him. "I don't want you working tonight. Tomorrow you have to go to Sokovia, and I'll be stuck here under the excruciating watch of Fury and Hill."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"You're right, I did promise we would go out. And, I think I know the perfect place; let me change." He went to his room.

When he got out, he was wearing the same AC/DC shirt with a leather jacket and some jeans. I smiled at the memory. "Where are we going?" I said.

"If I remember correctly, I left the tower ten months ago," He said looking at his watch. "It was a quarter till eleven when I got into my car and drove to a diner." He grabbed my hand and playfully dragged me to where his car was. I got in and told me all the things he had done on our fateful meeting until we arrived at the dinner.

"Bruce told you what happened three months ago, didn't he?" He nodded.

"Yeah, he did. But, my story doesn't end there," He said. "I sat on one of the booths to the nearest window; then a girl with beautiful icy blue eyes and purple hair asked for my order."

The diner was almost empty. I saw my old coworkers, who seemed afraid that I returned. We sat down in a booth near to the window just like he did before. "All I remember was a guy full of himself." I joked.

"You hurt me Bright Eyes," He laughed. "I'm just glad I met you."

I smile. "I'm glad too. You've changed me for the better, even though, I still don't trust the others." We grab each other's hand and kissed. "We should order something."

Tony called for a waiter and ordered. I look over at Tony with a devilish smile. He knew I wanted to mess with the waitresses. When the waitress brought our drinks, I told her she brought the wrong drink. I kept saying that until the food was ready when she gave me the first soda. Tony was trying not to laugh in front of the waitress. Tony paid after we finished eating. We left to the Tower and kept watching movies until we fell asleep.


	23. Nightmares

Emily's P.O.V:

 _The room was completely dark. I felt like I was about to die with the lack of air. I looked around and saw a figure red eyes looking at me from the distance. There was also a blue and red flash surrounding the figure. He said it would bring death and sorrow. I look over to my right, and I see the team broken and defeated. Tony looked horrible, and Bruce looked feverish. I run to their side trying to help them. "Tony look at me," I said. "Please look at me." I slapped him gently waiting for a reaction._

 _Tony was in a daze. No matter what I did, I couldn't snap him out from the pain he felt. I go over to Bruce and try to snap him out, but he was too broken. I did the same with the rest of the team. Natasha, Steve, Thor and Bruce were staring into oblivion. Clint, on the other hand, was on his way to reaching the afterlife._

 _The two flashes were slowly swarming around me. First one tried to attack me and the other control me. Then, the blue flash trying to get me away from Tony while the red one tried keeping the red eye figure away. I didn't understand what was happening. First they were against me but now they were protecting me._

 _Tony's eyes locked on the red eyed figure. "Please, leave her out of this." He panted. "She's an innocent, let her be. She's innocent!"_

 _"I said so before Stark. There is only one path to peace, your extinction." It said._

 _Before I knew it, everyone was dead. Tony was staring at me in horror. I felt something wet falling from my chest and mouth. I look down, and I saw a whole in my chest and Tony yelling in pain._

"TONY!" I yelled. My eyes were wide open. I got up trying to catch my breath; I paced back and forth near the sofa. Tony's eyes were staring at me looking for ways to comfort me. He hugged me trying to stop me from pacing, hoping to calm me down, but it didn't. It made it worse. All the scenes of my nightmare swarm in an instant. My tears fell like a waterfall. Tony shushed me in a soothing tone. He pets my hair as it slowly turned blue and told me everything was okay. "Y-you were dead. Bruce, Billy..." I sobbed.

"It was only..." He was interrupted when the team entered the common room with weapons in hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Jarvis sent a message that there was a security breach in the tower," Steve said. "Are you guys alright?"

I was still in Tony's grasp shaking. "We're fine. I just had a nightmare." I said. I look at Tony in the eye. "Something bad will happen on your missions."

"Emily, what did you see?" Billy said. He looked concerned.

"Um, there was this red-eyed man. There were some strange powers surrounding him. And, all of you were broken." My voice was louder and cracked. "That man killed you one by one, and then he killed me and let Tony see it all."

Billy began to worry now, "I never expected this to happen so soon."

"Agent Terrell, what is going on?" Steve said.

"She just had her first premonition," Billy said. "I'll have to stay for this mission. I won't be able to help you." He scratches the back of his head.

"Terrell it will be easier for us to get what we need and infiltrate without any casualties if you are with us," Natasha said.

"She comes first," He said. "I have said that and will continue saying so." Billy looked at me with care.

Natasha kept arguing with Billy about him going to their mission, and Tony joined in saying I needed someone to guide me through this process. While the other fought, Bruce took me to the other side of the room to keep me from their argument. "Ems, you okay?" He said.

I shook my head. "It was awful Bruce. That figure was vicious. It only wanted to kill us." I took a deep breath. "I can't believe you convinced me on accepting these powers."

"Ems all visions won't come true, and I am sure we are making it out alive today," He said. Bruce hugged me tight. I look over at my watch and notice it was barely four o'clock. Bruce smiled when I told him they had to leave soon.

"Billy is staying with me until I figure out how to deal with all my powers, or I speed up the process," I said. "That is final!" The team was quiet after I spoke. Most of them left after they ate Steve's breakfast, setting up for the mission; only Tony, Billy, and Bruce stayed behind.

"Bruce beat some ass in Sokovia," I said. "Don't go crazy, though."

He smiled. "You don't worry; everything will be fine." He hugged me and left to meet the others.

"Billy, can I have a moment alone with Tony? I don't want you reading our thoughts." He nodded and left. "Promise me you'll come back alive."

"That's the thing kid; you won't get rid of me that easily," He chuckled, and hugged me tight.

"Well..." I smiled. "If you come back kicking, I promise you'll have a big 10th-anniversary present." I wink at Tony; he immediately knew what I meant.

He broke the hug by kissing me. "Don't worry Bright Eyes, I'll come back safe and sound," He mumbled in the kiss. I smiled after he left winking at me.

At the break of dawn, Bill had me in an intense training. I learned how to scry for objects and people, levitate, and teleport. In the process, I was awakening my uncle's pyrokinesis powers and my father's photokinetic and cryokinetic powers. It was hard to use them in my first five hours of exposure to them, but I eventually got a hang of if when it was dinner time.

Billy surprised me with some homemade fried chicken with smashed potatoes, being one of my favorite things to eat. During dinner, I told him my concerns of graduating, both, high school and college. His eyes shined with glee. He said he was going to help with all the process of prepping me for the GED test and apply to a community college.

After dinner, I went to Bruce and Tony's lab to see how everything was going in Sokovia. "Jarvis, can I video call, Tony?" I said.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Stark is unavailable right now." The AI said. "I can send him a message after the mission is complete."

"Sure, and Jarvis," I added, "please give me all the information I need to pass the GED test I'll be taking soon."

"Right away, Ms. D'Morgana. All information will be in your room."

"Thanks, Jarvis." I left to my room and took the tablet Tony gave me three months ago to entertain myself in the hospital. I read all the subjects I have to study, gladly, most of the test's subjects I covered it in high school. I just needed to review them all.

Tony's P.O.V:

We were under attack. I was going for Loki's scepter while the rest of the team kept fighting H.Y.D.R.A.'s soldiers. Sadly, Wolfgang von Strucker had a forced field on their fortress. It took me a while to be able to break it down, and I made my way to find the scepter. As I got closer to it, I felt uneasy. There was something wrong here. I turn around to see a Chitauri ship growl at me heading to a portal. As I follow the path it was taking, I see all of my friends' dead bodies lying on a mountain. I am shocked to see the strongest people I know dead. I rush to see if anyone had a pulse. I stood beside the Captain checking his pulse, he grabs my arm and pulls me closer. "You... could have," He gasped, "saved us."

I pull away my hand from his neck once I knew he was dead. _Did I do this?_ I look over to the portal in horror. Loki took over our world. The team was broken, and I let it happen. I turned around once again and saw Emily crucified on a stake. She was covered in blood from head to toe. She had multiple slash wounds. I ran to her side, and all she did was scream at me for betraying her and letting our son die three months ago. "Ems, I'm sorry," I said. "I wish, I could have found you sooner."

I shut my eyes to avoid seeing her disappointment. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at the scepter once again. I summoned one of my suit's gloves and took the scepter.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The meaning's of Emily's newfound powers:**

 **pyrokinesis-** **the ability to generate and control fire**

 **photokinesis- the ability to produce and manipulate light.**

 **cryokinetic- the ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold.**

 **scrying** **-** **the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.**

 **I have mentioned pyrokinesis before, but I want to clarify it.**

 **On the next chapter, the power of the scepter will be calling for Emily, and Thor will see what happens when she uses it.** **Tony and Bruce will begin the last step to build Ultron. Tony will be spending more time with Emily in this chapter** **. Emily will eventually notice something different in Tony's eyes after Wanda exposing Tony's fears.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update soon.**

 **~BYE ;P**


	24. Tony's Surprise

Emily's P.O.V:

It was sundown when I heard the team's ship arrive. I leave my room running to Tony hoping to tell him the good news. Jarvis was telling me the mission was successful, and Tony was going to celebrate this Saturday. When I got to the floor, I bump into Thor, who was holding a scepter. "Sorry Big Guy," I said. "Didn't see you there." I rub my nose bridge; I forgot I was wearing my glasses. I glance at the scepter and felt it was calling me.

He smiled. "It's okay my lady." He started to look at me weird when the scepter was shaking, trying to get away from his hands. "What is wrong?"

"Thor, I can hear that scepter calling my name." I extended my hands. "May I?" He hesitated a little when he gave me the scepter. I look at Thor and the scepter. It was calling my name; my powers were asking for it. I feel the scepters powers flowing through me until it blasted me to the other side of the room. All that happened in a few seconds. I scratched the back of my head checking if there were any injuries, gladly there were none.

Thor rushed to my side and checked for any injuries on my head. "Lady Emily, are you alright?"

"Thor, I'm fine," I stood up. "Don't tell Tony what happened." He nodded, and I left to see Tony. There was power in that scepter that no one should ever possess. When I got to where Tony was, I saw Maria Hill and Steve talking about twins who have strange powers. Tony was leaving the ship when I saw him. "TONY!" I yell with delight.

He hugged me and twirled me in the air. "Hey there, Hermione," He said. "How was your day yesterday?"

"Put me down and I'll tell you, Mr. Philanthropist." He chuckled and put me down. "I'm taking my GED test in a few days; Jarvis has been prepping me for it. Also, I have three new powers and control them perfectly. I wasn't expecting you till ten."

He furrows his eyebrows with an evil grin. "Since when do you wear glasses? You look like a teacher." He shows me a cocky smile. "Could that be the surprise for tonight."

"Oh hell no, I am not going to fulfill some weird fantasy," I giggled. He puts his left arm around me. "But, I did promise a surprise. Now, I gotta clean up your room."

"What were you doing in my room Bright Eyes?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Jarvis told me you had some papers concerning Steve, Iron Man, and other things. I had to scatter everything around the room to read it before your arrival." I explained. "Then, I plastered all of your scientific and mathematical notes to memorize them and practice them."

"I don't think my work will be covered in the test Babe."

"You'd be surprised of how much your work is presented in some of the past tests..." I smirked as did he. "Don't get all high and mighty, Mr. Philanthropist. These two days have been hell for me; I don't know how you can stand working for days without your head exploding."

"Take it easy Kid; I don't want you to get sick," Tony said. "Anyways, I have to check the team and work something with Bruce. I'll be on our floor by ten."

He kissed my forehead. We both go to the elevator, and he kisses me when we reached to the floor he was heading. I head to my room and get all the things I wanted to prepare tonight. I asked Jarvis to get me half of the leftovers from yesterday's dinner and send the other half to Bruce and Tony. Nine o'clock comes around; I set up everything. There were rose petals all over the floor, scented candles in every corner of the room, and I was getting dressed in the lingerie Tony bought after I moved in. Once ten arrives, Jarvis informed me that Tony was heading over to his room. Butterflies were flying in my stomach; I was finishing the last details had for the surprise. I hope I don't mess this up.

The door opens, and I hid in the bathroom. I could hear Tony chuckle with delight. "Ems, where are you?" He chuckled.

"I'm in the bathroom; I'm not coming out until your eyes are covered." I poke my head out of the bathroom to see him do it. When he did, I slowly get out of the bathroom and stand in front of him. I cover my face being a little ashamed. "You can uncover them now," I replied.

I make a gap between my fingers, to see Tony's face. He was smiling and blushing. "This is a surprise." He brushed his fingers in between my breast removing the whipped cream I had there. He examined me from head to toe. He stared at all the places there that had whipped cream. My neck, chest and lips.

Tony removes his clothes instantly only having his briefs on. He brushed his thumb on my lips and ate the cream off his finger. Then, he kissed me. I could taste the vanilla when his tongue made its way to my mouth. He carried me bridal style to his bed. I giggled. He continued kissing my weak spots. First, he removed the cream around my neck then followed by my breast. Once everything was clean, he continued kissing my breast removing the vanilla taste I had on my skin. "I love you so much, Pinky," He said.

My hair must have changed now. I kiss him again while his hand headed south. He played with me for a few minutes. I feel like I'm drifting away by his motion and our pleasure. The heat was taking over me slowly, my heart was trying to burst out of my chest, and my thoughts were only focusing on Tony. My moans get louder every time I feel the ectasis Tony's hand is giving me. He knew I was growing impatient. He shushed me gently. "Not yet, Ems." He caressed my cheeks and kissed me again I couldn't stand the pain of the heat. Tony was breaking me slowly, and I couldn't comprehend how. A wave of heat was rushing in my body. My grip on the sheets tightens. I reached my breaking point.

"Tony," I whispered. My breathing was heavy. By now, the only thing covering our bodies were thrown to the floor. He smiled as he made his way inside me. I grunt once he was fully in. It was slightly painful after three months. He keeps thrusting again and again. His hands reached for my shoulders as he made my upper body cling to him. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. I was now moving my hip, feeling it deeper than before. Both of our movements synchronize without giving it much thought. We are both moaning, and we kissed. I felt we were soon going to climax soon. By then, Tony leaned my back against the bed, and his thrusts were harder and faster. My legs wrapped themselves onto Tony's hips while my hands are holding onto Tony's shoulders.

I dug my nails into his back in the anticipation of the moment. Without a minute to spare, Tony and I climaxed. He brushed away the bangs that were hiding my eyes and smiled at me. I smile back caressing his cheek. "Happy tenth month anniversary," I said.

He lied beside me. We were facing and caressing one another. "I love you Emily D'Morgana." He kissed the top of my nose. "Did I ever tell you that your white eyes look beautiful?"

I giggle. "No, you haven't. And, I love you too Anthony Edward Stark." I bury my face against his chest. "Can we stay like this forever?"

"I know," He hugged me closer to him. "I know, but now you don't have to hide anymore. Now I can show you to the world and scream the love I feel for you."

"Let's take things slow. I'm not ready to face public just yet." I giggled. We talked about his mission and other things he had been working on. I lost consciousness when soon after Tony began talking about Mark VII.

"Tony," I interrupted him. "Do you remember the peace machine you are building?"

He looked at me confused. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Please, don't build it. It won't end well." I stare. "Promise me, Tony. Promise me you won't build that machine."

He takes his time to answer. _He is hesitating._ "Tony. PROMISE ME!"

He rubbed his eyes. "I promise, I won't build Ultron," He said. "Go to bed Babe, we both need to get up early in the morning." After this, I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, I put a lot of work in this chapter.**

 **By next chapter, there will be a lot of interaction between Emily and the whole team, but mostly with Thor. Also, Emily will be using her powers and discover a few secrets between the teammates. Depending on how the chapter goes, Ultron will make his first appearance and Emily won't be happy.**

 **I'll be posting a new chapter soon.**


	25. The Magic & Disaster

Emily's P.O.V:

I look at the empty bed, mesmerized by last night's actions. I stretched brushing my arms against the bed's fabric and felt a piece of paper. I got up to read the note that Tony had left.

 _Ems, I got up early to work with Bruce. I also took the liberty of making this room our room now that I noticed you took over the closet and bathroom. I know our work schedule is tight these two days, I squeezed a few hours for lunch. Also, study hard and I don't mind you pranking the guys with your magic._

 _Love;_

 _Your Philanthropist_

I smile at the note Tony left and got dressed minutes after. Today I had to practice my magic, try to connect with my brother and cousin's powers, and to make sure my spells don't backfire before sundown. In annoyance towards my work, I drag myself to the kitchen to see Steve cooking the team breakfast. The rest arrived after Steve finished with cooking. "Good morning guys," I said.

"Why good morning lady Emily," Thor said, "Did your wound heal?" _He's talking about yesterday's incident._

"I'm okay, Thor," I smiled.

"I was going to ask if you guys would like to help me with my magic. Billy wants to see progress, and I need someone else's memories to do so," I explained. "It's okay if you say no, I already know about your past encounters with magic. I just don't want Billy giving me extra work."

The team exchanged concerned looks when I asked them to be my _magical guinea pigs._ They kept quiet for a long while until Thor spoke on their behalf. "We'll be glad to assist you with your magical responsibilities," He yelled with excitement.

Clint scratched the back of his head. "I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea as long as no one is mind controlled."

"I won't cross that line, first because I don't know how and secondly because I believe taking the rights of another is repulsing."

"I'm glad we are on the same page," Barton smirked. "What do you need from us?"

"I only need to practice a few spells like stopping time, making someone tell the truth, and finding their true love. They are only the basic at least that's what Billy said." I replied. "You can refuse to participate if the spell makes you uncomfortable."

"I think this is going to be fun," Romanov smirked. "Let's get to it, I know how agent Terrell can be when you fail an assignment."

"Then you four follow me." I went to the common room and took the notebook I had with spells. Billy had told me to write them and test them out. _I hope they don't backfire on me_. I open the notebook and said:

 _Time stand still, I order you. Don't return until I'm through. Let this be a moment to learn and feel. Time stand still, don't dare to move._

I held the team's hand and saw how everything around us froze. I squealed with delight knowing my first spell was a success. The others were amazed at what I did. "Okay, who's first?" I said.

They all started to panic. "Why don't we let the eldest to go first, it seems fear to let the elderly go through everything," Clint said.

"What?" Steve yelled. "Why do I have to go first?"

"All we are saying that you and Thor should go first, there is no harm in that," Natasha said.

Steve rolled his eyes and made a gesture for me to continue. "What spell do you want me to use? It's only one per person, and I only have three." I said. "Are you two okay with the truth spell?" They nodded. I held their hands and said:

 _Open heart, no truth entwined. Open your heart, leave no lie behind._

"Did it work?" Natasha said. "Will they tell the truth?"

"For the next five minutes, yes," I said. "Ask them anything."

Natasha's evil grin reached from ear to ear. She looked like she wanted revenge. "One of you two ate my favorite chocolate cake three weeks ago. Who did it?"

"I ate the cake of chocolate," Thor said. His eyes were wide in shock. He covered his mouth to prevent from talking for the last four minutes of the spell.

"Why?"

Thor couldn't fight the urge to tell the truth. "I wanted to try another Midgardian sweets." He covered his mouth again preventing from speaking again. I giggle at Thor's attempts to shut up.

"I got the information I needed. Now, it's Captain's turn." Natasha's grin was still there.

"Two minutes," I said.

"Okay, my turn," Hawkeye said. "Cap, have you ever danced, alone, to any recent music hits of the century... Naked?"

Steve was holding the urge to talk. He began to sweat, and blood came out from a corner of his lips. "Yes, I dance to Old Time Rock and Roll just like the actor in the movie," He said. "It seemed funny and tried it out. Then I started dancing it just like in the movie every free time I could find."

Tears were fighting to run through my cheeks. I try to hold the laugh just like everyone else, but this confession was too much. "How do you guys even know these things?"

"We find out secrets for a living Emily, you just made it easier for us to confirm our investigation," Natasha said. "But this, this is comedy gold. I never expected Cap to dance to Old Time Rock and Roll. When Tony finds out."

"No, whatever happens here stays here. The last thing I need is to hear Tony gloat about the pranks he did to Steve before I go to sleep." I said. "Anyway, time's up," I said. "Okay, who's next?

"I'll go," Clint raised his hand and sat in front of me. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get a premonition from you. If that's okay." I said. He nodded in agreement. We both held hands. I took deep breaths for a minute. Suddenly I saw an image of Clint with a wife and three kids. One of them was a newborn, and the other two were soon to be pre-teens. _He's married, and he has such a beautiful baby boy_. Then another image appeared where Clint was mind controlled; he was shooting arrows killing those around him. I force my eyes opened and tried to catch my breath.

"Ems, what's wrong?" Clint said. "What did you see?"

I regained my composure quickly. "I saw a Mrs. Barton in the future and a beautiful baby. Clint, be careful on your next mission. Someone will try to control you again and will make you kill those around you." I explained. "I fear that it's connected with my first premonition."

"I'll be careful then, and we'll talk about the Mrs. Barton later. I want to know exactly what you saw." He said and went to Steve's side. "I guess, it's Natasha's turn."

"Only you and I will be the only ones to see this," I explained. "This will tell us who your soulmate is. It's something similar to what my uncle did for Billy. Ready?" She nodded, and I said:

 _If there be a perfect match, let her find it with no fight. Give me now the answer we seek. Find her love so strong and free._

In an instant, a green image appeared in front of us. She was confused. "Why are you smiling, all I see is a green blob," She said. I squealed with excitement when the image cleared to me. _Bruce and Natasha are soulmates!_

I hug her immediately, and it made her uncomfortable. "Oh my god, I can finally hook him up with someone," I yelled. "Everything makes sense, though. How could I be so blind?"

"What are you talking about?" She said.

"You and Bruce are soulmates," I whispered for her to hear.

Her eyes were wide in shock at the revelation but didn't fight it. After this, I broke the time spell, and everything was moving. The team was amazed at all that I did. Steve begged me to erase everyone's memory, but I still couldn't do that. I made fun of him for a while, though. Later I confronted Clint about his wife, and he told me that he married her before becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He made me promise to keep quiet since she was a secret. Natasha never came to me asking about Bruce, though. I guess she was already flirting with him.

An hour passed, and everyone left to their daily routines. I felt I had made new friends, especially Thor being the magical one in the team. We talked for, at least, another hour. He told me about Asgard, his mother, his brother, and all his adventures he had in the Nine Realms. All those stories were amazing, most of them matching the mythology I've studied with my family years ago.

At lunch time, Tony arrived and took me to his favorite shawarma place. We both ordered the Iron Man special. After ordering, I stood with Tony in the waiting line telling him about the possibility of competing with a new couple. I continued talking about the success I had today, trying not to spoil any details. Once we had our order, we sat in a corner of the restaurant and continued our conversation.

I look at the couple who arrived at the shop. They seemed happily married. The family had a five-year-old son and another kid on the way. She was four months along, just like I would be right now. I look at Tony, and he was staring at the couple with a torn look in his eyes. Finishing up my food, I rush out of the restaurant trying to catch my breath. I was reliving all the torture, pain, and death that happened during my kidnap. Seconds later, Tony rushed to my side. My breathing normalizes as the warmth of his embrace calms me down. "I'm sorry, Tony. It was all my fault I lost him." I cried. "I want my baby back,"I whispered the last words.

"It's not your fault, stop saying it is," Tony said.

"I'm sorry, I'm pulling you out of your comfort zone." I joked, trying to feel better.

He smiled. "Look, I'm not going to be the best guy to deal with emotions. I know I'll be a horrible dad, given the best role model I had," His tone was harsh when he mentioned his dad. "I will mess up our relationship, but I will do anything to make you happy, and I don't like it when you keep blaming yourself when you lost our kid. We will have our bundle of joy, but you'll need time to heal. It's what junior would have wanted." He places a hand on my stomach.

I kissed him. He was right, I had to stop blaming myself. I break the kiss and stare at his beautiful chocolate eyes. "I wish it could be easier," I sobbed quietly. "It'll take time for me to accept what happened."

Tony and I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to keep my mind off the miscarriage. We went to the mall, to a carriage ride, and then for yogurt. The truth is I was I couldn't forget anything. Each time we passed the store, we would end up looking at baby clothes.

When we arrived at the tower, it was already eight o'clock. We saw everyone's worried looks. Instantly, Tony made jokes about the silence in the room. Meanwhile, I poured myself a cup of coffee trying to stay awake to keep studying tonight. "Guys, why are you so quiet?" I said.

They looked at each other. "You two should sit down," Natasha said.

I didn't. "What happened?" Tony said.

"Jarvis, show Tony today's news headline," Natasha said. Natasha handed the tablet with the headline. Our eyes grew wide with what we saw.

 ** _"BIG NEWS! TONY STARK'S MYSTERY GIRL IS REVEALED AND PREGNANT!"_**

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. It took me about two weeks to get out of my writer's block.**

 **In the next chapter, Pepper will make her first appearance and will meet Emily for the first time. Emily will deal with the paparazzi when she tries to go out of the house. The team will continue to bond with Emily, especially Natasha and Thor. Ultron will soon make an appearance if it's not this chapter, then the next.**

 **I'll post the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review the chapter, I really like to hear your opinions.**


	26. Scandal

Tony's P.O.V:

 _TONY STARK'S MYSTERY REVEALED AND PREGNANT!_

 _For the past few months, the famous genius philanthropist, Tony Stark, has been dating a mystery girl. Today, they were stopped in Stark's favorite shwarma restaurant. Not only they were having a romantic day out, but they were baby shopping. The pregnancy is yet to be confirmed._

Natasha gave me a disappointing look "Pepper is coming to kill the rumor. Jarvis will tell you when she arrives." She said.

I pinch my nose bridge with frustration. Hell was coming, and I'm not ready to handle it. "Um, thanks for the details, I'll go check on Ems." I go to our room and see Emily staring at the city through the window. "Okay there, kid?"

She shook her head. "Why did they just ask us then and there?"

"Don't pay attention to what they say, babe," I said. "It's their job to create stories to gain views."

Emily rushed towards me and buried her face in my chest. She was completely broken. "I... I want my baby!" She cried.

I shushed her smoothly to calm her down, but she kept crying and begging to have our kid back. Worst of all, she kept talking about hearing Junior's heartbeat, which made it worse. "Everything will be fine, Ems. You don't worry about it. I'll get those  
jackasses," I said. "Don't pay attention to what they say, babe. It's their job to create stories to gain views."

"Ms. Potts has arrived, Sir." Jarvis interrupted.

"Send her in," I said.

In seconds, Pepper stormed in full of furry. "What the hell Tony," She yelled.

"Calm down Pepper, it's not what you think it is..."

"What I think is that you got one of your playboy girls pregnant! Pregnant! Worst of all she's half your age, what do you think will happen when she has the kid?" She kept ranting about Emily, not even noticing she was there. "She'll take every penny  
you own Tony."

"Don't you dare talk about Ems that way, Pep. She's not some cheap trash I picked out." I defended her. "She never knew who I was; she didn't care for my money."

"I'll believe that when pigs fly Tony; She will take your money and make sure you don't see that kid."

Emily stood up and slapped Pepper. "I am not some cheap whore looking for money. For your information, there is no baby!" She cried. "I had a fucking miscarriage when someone shot me from behind!" Emily stormed out the door fuming with anger.

"You have some nerve Peps," I snarled.

"Is she pregnant or not?" Pepper interrupted.

"No, she's not. I mean, she was, three months ago. When we rescued her, she was shot from behind." I explained. "Now you come waltzing here insulting the crap out of her."

"Look Tony, my top priority here is you and the company. Not some fan girl whore you met a the club." Pepper said.

 _This is not the Pepper Potts I dated._ I slap her the same way Ems did. She was appalled by my actions. "Tony..."

"Emily is not some random girl I picked up at a party. She barely knew who I was when I met her. My girlfriend hasn't judged me for my past mistakes. In fact, she had helped me be a better man!" I was yelling. "And you insult her without giving her the  
chance to explain what we were doing in those stores!"

I sigh with frustration. "Just leave Pep. Just go to that meeting, I'll handle the press with the team. I hope you apologize to Emily, she's not at fault here. "

Pepper left fuming the same way that Emily did, but saying she'll apologize. When she left, I had a feeling this wasn't the end of the ex's rage. I told Jarvis to show me everything that Pepper did during her stay, and it turned out, the minute she left  
my room was the minute she went to the common room; where Emily was crying her heart out. There were only two people in the room. _Guess they went to their rooms_. "Jarvis, show this footage to everyone," I said. "Tell Romanov to engage if Pepper  
does something to Ems, if I do it, it will be worse."

"Right away sir," Jarvis replied. "And sir?"

"Yes, J."

"I believe Ms. Potts' actions were not the best to handle this situation, given Ms. D'Morgana's past events," Jarvis said.

I smile. Jarvis was one amazing A.I. Pepper had a smug look on her face in the live footage. Immediately I knew she wasn't apologizing. "I don't care about your past, and I do feel sorry that bad things happened. But, I care about the company's reputation,"  
Pepper explained. "Whatever Tony does affect me, so, how much to kill this charade?"

Emily wiped her tears. The shades of red were becoming darker each second with Pepper around. "What?"

I feel repulsed by _this_ Pepper. I continue watching, and Pepper doesn't give in. "What is the price you want to kill this nonsense?"

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but I'm not going to sit here and take it. Good night Ms. Potts."

Pepper held Emily with a lot of force when she was about to leave. Emily flinched immediately and tried to break free from the grip. "Let me go!" Emily yells.

"Sir, Ms. Romanov believes that Ms. D'Morgana will be using her powers to defend herself." Jarvis interrupted.

"J, where is agent Terrell?" I said keeping an eye on Emily.

"Agent Terrell is currently out of the country due to personal reason."

In the footage, Emily was pushing herself to a corner trying to free herself from Pepper's grip, but she only made Pepper move from where she stood. "Let go of me," Emily cried.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you want in return for your silence," Pepper said.

Emily started shaking. "J, zoom into Emily's eyes," I said. When he did, I run to the common room, telling Jarvis to call for Nat's help. When I was got to the common room the door wouldn't open. "Jarvis, open the door already."

"Sorry sir, but there seems to be an interference overwriting my program."

I could hear the shouting between Pepper and Emily. Pepper wasn't glad I was dating Emily, worst of all she was insulting Emily with every fiber of her being.

I bang on the door assuring Emily I was there to help her. "Emily! OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled.

"What's going on Tony?" Natasha said.

"I don't know but if we don't hurry up things will get ugly." I kept banging the door for a while until I heard a crash inside. The door opened instantly, and I saw Pepper on the floor completely scared.

"I am not some slut you get to insult and beat just because you are upset that Tony didn't come back crawling to you!" Emily yelled engaging to hit Pepper. I held her from the waist keeping a large distance between the two. "I already know who Tony was  
and is, I know about his near death experiences, I know about Obadiah, Ivan Vanko, Loki, the Mandarin, and you! He said beautiful things about you, but I guess he was mistaken."

Emily extended her hand, and Pepper started choking. "You don't even deserve to be near Tony," Pepper said.

"Ems, stop it!" I lower her arm. "Don't kill her, you know better than this. Don't become the monster H.Y.D.R.A. wanted you to become."

Emily showed me a pained expression. I knew what she was trying to tell me. "Go to ourroom, I'll be there in a minute," I said. After she left, I look at Pepper. Natasha was tending her wounds. "Natasha, can you check on Emily for a while?"

"Sure," She said. "Take it easy on her."

"Tony, that girl is half your age; she'll take all the money you have with the kid," Pepper said, once Natasha left.

"I know she's half my age, but she's not here because of my money. I help her financially against her will ever since we started dating. She never asked for help, especially when she needed it most." I explained. "And she lost the kid when some agents  
tried to kill her. Now, get out of my tower and if you want something from me tell Happy to send the message."

Pepper got up and left. Until she would formally apologize to Emily, I won't let her step into my life. Disappointed, I go to my room and see Natasha putting Emily to bed. "Thanks, Nat," I replied.

She went to the door and whispered. "She relived her kidnapping for a minute with Pepper. Try and calm her down, she needs you." With those words Natasha left.

I lied down beside her and pulled her closer with a hug. "I'm sorry, Ems," I said. "I didn't mean for this. The press, Pepper, everything..."

Emily turned around and dug her in my chest. She cried and cried until the exhaustion took over her. It wasn't long till I fell asleep too.

Emily's P.O.V:

 _Next day_

I woke up in Tony's arm, with an immense chest pain. I snuggle closer in Tony's embrace not wanting to leave his side. Closing my eyes again, Tony held me closer and sighed. "Morning, babe," He said.

I stare at his beautiful chocolate eyes at the sound of his voice. With a smile, I said good morning while tried to get up. "Let's not leave the bed, I'll probably have to deal with the press," Tony whined.

I chuckled. "Let me deal with it, I have a plan. You finish what you are working with Bruce. You ditched him yesterday." I explain. "Besides, I have a feeling the paparazzi is waiting for us downstairs."

"Fine, but you owe me one day in bed." Tony got up dragged himself to the bathroom while I picked up my brown skirt and the AC/DC t-shirt gave me for the hospital. After dressing up, I went to the kitchen and made everyone some pancakes and bacon to start  
the day.

The first ones to arrive were Natasha and Steve, followed by Thor and Barton thirty minutes later. I pulled Natasha away from everyone and told her what my plans for today, and I needed her help to do them. Amazingly, she agreed, but we needed Thor to  
since he was the one who could intimidate with all the muscles. I gather my things after breakfast and Thor, Natasha and I went downstairs to walk to the nearest mall.

Stepping out of the tower, an army of paparazzi gathered around us asking a bunch of questions: W _hat's your name? How long have you and Tony have been dating? How did you meet? Is there a baby and a wedding in Tony's future?_

Natasha and Thor tried to pull me away from the madness, but I stopped them. Thor glared at the other reporters approaching our way, and with his bodyguard look, he scared them away. I smile. "My name is Emily D'Morgana, and the time of my relationship  
with Tony and whether or not we are getting married is none of your concern," I explain. "And no, there is no baby, but I was pregnant. Three months back I was shot and had a miscarriage. Now thanks to you, you people made me relive the painful memories  
and broke my boyfriend's friendship with Pepper Potts, now, good day!"

The paparazzi's energy died down with my last sentences. They instantly, and the others were surprised to see how everything was handled. "I knew what would happen if I ignored them I couldn't allow another persecution in my life," I said.

"Well, I guess we should go to the mall and get our things for tomorrow's party," Natasha said. With that, we all went to Manhattan Mall. It took about three hours just to find what Thor would wear, then another two hours for Natasha, since I wanted her  
to sweep the floor when Bruce sees her. We ate lunch around three o'clock, and I could have sworn Thor maxed out the credit card Tony gave me with all that he ordered. We were in Burger King, and he ordered about three whoppers, extra large, with  
a medium vanilla milkshake and a vanilla ice cream. I was surprised to see the amount of food he could digest.

My eyes were wide with shock, and all Natasha did was laugh at my shock. Once we finished, we continued out shopping for my wardrobe. After three hours, all I bought were more skirts, a few jeans and a few shirts and nothing for the party. All that I  
found was too flashy and too dull. Natasha told me not to give up. We kept looking for the right dress until the management had to kick us out since it was closing time.

When we went to the common room, everyone was surprised to see the amount of bags we brought. Thor went to the boys and told them everything that happened; from the paparazzi to a number of hours we spent looking for clothes. Natasha and I went to a corner  
and talked about how she was going to approach Bruce tomorrow. Of course, I would try to help her with my powers. We were excited at about our plan. It wasn't long till I had to go to bed. It was already midnight when I went to bed and saw Tony already  
sleeping there. So, I changed to my nightwear and went to sleep. Seconds later I had the same nightmare I had four days ago. Something horrible was about to happen tomorrow, and I wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the new chapter. I really hope you liked it, again it took me a lot of time to write the chapter.**

 **Next chapter will start when there's only an hour before the party. Tony will surprise Emily for the party. Emily will have the same feeling Billy had when his family died. Ultron will finally make an appearance and shit will go down between Emily and Tony.**

 **Please review and I thank you all for the favorites and follows, it's like my Christmas present from you guys.**

 **Until next time ;)**


	27. Author's Note

**Happy New Years!**

 **As much as I hate these notes, I'm afraid I have to write one. I am sorry for not updating lately. I've been writing the next chapter for about five times, and I still have writers block. Right now, I am open for suggestions. I want to know what are you guys expecting for the next chapter besides Ultron's first appearance. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated. The wait won't be long, but I would love to see your ideas.**

 **See you soon ;)**


	28. Determinations

**Author's Note:**

 **The new chapter is here, and I thank for those who sent me suggestions. Some of them will be taken in consideration in the future since it can be used in the future. Also, I am extremely devastated by the death of two of my heroes, Alan Rickman and David Bowie, but Alan's death hit me pretty hard since I was a fan all his movies, especially of all of the villainous characters he played (Snape being #1.)** **I am still mourning over this.**

 **I'll be taking more suggestions to make the story better and I would like to know what you think of the story so don't forget to review.**

* * *

Emily's P.O.V:

I woke up with an intense headache and nausea. Tony wasn't in the room when I woke up; it was almost time for the party. The pain was something I couldn't deal with for the first time. I remained in bed for another hour trying to ease the pain. It was already sundown when Tony arrived raving of how wonderful the party is going to be, and how excited he was of showing everyone his girlfriend after seeing the apology all the press gave in the morning. He started changing and kept talking about what I said to the press. Meanwhile, I tried dug my face to the pillow moaning with pain; my headache was getting worse, so was my nausea. "Babe, why aren't you getting ready?" He said.

"I don't have anything to wear, I might as well, don't go," I moaned. "Plus, I have a splitting headache, and horrible nausea. I think what I ate yesterday is taking a toll on me."

Tony sat next to me handing me a soda can and two small pills. "This will help you with your nausea and these two pills are for your headache."

I drank what he gave me and smiled. "Thanks, but I still don't have anything to wear."

"I thought you might say that," He went back to the closet and got a box. "I asked Jarvis to order a dress for the party. It's a one-sleeve black dress, there were other colors, but black suits you better."

I chuckled. "You know me too well, it worries me." I brushed my hair back. "I can't believe I opened up to a former playboy, who somehow managed to know everything without asking so much."

"What can I say?" He smirked. "My charms always work with all the ladies. Now, Hermione get dressed I'm hosting a party in an hour."

I stuck my tongue out like a little kid would, and got dressed. The dress was beautiful. It was ankle length, and it fit perfectly. When Tony got to see me in the dress, he was eyeing my ass. "Did you buy this just to look, how my ass looks in it?" I chuckled. His only response was to laugh. I narrow my eyes giving him one good glare. "You are a perv, Mr. Philanthropist."

He didn't fight my last remark towards his character; instead, he rushed me to get ready. I finished getting dressed in some fancy sandals and a necklace that belonged to my mother. "Ready Ems?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm not wearing any makeup." I shrugged.

He chuckled, "You never do, but you look smoking hot in that dress." He was staring at my ass while he talked.

I slapped the back of his head and said, "If Billy hears what you said, he is going to kill you." I snarled. "Now behave, I don't want to keep doing this all night."

"Alright, alright, I'll try to behave," He smirked. "But I make no promises I'll behave in the party."

I took his hand after giving it to me and left our room. We headed to the party, and the room was already filled with a lot of people. My eyes grew with amazement and fear. I was completely out of my comfort zone. I look over at the crowd and see the whole team gathered around talking to other people. Tony introduced me to mostly everyone. They seemed nice, but the fact that they were strangers put me on edge. "The famous mystery girl comes out and badmouths the press." A man said.

I turn around and see Billy smiling from ear to ear. "Billy you made it! You said you were coming to check on my progress on Thursday." I said. "Why did you suddenly disappeared?"

"I had to go to Europe and check of some relatives of yours," He explained. "They were thinking of giving up their powers to you."

"What? No, I don't want more power. I'm barely managing what I have."

"Babe, maybe it's for the best," Tony said. "I'm going to leave you and catch up while I try to drag Rhodes over here. He's the one who took a suit."

I chuckled as he left. "I'm not going to argue about their decision, but you could have told me," I explained. "Also, my spells were a success. I could stop time, make people tell the truth, see the past and future, and find Natasha's soulmate."

"I knew they worked," He smiled, "I felt when you froze time. Are there any secret you like to tell me?"

"No, I promised I would never talk about what happened to others if they don't tell me otherwise," I said. I told him everything he had missed this past three days from the bonding to the press. He was glad I was able to get along with the others, especially Thor being the "magical" one, and he mentioned about my other family members. From what Billy said, they were elderly and didn't want to have the burden of our family's name anymore.

Billy and I kept talking until Tony rushed back with Rhodes and two drinks in hand. "Champagne for me and a virgin Cuba Libre for the lady," He said. "James Rhodes, I present to you my girlfriend, Emily; Emily, this is my best friend, Rhodes."

"It's nice to, finally, meet the famous Rhodey. " I shook his hand smiling politely.

"Tony didn't spill anything embarrassing." He chuckled.

"Oh no, on the contrary. He always says how glad he is you've been his savior this past year."

"His savior, huh?" He cocked an eyebrow and smiled evilly at Tony.

Tony playfully scoffed. "I never said that."

"But, didn't you say that when the Mandarin attacked-"

"Ems, please don't finish the sentence." Tony interrupted and was blushing.

"I like her already," Rhodes said. "She has been the only one to put you in place." He was laughing at Tony.

I giggled at Rhodes making fun at Tony; it wasn't something I could see every day. Sadly, my laughter was cut short when I felt a wave of pain following through my body. It felt like something was trying to electrocute me. I drop the glass from my hand and fell from the pain. I looked up at Tony with tears building up in my eyes. This feeling was worse than H.Y.D.R.A. inflicted on me. "EMS! Are you okay?"

"I think someone close to her just died," Billy said.

I didn't understand what Billy meant since everyone close to me was already dead, and it didn't matter anyway; the pain was gone. Tony helped me up and asked me to sit down. Billy sat next to me while Tony let the others know about the incident. The party lasted for another two hours.

At midnight, the team ordered Chinese takeout and started talking about their past missions. Also, they kept shading each other for past mistakes especially Steve for calling out Tony's bad language. It was fun to see every guy in the room trying to hold Thor's hammer. Tony was trying for the fifth time, this time with Rhodey's help.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey said.

"Are you on my team?"

"Just represent, pull!" Rhodey yelled.

I laughed when Bruce tried to lift the hammer. I went to talk to Natasha while the boys played with Thor's hammer. "Did it work?" I said.

"The flirting did work, not to mention he got a little jealous when Steve I flirted with him up close." Natasha giggled.

"All that's left to talk to him about what we did," I said. "If you want to of course?"

"No, let me have some fun for a while. It's cute to see him fluster."

"Hey Ems, do you want to try?" Tony said.

"I'm with Nat on this one, plus I'm having a conversation over here," I said.

"You hurt me Bright Eyes," Tony grinned. "Whoever hold Thor's fingerprint is I think the literal translation."

"Yes, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one," He explained while lifting his hammer. "You are not worthy."

Everyone chuckled and brushed Thor's comment. In seconds, I saw Billy stand up scared, and a high-pitched sound made its way to the room. Tony check if there was something wrong with the sound system. Before I could ask anything, Billy pulled me behind him.

"Now, how could you be worthy? You're all killers," The machine said. I noticed it sounded just like the _thing_ in my premonition. Steve called Tony for an explanation, and Tony called for Jarvis, but none answered.

The machine ignored them. "Sorry I was asleep, or I was a dream?" It said, "... I was tangled and ... strings. I had to kill the other guy; he was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve said.

"It wouldn't have been my first call, but down in the real world, we are faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor interrupted.

The machine played a recording. We heard Tony's voice in the recording. "Ultron," Bruce said.

"In the flesh, or no, not yet. Not in this Christmas, but I'm ready. I'm on a mission." It said.

The team was getting ready to engage if anything happens. "What mission?" Natasha said.

"Peace at our time," It said, and droids began to attack.

Steve used the coffee table as a shield when a droid went to attack him. "Teleport to get the scepter, Emily," Billy said.

I did and saw one of the droids trying to take it. "Stop right there Ultron," Billy said.

"I have been given a mission, and I'm not letting anyone interfere," Ultron said, shot us and fled.

I fell with the impact of the blast, but nothing happened to me. Instead, it affected Billy. He was bleeding a lot, and I couldn't heal him. "I guess it's my time to leave," He said.

"No, you can't, there is so much you need to teach me." I cried.

He moved his head sideways saying no. "You already taught you everything I know, now it's up to you. Use the book we left you, you'll need it in the future."

"Billy, I can't do this without you." I felt tears flowing like a river.

"You'll have Stark by your side, and he'll never leave you. I can promise you that." He brushed my tears away and smiled. "Don't stay angry too long, it won't be good for you."

"I promise." I kissed his forehead. "I love you, Billy; say hi to everyone."

"I'll only ask you this, turn me to ash when everything is over." I nodded. "Thanks, Little Angel."

I felt Billy's hands turn cold. His eyes showed me he was no longer with me. I instantly used my powers and slowly turned his body to ash. I ignored the mess outside and applied more pressure to the fire I created. In, at least, a minute his body was ash just like he asked me. I picked it up and put it a jar. I left the lab to check on everyone, and they still haven't beaten the droids.

"... This puppet," Ultron said. "There's only one path to peace, the Avenger's extinction."

Thor threw his hammer, destroying the broken droid. I made my way back to the common room. Everyone was surprised and exhausted, to make matters worse everyone was worried when they saw my hands covered with Billy blood. "Ems, are you okay," Natasha asked.

I ignored her and went straight to Tony. He had a worried look on his face, but I didn't care. He broke his promise. He brought that _thing_ to life. Because of it, Billy was dead. Now, standing face to face with Tony, I slap him as hard as I could. "Anthony Edward Stark, how could you break your promise!"

"Technically, I didn't-"

"I don't give a rat's ass about technicalities, and you better not get cocky with me because you could have stopped the whole thing before this could happen!" I yelled. "Billy is dead! He died trying to keep that fucking scepter away from Ultron. You shouldn't have messed with powers you still don't understand."

"Ems, this was meant to protect us, give us a chance to retire from all of _this_!" Tony cried.

"I. Trusted. YOU!" I loudly muttered. "Now, my last family member is dead, and humanity has little hope of surviving." I turned around ready to leave the room.

"Ems, please..."

I interrupted Tony once again before the elevator closed. "Give me time." With that, the elevator door closed and all I saw was Tony falling to his knees devastated.

I felt like I was sixteen again. The walls that Tony broke down were now up again. I couldn't bring myself to trust Tony, the man I love, again. It was hard for me to experience betrayal once again especially from someone who was supposed to be my lover and protector.

Trying to clear my head, I went back to my old room, where I had a couple of premonitions. The first one was of Ultron's army, the second one was from an unknown threat, and the last one was from a witch who destroyed the team in seconds. I knew I should say something since it was the same entity that would control Barton, but what infuriated me the most she had made her way to Tony's mind causing him to create that _thing_. I was ready to kill the bitch who messed with him, and I wouldn't be able to find her. From now on, I made it my mission to destroy those who mess with my family, just like today.


	29. Disappointment

Bruce's POV:

We all left to the lab to see what we lost after Ultron's attack. After the search, Ultron had cleared all of our files and escaped through the internet. I informed the team, and Natasha followed saying all that he took. We suspected Ultron was going to access nuclear codes, but all he wants was all of us dead or, at least, extinct. "He also said he killed someone," Barton said.

"There was no one else in the building," Maria Hill said.

"Yes, there was." Tony said and pulled out Jarvis' broken "body."

I got closer to inspect the damage, and it was horrible. "This is insane."

"Jarvis was our first line of defense," Steve interjected.

I look at it again, and all I could see was rage against us. I couldn't believe this was in Ems vision. I was still contemplating the image in front of me to notice Thor grabbing Tony by the neck. Everyone tried to calm him down, but I believe his rage was acceptable. The scepter was gone, and the program we created was trying to kill us. Once Cho mentioned Ultron trying to kill us, Tony went laughing about it. Tony went bonkers. He started saying how we never got an interface and how he carried a nuke to save all New York when Steve said the Avengers were different than S.H.I.E.L.D. "How are you guys planning on betting that?" Tony said.

"Together," Steve replied.

"We'll lose."

"Then we do that together too," Steve replied again. "Thor's right, Ultron's calling us out. And I'll like to find him before he's ready for us."

I left to see Emily and try to ask for her forgiveness. It wasn't fair that we built something she told us would be our destruction. When I got to their room, she was ready to leave. For the first time, she was wearing clothes out of her character. Her long skirts were replaced by black skinny jeans, her pastel shirts were replaced with a gray tank top, and a leather jacket.

"Ems, you don't have to-"

"I have too, you two screwed up, and I have to fix that mess. " She snarled.

"Ems, if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have done it," I said. "Don't make it a reason for you to leave."

She sighed. "It's not forever. I just need to find some jackasses who messed with Tony, in your last mission."

"What are you talking about?"

"I already inherited Billy's power, the only power left for me to inherit."

"You read his mind?"

"Unintentionally, It's not like I had time to control it and it won't be easy controlling the power alone," She explained. "Now, if you excuse me I need to find a place to stay."

Emily made a duffle bag appear and started putting a bunch of jeans, dark t-shirts, two sneakers, and the AC/DC shirt Tony gave her. "Ems, please don't leave. You are the only one who can keep him from breaking."

"And if that were true, he wouldn't betray me the way he did." She headed to the door. "Sorry Bruce, I have to go."

Clint's P.O.V;

I was in my room trying to cool off after what happen when I saw Emily. She seemed out of character, but I couldn't blame her. She was still shaken up with everything that had happened, and it was bound to make her change. Frankly, I couldn't blame her. She has experienced hell this past five years. She was only a kid, and she saw her family die in front of her.

"What can I do for you, kid?" I said.

"Can you talk to Laura and stay over there?" She said.

"Um, I guess, but I have to ask her first. She's taking care of two kids." I said. I can't believe I was doing this. When I call Laura she seemed to okay with Emily staying over. "She doesn't mind, but I don't know how to get you there unnoticed."

"Just leave that to me," She said. "Think of your house, and I'll teleport us to the house."

I close my eyes and thought of my living room. In an instant, we were both standing in the living room. My kids and wife were shocked yet amazed of how we got there. "Honey, I'm home." I chuckled. "This is Emily, she's staying here for a while."

"Hello." She shyly waved her hand.

"Can you fly?" My daughter said.

"I think so, I have to practice using my powers, but between you and me, I could take you to Disney Land anytime," Emily replied.

"I think she's going to spoil them rotten," Laura said.

She smiled at Laura. "They are just adorable."

"Hon, can I talk to you before I leave?" I said.

We were in the kitchen, and I told her everything she needs to know about Emily. She was surprised how Emily was holding everything up. What surprised me of our conversation was that she would let Emily stay as long as she needed. When we checked on the kids, Emily was showing off her powers. The kids were in awed with her powers yelling can we keep her till the top of their lungs.

"Ems, I think it's time for me to leave," I said. "Can you take me back?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna be tricky," She said. "You might end up without a limb."

"That's not funny."

"Yes, it is. Just imagine your leg jumping around trying to find you." She giggled. "I'm sending you back, but I need you to keep me on the loop. I have to be there in your next mission."

"Ems, I doubt Tony will let-"

"I don't care what that jerk has to say at the moment." She snapped. "Just tell me when you guys are going to suit up." She waved her hand, and I was in the tower. Laura called me immediately asking if everything was okay. "Everything's fine, no limbs running around," I said. Then Laura started joking with the same thing Emily did. Now I was hearing Emily on the phone repeating what she told me.

"Are you going to ignore my request, Mr. Barton? I have Laura supporting what I have to do." Emily said.

"Negative, I answer to you," I replied. Then Laura cut in saying to be careful. "Yes, ma'am."

"Barton, we might have something." Steve interrupted.

"Gotta go." I hung up.

"Who's that?" He said.

"Girlfriend," I said. Tony would kill me if he knew.

"Also, Emily's missing. She had a heated conversation with Bruce and suddenly left." Steve explained.

"If I know anything, I'll tell Tony." I said and went with Steve to the lab and check on the update. With all that was happening all I hoped was for Emily to figure out how running away from Tony will help them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's the new chapter. I'll be taking more suggestions to make the story better and I would like to know what you think of the story so don't forget to review.**


	30. The Confrontation

Emily's P.O.V:

It had been a few hours till Clint left me in his farm house. This place reminded me of my old home, where I didn't have a care in the world. I looked over at Clint's little girl, who was exhausted with all the time she spent playing with me. She looked  
so innocent like there was nothing wrong with the world. Laura passed by, putting a blanket over the little girl. She smiled at me afterward; she was rubbing her belly in circling motion. "Waiting for Clint's call?" She said.

I smile at her. "No, I just can't believe how peaceful it is here," I replied.

"Well, you probably know what Clint asked when he joined the agency." Laura chuckled. "I just can't believe how we managed with the kids."

"You two will be fine in the future, that little boy will be a handful, though. He's going to be just like his father." I said pointing at her belly. Then I remembered once again about my little baby.

"Clint told me about themiscarriage, trust me it will get better. I, myself, had one before our little girl. It was difficult to lose her, but we understood that she wasn't meant to live in this world," She explained. "If it wasn't for Clint and  
Cooper, I'm not sure how I would have managed."

"Frankly, I barely had time to mourn. There were so many things they rushed me into..." I look at the window trying to keep her from seeing me cry. "When I found out I lost my baby, Tony was barely talking to me, my uncle told me I had to start training  
to gain control over my family's magic, and, to top it all off, I was broken thanks to their torture."

"Trust me, it will get better." She smiled.

I wiped my tears away. "You remind me of my mom."

She chuckled with delight. "I'm glad, I thought you were going to feel uncomfortable staying in a strange place."

"It wouldn't be the first time I stay in a strange place," I said. "Is it okay if I make lunch? You look like you need a break."

"I would appreciate it." She smiled and left upstairs.

I made my way to the kitchen and made some spaghetti and meatballs for everyone. It took me, at least, two hours to prepare everything even though little Cooper helped me when I had to prepare the meatballs. I asked Cooper to let Laura know lunch was  
ready while I woke up Lila. "Lila, time to eat," I shook her gently and saw her eyes open. "We are having spaghetti and meatballs."

"Okay, sissy..." She said dozily.

I froze when she called me that, I wasn't sure what to say about it. I've only known the kid for a few hours. "Go wash up, little girl," I responded.

She rushed to the restroom when Laura came down handing me her phone. "It's Clint."

I took Laura's phone. "What are you going to do?"

"We're suiting up, we believe Ultron is going to Wakanda for Vibranium. You have about five minutes to the Quintjet," Clint explained. "Everyone here is losing their minds saying you're missing. If Tony knows I'm hiding you..."

"You let me deal with Tony if he starts barking. Anyway, I'll be there in a minute, stall them if I'm not there," I said and hung up. "Laura, does Clint have any weapons here that I can use?"

"No one knows about us, so there's no need for him to bring any weapons over."

"Okay, I'm going to borrow one of your kitchen knives, be right back," I said. "I'll be right back, they are on a mission."

"Be careful," She said before I left.

I was aboard the jet once they were heading over Wakanda. Their reactions were of fear and outrage, but the best reaction there was Tony's. I ignored his feuding, ordering me to go back the tower and how dangerous it could get. I look over Clint, and  
he was trying to hold in a smirk. Everyone was moving their head as if they were watching a tennis match between me and Tony. "Are you done?" I said.

"I don't want you anywhere near this mission Ems, it's dangerous," He said. "You could get hurt."

"You care about that now? You care about my safety when I told you building Ultron would be dangerous. Not only did he kill Billy but killed Jarvis too!" I yelled. "I know why you built him, and frankly, I will kill the bitch that put those ideas in your  
head, but you should have trusted me when I tried to prevent you from building that monster! I trusted you when you promised you wouldn't make Ultron. Right now, your words mean nothing to me. I WILL be in this mission, and I WILL make Ultron pay  
for what he has done."

"Ems..." I shut him up raising my hand.

"Not another word Anthony. I have a spell to work on." I said. As the team scrambled to get everything ready and double check their bearings, I sat in a corner of the jet and worked on spells that created shields for my mind as well as my body in case  
of an attack. It took me, at least, an hour to build the shields and keep them stable enough for this mission. My mind shields helped me to focus all the incoming voices and keep other telepaths from gaining access to my mind. It seemed to be working  
since I didn't hear anyone's thoughts. I glance at Tony and focused on his thoughts only. It pained me since all that he was thinking about was the vision that woman gave him, and it infuriated me that he didn't talk to me about it.

"Steve I need all the information you have on the Maximoffs," I said.

"Emily, those files are class-" I cut him off.

"I don't care, I need those files to know who I'm fighting with. At this point, nothing is classified. Ultron knows everything about everyone on this planet," I snarled. "Quite frankly, as much as Tony or any of you don't want to admit it, I am useful  
in this fight. Just because I don't have much training on my recent powers doesn't mean I can't use telekinesis. Now, could you please give me the files? NOW!?"

By now, Tony was just sulking in a corner trying to figure out how to reorganize his thoughts. This put a serious twist on the plans since now there's an added factor to the equation. Yes, he made a math joke in his mind... And I regretfully admit having  
heard it. I barely had time to acknowledge my surroundings again before a flash came before my mind, then darkness.

"Hello, Emily." It was a woman's voice, and it sounded familiar.

"Who are you?! How are you doing this?! I've put a spell on my mind! No one should be able to-" I was speaking, but my mouth wasn't moving! How?! "Here, all thoughts are made known, for here is you..." The disembodied voice takes shape before my eyes  
and wears a mask. It had no distinctive facial features, but nevertheless had a nose, eyes, and a sealed mouth.

The young woman tilts her head to the side, her eyes, which could be seen through the sockets of the mask, had certain maliciousness in them. I felt like I knew her, though.

"WH-Who are you?" I ask.

"I... Will be made known to you in time." She pauses.

"You don't know me, but you will, and you do, and you have. You won't know me until you do, and when you do, you'll find that you have known me." The parable was confusing. I hated these kinds of enigmatic riddles.

"What do you want?" I finally ask, getting to the point with a stern voice.

"You, my dear girl, are in future danger. After the calm, after the storm, you will think yourself safe... Be wary of your surroundings, girl. Don't trust the Messenger... Don't trust the Messenger." She repeats.

"The... Messenger?" I query in a confused manner.

"Yes. The Messenger. She is in the future, but she also is right now, though she may not know it. Watch out for her. Don't trust her." She says.

"So, The Messenger is female... At least, THAT'S a hint." I grumble.

"Why are you telling me this? How can I trust you? WHY should I trust you?" I ask with much suspicion laced in my tone of voice.

"Because my life depends on telling you this, therefore, YOUR life depends on me telling you this. For we have the red string of fate, but it is violet, for we are almost, and we are." This was getting nowhere.

"Okaaaay..." I scrunch my mouth to the side.

"I will see you on the morrow of the morrow, dear heart." She then disappears into thin air... Or, space in this situation. Immediately I jolt awake, and the Quinjet was in motion.

"So, finally, awake are we?" Clint says with a chuckle.

"What... What happened?" I ask groggily.

"You fell asleep halfway through." Even though it didn't make sense to me, I couldn't bring myself to care at all.

I rubbed my eyes adjusting to the light on the jet. "How long was I out?"

"The rest of the ride here," He said. "We're about to leave. I'll keep you posted."

I frown at what he says. It wasn't until I felt handcuffs on my left arm. "Bruce will keep you company while we are away," Tony said.

"Dammit, Tony don't you dare do this to me!" I yell. "If you step out of this ship before I'm free, I'll make sure your body is handed to Ultron on a silver platter!" Yanking my arm free, I see Tony's back only hearing the worries of losing another girlfriend  
thanks to the bad guy.

"Tony, don't do this," Natasha said.

"We have to deal with Ultron," Steve said. "Tony's right, she's safer here than in the 'battlefield.' Avengers, move out."

"Stark!" I barked but he was no longer there. From here I could feel the anger and fear of most of the civilians near Ultron. Then, the sound of the gunshots were going crazy through the jet's intercom. Bruce asked if there was something he could do to  
help, but only static was heard. Roughly, I yanked my hand free. I knew the Maximoffs were already making their move; I need to stop them before the team suffers for it. I tap into Clint's mind, _"Clint, remember the attack I warned you about. Incapacitate the girl, I need her brother distracted._ "  
I ordered him. _He'll hate me after this._

"Bruce, let me go," I said.

"I can't, Tony is the only one with a key," He said. Bruce really wanted to help, his face said it, he was just afraid to take action.

"Fine, can you give me my bag?" He threw my bag I took some notes I had from my family's spell book. I read it thoroughly and remembered the three spells I needed. I stretch my arm in Bruce's direction. " _Mutus Lethargus_."

In an instant, Bruce fell momentarily asleep. With this happening, it gave me a small amount of time for me to be free. " _Libero_ ," I said and the cuffs were off. I run out leaving the Quinjet open not knowing how to close it from the outside.  
I put a protective barrier around it hoping nothing bad happens. Sadly, one of the Maximoffs pushed me away when I was halfway through the spell. The other twin had inflicted Bruce with fear, bringing out Hulk in the process. The girl came out of  
the jet a little wobbly. "You have some nerve lady," I said.

"Who are you?" She said her accent was strong. Her eyes were wide with fear, I guess she found out she can't get into my mind. "And why can't I read you?"

"Who am I doesn't matter, right now you should be worried about letting Tony create that monster!" I point at her brother. " _Inerrabilis Brevis_." Before he could react, he was unable to use his powers or even move. His sister seemed shocked to  
see her brother could not protect her or, better yet, take her away from me. "It's now you and me, bitch."

Wanda immediately flung a tree towards me, but I dodged it. It seemed my powers were stronger than hers. She tried to use her telekinetic ability to beat myself up. I deflected the "order" she brought upon me and did the same to her. I let her hurt herself  
until she managed to gain her composure. Then it was a fist fight. She flung a few punches, which made me lose my balance. Before she could use her powers on me, I knock her down with a kick. I got up and grabbed her by her collar. "Don't you ever  
mess with the Avengers again, or you'll regret it," I warned her. She went unconscious in an instant after I head-butt her.

"Well, I'm surprised, Ms. D'Morgana." I turned around to see none other than Ultron.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I had to end it this way, but it will get better. I want to know what you guys think about Maximoffs' confrontation with Emily, and what do you want to see next. I'm glad people have favorited and followed the story, it make me very happy to know people like it. Also, I'd like to thank Ominous Liquid, she helped me write most of this chapter.**

 **In the next chapter will be a little of Ultron's P.O.V. I'm still debating whether or not there should be three POV in the following chapter. Anyways, Emily will have a confrontation, not a fight just Emily pissed for what he did. Also, the team will go to the safe house. Tony and Emily will talk about what had happened and try to fix their broken relationship.**

 **Until next**


	31. Robot's Lament

Ultron's P.O.V:

I wasn't surprised at the outcome of the Avengers' attempt to apprehend me. Their team was mentally drained, and Iron Man dearest was in a Hulk goose chase. Every citizen near the area Banner was were blowing up the internet. It was funny how Stark was able to "blow off steam" after what happened with his girlfriend. It was nice taunting him about his failed experiment, and his failed relationship. After the team was down, I went to where the twins were with one of the bots that survived the attack. To my surprise, the Stark Girl had taken down the eldest twin and was currently battling the Little Witch. Both women were using their telekinetic powers. I couldn't believe how valuable could Stark's girlfriend could be against them, especially now that she has a hatred towards Stark.

The fight continues for another minute when Emily head-butt Wanda unconscious. I land behind her trying not to startle her. "Well, I'm surprised, Ms. D'Morgana," I said.

She turned around and maintained the same expression she had with the Twins. "What do you want?" She snarled.

"I must say the files do you much justice," I gloated. "I never thought the naive town girl would act this way."

"You have some nerve talking to me right now. If it weren't for the team, I would have pummeled you right now. My last family member is dead because of you!"

If I could show expressions, I would have shown her how pleased I was with her answer. "I never plan on killing him, he seemed like a nice guy. Sadly, he was in the way of my mission."

"This is not your mission. Your mission is to help people not eradicate humans. I've seen it all." She snarled once more.

"Interesting, Ms. Maximoff couldn't read my mind, yet you can."

She smirked. "You comparing me to that mediocre bitch? You've sunk low. Now take them and leave, before I regret taking pity on the bitch and her little watch dog."

She's all of bite and no bark. "Why leave? I have a proposition for you."

"And I don't want anything to do with you!"

"You can't dismiss an offer before here it," I said. "I know how Stark betrayed you, and I am willing to help you get over him." The offer was too good to resist. The rage she felt was slowly fading, not only that but the spell she had on Pietro was slowly wearing off. If she is strong without controlling her additional powers; I couldn't imagine how strong she'll be gaining control.

She looked over at Pietro, but she remained her monotone expression. "You better leave before I find a way to make you feel unimaginable pain Ultron," She snarled.

The spell wore out making Pietro take action and left the perimeter with Wanda. "Are you sure that is the right decision?" Suddenly, a wave of pain coursed through my arms.

"LEAVE. NOW." In an instant, she turned the body I had into dust before I could even engage. It was going to be difficult if she joins the Avengers. Her power is something beyond what I could imagine.

Clint's P.O.V:

Taking the team out of the boat alone was hard. Tony had alerted us about Banner and the city. Frankly, I would have sent Natasha, but she looked like crap. The Maximoff twins hit them real bad. I went to get the Quinjet when I saw one of Ultron bots talking to Emily. He had offered her revenge on Tony for betraying her. I ran as fast as I could to prevent anything from happening but by the time I got there she obliterated the robot. "Ems," I said.

"Not now, Clint," She sighed. "I need to get Bruce. I should have seen this coming."

"No, you need to rest. Get in the jet, I'll need help with everyone."

She sighed. "I'll teleport them all here, and I'll go to the Safe House." Emily kept her word. She teleported everyone that was on the ship. When I turned around to talk to her, she was already gone. I couldn't get used to seeing this side of her; even if I actually got to know her a few days ago.

We all waited an hour until Tony called saying Hulk was no longer a problem. I drove the jet to the city where I saw a tired Tony and broken Bruce. We immediately took off when Tony called Hill. She didn't give us many options on how to deal with the situation at hand. Ultron was everywhere. Bruce could probably be arrested thanks to the Maximoffs. To make matters worse, we couldn't go to back to the tower. Thankfully, the farm was never on record. Laura will be in for a surprise when she sees everyone tomorrow. "Wanna switch out?" Tony said.

"No, I'm good," I explained. "If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, 'cause there's still a few hours out.

"A few hours from...Where?"

"To a safe house."

"Do you know where Emily went? Bruce has been saying sorry for a while now," Tony explained.

"Your girlfriend is safe; she's only pissed and disappointed with you. Give her some time. You've known her for almost two years and betrayed her knowing how she feels about that."

"Yes, Clint. I messed up, I feel bad about it, but I had good reason to create Ultron." He whispered.

"And you probably did, but you lied to her when you knew she wanted the truth. I really not the one you should be talking about this. Just wait till you see her again and talk it out," I said. He sighed and took a nap with the other.

We arrive at the safe house at noon of the next day. Everyone was wondering what this place was; they were even worried. "Honey, I'm home," I said.

Laura came from the family room holding our kids' drawings. She seemed surprised to see everyone in out living room. "Hi," She said.

"Company. Sorry didn't call ahead," I smirked.

"This is an agent of some kind," Tony added.

"Gentleman, this is Laura," I told the team.

"I know all your names." My wife replied.

"Oh, incoming." I hear the footsteps of the kids rushing towards me.

"These are... smaller agents," Tony said again.

I heard footsteps coming to the living room; it was Emily. Tony was both shocked and relieved she was there. "Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Lila said.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha said and hugged my little girl.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve contributed to the conversation.

"Yeah, we woulda called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed," Tony said with a monotoned voice.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D's files, I'd like to keep it that way," I explained. "I figure it's a good place to lay low."

Natasha was talking with Laura of our soon-to-be team member. She was shocked it turned out to be a little boy. "Traitor," She said.

Meanwhile, the others were trying to blend in. Tony kept his eyes on Emily, trying to find the right moment to talk to her. Thor left minutes after we arrived, looking for answers; while the others slowly settled in.

"Kids, why don't you wash up for lunch," Emily said, watching two kids running to the restroom.

"I should have you more often," I said. "I've never seen them this eager to eat lunch."

"You just haven't tried her cooking," Laura said.

"You cook?" Natasha said.

"Yeah, my mom taught me a few things."

"Ems," Tony said shyly. "Can we talk? Alone."

"Piss off Stark." She snarled and left the room.

"Tony you need to give her time," Clint said. "You can't expect her to forgive you overnight."

"Especially when you cuff her to the jet." Natasha glared.

"He did that," Laura whispers only for me to hear.

I nod. "Tony, why don't we all settle in and then talk about what we're going to do next." I head upstairs with Laura. I took off my "uniform," to jeans and a shirt. I showed her the injury I sustained at Sokovia. She brushed her fingers over the fake skin surprised. "See, you were worried for nothing," I said. "You can't even feel a difference."

"If they are sleeping here, some of them have to double up," She said.

I chuckled. "You know that's not going to sell."

She put away my dirty laundry, asking me about Nat and Banner, making fun of me over my naivete. Everything was followed by her worries over the team and how much they needed me. "I can feel a difference," She said. "What about Emily?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "Do you remember about the witch hunt case?"

"Yes?"

"The case was about her. It turned out, her so called friends were responsible for her sentence. Afterward, her family set her free watching them die. Since then, she has shown little trust." I explained. "Now Tony broke the trust he built."

Her skin was pale after I told her. I was sure she would throw up the little food she had eaten. "We should talk to them both, this can't continue."

"And I agree, but she's stubborn and worse of all, so is Tony." She gently hit my shoulder and dragged me to the kitchen where the kids were playing with Emily. "Kids, why don't you go outside and play in the barn?"

"Really?" Lila said. "Will you come too, sissy?"

"I'll go in a minute, your mom and dad want to talk to me." She smiled, as the kids left to play. "I am not going to talk to Tony."

"Look, I'm not saying to go right away," I explained. "You have to talk to him sooner or later. This won't help him, and it's not helping you."

"We don't want to pressure you or anything..."

"I'm waiting for him to trust me like I did with him!" She snarled. "If it wasn't for that Witch Bitch, everything would be fine now."

"Is that all you want?" We turned around to see Tony leaning against the door frame.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the chapter. I would love to see what you guys would want to see or hope to see in the future. I love it when I read what you guys have to say.**

 **For the next chapter, Emily and Tony will finally have a long talk about what Tony saw on his last mission. Ultron will show more interest in Emily knowing the risks and will try to convince Wanda to turn her to their team. Let's see what happens in the future.**

 **Until later ;)**


	32. Finding New Possibilities

Emily's P.O.V:

I turned around and saw Tony leaning against the doorframe. I was stunned by Tony's statement. A mix of feelings stormed in when he spoke. _Was he going to talk to me?_

"Tony, you should sit down. This includes you too," Clint said.

Tony sat next to Clint and Laura trying to avoid me. We both avoided looking at each other until Laura snapped. "Why are you two behaving like children?" She said. "You two are not leaving this room until I hear some chatter right now."

"Could you guys leave us alone?" I said. Clint nodded gently pushing Luara out of the room. "Will you tell me what that bitch did to you, and why couldn't you let me help you?"

Tony remained quiet and stared at the ground. "Tony please, I just-"

"Look, I'm sorry I betrayed your trust, but I wanted to make this world a better place, and Ultron was the best option I could create." He snapped. "I wanted to make it a better place..."

"Tony, you are not telling me the whole truth."

"Then if you know why don't you let it go?"

"Because in order for me to trust you, in order for you to trust me, and forgive yourself you have to talk to me," I explained. "Yes, you lost my trust, but it doesn't mean you can't gain it once again."

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because no one deserves to mess with anyone's mind and it hurts to see you beat yourself off thanks to someone messing with your mind." I pull my hair back and got closer. "That is why everyone is shaken up. Not only does that bitch sees your thoughts, she pulls your darkest fears. So please tell.., talk to me."

He kept staring at the floor avoiding the conversation just like a little kid when he was in trouble. I called his name multiple times, but he didn't react. An hour passed, and he still hasn't answered. "Tony, please answer me."

He started at the back door window looking at the kids playing. "Ten months ago I left the tower to clear my head, and I met you. Ten months ago, I wasn't going to have a steady relationship with a diner girl, I wasn't expecting to become part of the H.Y.D.R.A.'s witch hunt, literally speaking." He huffed. "Ten months ago, I wasn't going to be a father and lose that chance on the same day. Knowing I never wanted to be a father thanks to the way mine treated me." The tears began to build up in Tony's eyes. "Ten months ago I was barely recuperating from the Mandarin's attack, dealing with my broken relationship with Pepper. Ten months ago Ultron was just an idea, a dream..."

"Tony..."

"After those ten FUCKING months... After those ten months, I needed you by my side. After ten months the thought of leaving you was incomprehensible. After ten months the thought of losing you has become unbearable; losing a kid, I didn't even know I wanted, was heartbreaking... Losing my kid, OUR kid, was worse than Afghanistan." He choked. "So the idea of Ultron looked better each passing day after ten months..."

"Why didn't you come to me, talk to me?"

"Because I don't do feelings; all of this is not me!"

I sat next to him and gently made him look at me. "Tony, the only way you'll get better is if you talk to me, trust me, my Philanthropist." I smiled weakly.

"It's too painful Ems." He sobbed.

"Then let me ease the pain, let me heal you. All you need to do is tell me,"I hushed. "Building each other's trust will be difficult but not impossible. Trust me love."

He took a deep breath and processed what he had to say. "I found the scepter after entering the castle. I examined it before grabbing it when suddenly the Chitauri appeared from the middle of nowhere. They had succeeded taking over us; the team was dead, and it was my fault. Steve's last words were, 'You could have saved us.' After that, I turned around to see you... To see you crucified, your body bleeding with multiple slashed and stab wounds. Worst of all, I saw our kid. He in between the both of us, dead. You blamed me for everything, how I couldn't protect you... It has my fault."

With my hands, I keep Tony's head steady brushing my thumbs on his wet cheeks. "This is not your fault, it's that witch's fault for putting ideas inside your head, in all of your heads. I can't promise you we'll be like we used to, but we can make it work. We can make us work again."

Tony pressed his forehead onto mine closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. We both did. I finally felt free from the hatred that was slowly eating me. On the midst of the moment, we slowly raised our heads and kissed. That kiss turned into a more. "Hey, hey, hey. You two better stop it." Clint barged in separating us. "We have two kids up and about, and it's my kitchen."

"I thought this is what you wanted Hawkeye?" Tony answered. "Frankly, I wouldn't mind a foreplay in the kitchen."

"If you do that, you are clean this room spotless," Laura added.

I chuckled and left to play with the kids. This horrible day has turned into a wonderful one, and okaying with the kids made it better. Everything was going to be okay; the team was going to be okay. Sadly, I knew it still wasn't over, and I knew there was something worse coming our way.

Wanda's P.O.V:

I have been trying to understand how couldn't read her. Every man's nature has been revealed to me, why was she so different. I stared at the air thinking about that woman. It wasn't long till my brother tried to gain my attention. "Sister, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Pietro, I've been trying to understand how could that woman stop me?"

"You weren't the only one who was defeated by her," He said. "Don't worry sister, she will be just like the other Avengers in no time."

I smile, but it was not sincere. The fact that my powers could not help me against her was eating me alive. I leave for some fresh air when Ultron stopped me. "Wanda, I'm glad I see you here," He said.

"What is wrong Ultron?"

"You seemed troubled by Stark's girlfriend; I'm sorry about what happened."

"We won't fail next time."

He smirked. "Oh, I know you won't fail next time. You see, I can give you the power to control everyone. If I give you that power you could unleash all of her fears." He explained. "Once you have the power, you and your brother will have to find her."

I was intrigued by this proposition. It meant I could _see_ her; not only that, I would learn from her. Her power was something unimaginable. The thought of learning from someone with such strength and abilities was incredible. I was not something I could just sit down and think about it. I knew I gave to take the chance before my opportunity was gone. I smirked. "When do we start?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's the chapter. I post this now since I've been procrastinating with my school work, I need to finish it. I will abandon the fic for a few weeks since I have midterms and projects coming up. Keep reviewing the story and keep on saying what you'd like to see in the story. I like to read other opinions.**

 **Next chapter:**

 **I will change the timeline a little. Instead of having Ultron in Korea right away (like I originally planned and happened in the movie), I decided to wait out a few more weeks till he made his body indestructible. Wanda will be using the scepter, but will it actually work on Emily knowing how explosive it is when they both interact? On another news, Emily will be helping everyone get pass through the metal beatdown. Tony and Emily will get better, and even have a few more surprises. Ultron will gain a big surprise before he could get his hands on Emily, just look out for future clues.**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review.**

 **Until Later ;)**


	33. Bewitched

Emily's POV:

It was nine o'clock, the kids were fast asleep, the team was cleaning the mess they made downstairs, and Steve and Tony were arguing about pointless wars and the "perfect" protection; that had become our routine. Although the team was fully recovered, Bruce would still have flashbacks of what happened. In our time of seclusion, everyone tried to deal with their biggest fears and surpass them for future harm. Also, Tony and I have been more open towards his problems with me, which was a big milestone. I have done the same thing. We were all okay if that's the correct term for what was happening outside of the farm.

Today, Clint and I were going grocery shopping thanks to power hungry heroes in the house. I was checking the list in case we forgot something, which we did. I never noticed we were in my hometown; worse of all, all my classmates were working there or shopping. "Clint, what are we doing here?" I quietly said.

"This is where Laura goes-" He paused. Realizing where we were, he gasped. "I am sorry, Ems. We can go to another place..."

I shook my head trying interrupting him. "I was bound to come back. I just wasn't expecting this to be in the middle of our 'war' with Ultron."

People began staring when we picked out all the items; others gave me death glares I haven't missed; meanwhile, they tried to avoid me. When we were ready to pay, I came face to face with one of the classmates that sold me out. "Good afternoon, Dylan," I said.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" She forced a smile.

"Sadly, no. But, this will do for today. How are your parents?"

She paused what she was doing and killed me with her eyes. "Thanks to your family, they are incarcerated. Along with half of this town! You really have some nerve coming back here!"

"I- I have the nerve coming back? I have the nerve to come back to the lands my family owned for generations, the lands they offered everyone to live in?" I snarled. "You know I can evict every single one of you right now. I can force you all out from my lands!"

"Go ahead! You have no power over us. The power your family had over us is gone!"

"Listen here you dimwitted slut, my family had no reason to care for your petty lives. Now finish running all the items, so I don't have to see your disgusting face." Everyone around us, including Clint, were surprised and scared. In twenty minutes, she scanned all our items and gave us a discount due to the manager arriving at the end of the conversation threatening to fire her on the spot. It was gratifying to see her face. Once I left the supermarket, I glanced at the road that leads to my parents' house. "Clint, you go ahead to the house. I need to go back to where I grew up," I said. "I think it's long overdue."

Clint scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "I don't think you should be out here alone. With all the people here angry at what S.H.I.E.L.D. did six years ago," He explained. "Plus, the safe house is only a 30 minutes away from here, the food can wait that long."

I smiled knowing this was something Billy would do. "Fine, but if I take more than twenty minutes, you are going home." He chuckled and drove to my parent's house. Once we arrived, he was amazed at how big it was. The house had two floors but it was big enough for the whole team to live in and maybe more. To my surprise it didn't look abandoned; instead, it was cleaned and newly painted. The grass and bushes were cut evenly, the flowers bloomed, and the gazebo was still beautifully kept like all those years ago.

Pushing the front door open, I immediately ran to the basement to look for everything my parents left behind. As I walked over there I could hear their voices, the words I heard while I was growing up. "We love you, my beautiful pear", or "you are never alone". Reaching to my goal, my nervousness was building up; I could even hear Clint trying to calm me down. "Ems, is everything okay?" He said.

"My parents always told us that whenever something bad happened there would have been something here to help us in the future… I don't think I'm ready to get it." I explained. "I don't know what to expect."

"There's only one was to find out," He opened the door and we gasped at the sight. "Ems, this is…"

"I knew my parents were somewhat wealthy but not this." The room was filled with many treasure chests, books, family portraits and pictures, and our old toys. I couldn't imagine the amount of gold and jewels I had in the room, it was nearly impossible. "This is too much, I could even be wealthier than Tony. Take a few things Clint, I don't think I will take it all."

"Ems this is yours, I can't-"

"Clint, I have enough to last me a lifetime, and I'm sure it would never end. This is filled with jewelry made centuries ago… I don't understand why Billy never told me," I asked.

"Because it wasn't the time." A man said. I turned around to see my uncle Darl and dad. "It's been awhile, Mon Petit."

"What are you guys doing here? How are you guys here?"

"My darling, our home was built in the middle of this country; surrounded by the Earth's elements making it one of the strongest magical points this country has." My father explained. "The fact that we are here is thanks to magic itself. I'm glad you finally came here and that you've brought a friend."

"Yeah, this is Clint, he worked with Billy in the past. He's keeping us safe from Ultron." I smiled.

"Yes, that robot. He made my beloved return to my side earlier than expected." Darl snarled. "I want you to make that thing suffer in ways he can't even imagine."

"With all due respect, sir, he has a scepter that could control any member of the team in an instant," Clint explained. "There's no way to stop him. He's everywhere we go, he knows every single detail of us."

"See, Darl? I told you they couldn't be trusted; the wretched Internet is our damnation. Thank goodness father made me the head of the family, or we would've been haunted before our trial with your brilliant ideas." Dad commented.

"Well, I wanted our family to expand from this wretched town that wanted us dead." I snapped. "I know this is the land of our ancestors when they fled from the witch trials in France, so we were bound to leave eventually. At least now, your daughter is accepted for who she is."

"Enough!" Both men turned their attention to Clint. "You two are grown dead men fighting over something that is beyond your control. Now, is there anything you would like to say to Emily before we leave?" They kept quiet for a while, keeping their heads down ashamed for their actions. After that, my father asked me to take anything from the basement and visit every once in a while. Darl, on the other hand, told Clint to protect me, now that I had no family member near me. "Wait a second, I can't-"

I interrupted Clint. "Uncle Darl, you can't ask that of Clint since he has his own family to care of; and I can take care of myself quite nicely," I explained. "I already had that problem with my boyfriend. I'm not going there again."

"Boyfriend?! Billy didn't say anything about a boyfriend!" He yelled at Darl, who coughed trying to hide the laugh. "Sir Clint, who is this boyfriend she's talking about?"

"Um, he's a member of the Avengers. He likes to call himself a playboy billionaire philanthropist; although, ever since he met Emily, he had loved the idea of monogamy," Clint explained. "He was the one to create Ultron thinking it would protect us all, especially Emily."

Dad looked outraged when he heard "playboy," frankly, all the men in her family would have been the same if they never knew Tony really well. "PLAYBOY?! Mon Petit, why are you with someone that will break your heart?" I explained everything to my father in detail of how wonderful Tony was, but nothing helped. Until dad met Tony, he would make sure nothing good ever happen to him. Without noticing, we had Laura calling us, asking where we were. We knew it was time to leave, I took a few pieces of gold and left the house, promising I would return. It was a great day, but what came after the home visit shook us completely.

Ultron's P.O.V:

Three weeks of my time completely wasted, three miserable weeks! All this time I have been searching for the Avengers, but there has been no luck. The Maximov Twins have not improved after the missions mishap. Ignoring Stark's whore was a mistake I wasn't willing to make again. The witch was perfect for me getting a new body, a human body. Sadly, the Stark girl was nowhere to be found.

While I kept looking on every security camera, Wanda entered my room raving about the scepter. "Ultron, I am ready to use the scepter on the girl. I believe I have unlocked the powers of this scepter," She said. "I can feel her downfall!" The Maximov girl was beaming. I knew she wanted to overthrow D'Morgana from her "powerful" status, but as long as she kept her mind shut, Wanda had no way of winning.

I smile, knowing she would be expecting it. The girl was my right hand; it was laughable that she thought it was more than that. I brush my thumb on her right cheek. "You are going to bring her to us." At that moment, the facial recognition system had located the little witch in her hometown. The moment to strike had arrived at the perfect moment. We rush before losing her location once again.

It took us about three hours to get to the little town, and to top it off an Avenger was with her, weaponless. They were both distraught when they saw us, arguing about something. Emily shut him up by leaving the car walking towards us. "What are you doing here Ultron?" She said. "I thought I made it clear to stay away when I obliterated your pathetic bot."

"Well, I'm a guy who doesn't take no for an answer." I chuckled.

Clint got out of the car with a handgun. "Emily, get back in the car," He said.

"This is between me and him, bird brain," She snarled. "I have nothing to lose here you know better than to fight here."

I couldn't believe she had bad blood with everyone in the team. "Yes, I hate the whole team at the moment for siding with my soon to be ex-boyfriend." I said, "He's turning into an ass."

I grin. "I'm glad to see the error of your ways, but I'm not the one who wants you," I explained as Wanda appeared. "My dearest wants to prove her place in our ranks by defeating you."

She looked at Clint; she seemed angrier than before. "It's not a fair fight if she uses the scepter," Clint said.

In a blink of an eye, Wanda threw an energy blast with her powers, throwing Emily a few feets away from Clint. The battle between witches began, and it was bloody. Wanda was overpowering Emily in a matter of seconds. No matter what D'Morgana did, her powers never seemed to work against the scepter. Each second counted. The moment one attacked the other was closer to her opponents grasp. There was nothing Stark's girl could do at this point. There was no element in her disposition that would help her now. "This ends now," Wanda said darkly.

"EMILY!" Clint ran to her side, but it was too late. Emily was already being forced into obedience. "NO! EMILY!" He tried to hit Wanda, but he was pushed a few feets away from her.

I saw how slowly Wanda overpowered D'Morgana. It was a wonderful sight, but something was not right. D'Morgana wasn't showing all the visible marks Clint or Dr. Selving had, her features were different. Her hair was losing its color in a matter of seconds. Her eyes remained onyx, and the scepter's power was pulsing in her veins. I look over at Clint, but he seemed paralyzed at the sight. I took the liberty of restraining him before he could act.

A dark laughter was the only thing anyone heard. Everyone's eyes turned to D'Morgana. "You must be desperate to seek powers you do not comprehend." The figure said. It had a very deep voice. "This excuse of ultimate power is useless to my family."

"Who are you?" Wanda said.

"I am the true form of Emily D'Morgana's power. I can perform all the wonders the gems can, one of them being in that scepter," The entity explained. "What you just did, allowed me to be free, reign and give judgment to those who abused those gifts."

Fighting the restraints, Clint yelled for D'Morgana's return. "Emily! Emily! COME BACK DAMMIT!" He yelled. "Bring her back dammit. I want my friend back!"

"You are the archer she's fond of, I must say you are a strong one. Great things will happen in the future. Of course, the Messanger won't allow it," She explained. "Your house will be divided, but you'll find your way again. Your avenging is not done yet."

Her cold eyes turned to me showing me rage and disappointment. "You. The destroyer, the executioner-"

"I feel flattered at such recognition." I interrupted her.

"You dare interrupt me?! You act like this indestructible being, your attempts of a rule, of destroying will not prosper. Sadly this won't be the last we face each other. Heed my warning, stop your plans or they will turn on you." She darkly chuckled. "I will enjoy your downfall and your lover's downfall."

I try to talk, know more about my supposed downfall, but nothing came out. Now, the cold stare was upon Wanda, my lover. "Now you, your thirst to overthrow Émile was pointless. You had awakened this town's doom. They have disrespected the gift the D'Morgana had brought to them, for that I do have to thank you." She gave her another chuckled, this one darker than the first. "You will lose forever the two pieces you hold dear in your heart. You will feel the betrayal of those close to you."

She paused to look at the arm of robots ready to attack. "You will lose your power after your first loss. This is your punishment for disrespecting these ancient powers." Following her last words, Wanda was grasping for breath, all humans in the land were. All the robots were turning into dust slowly. No matter what Clint tried to bring some sense to the girl but nothing happened. We were all doomed and it will cost me my plans.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey! Sorry for the late update, I've been extremely busy and had writer's block. I really hoped you liked the new chapter since I added a ship (it has a purpose in the future just read carefully from now on.)**

 **In the next chapter, Ultron will make his way to South Korea and create the body he desires. The Avengers will mobilize after creating the plan to defeat Ultron. Soon Vision will be introduced in the story, but not sure when. Also, there's a surprise in the future I just hope you guys like it.**

 **Until next time ;)**


	34. Future & Consequences

Clint's P.O.V:

This day turned out to be a disaster. I forget about Emily's hometown, we get ambushed, and now I had Emily gone berserk. There was no way we could bring her back this time. Tony or Billy was not here to calm her down, and if this was like last time we were going to die. Worse of all the robots were holding me down unable to reach her.

I hear a dark laughter. "Just look at you, you're a pitiful excuse for a witch. All you people only want power you can't have! You want the power that is out of your fucking reach," She yelled. "You'll die in your pitiful attempt; maybe destiny wouldn't mind me altering the future."

I couldn't believe how casual she spoke of murder. "Ems, please listen to me, don't kill her. She's not worth it," I implored. "Please, come back we need you; Tony needs you."

"Anthony Stark will bring shame to the D'Morgana family. He will keep her from her duty in the future." The entity said. "He will only keep her from her duty. I would love to see him as devastated as she was when he killed her beloved uncle."

"You know Stark wasn't at fault for his murder it was the girl and Ultron," I said. "And if you don't let her go you'll be just like them. We'll be forced to keep you locked up, and we don't want to do that."

"Then I guess you'll be joining the witch as well." She chuckled. With those words, Emily grabbed Wanda by the neck and started strangling her. Wanda was trying to break free from Emily's grip, but it seemed impossible. Please, someone, stop her!

In a matter of seconds, the sky was turning gray, and lighting came rushing down towards the group. Thor arrived in the nick of time. "Lady Emily, I would like to ask you to let the girl go."

"Thor, she's gone. There's no way to-"

"The Son of Odin has arrived, you father has broken his word." She said. "Where are the guardians of the Infinity Stones? He swore they would never touch Midgard."

Midgard? Why would she call Earth Midgard? Thor looked puzzled by "Emily's" words. "I don't know what arrangements your ancestors had with the Allfather, but I would need you to release her first."

She grinned. "And why would I do that?"

"Thor, there's no way we can help her," I whispered to him. "All we can do is knock her out." I keep an eye on Ultron, who seemed to be frozen on the spot. "I don't know what to do here."

In all of "Emily's" madness, she released Wanda to attack us. "Listen here; you two are not going to sabotage my plans on killing her and Ultron. They are mine and mine alone!"

I point the gun at her. "Don't make me do this."

"Go ahead, just know that if you shoot the wound will be in your body."

Thor immediately began a fist fight with "Emily." All his punches made her force field break slowly. It was like that for at least 20 minutes until she used her other powers to stop him, but there was no ice or fire that could stop him. "You have no way of winning this fight," I said.

Her snowy hair suddenly had bloody stripes growing from her anger. She knew I was right and was angry because of it. "Give it up, you can't win, and you won't win."

In her distraction, Thor knocked her out, punching her in her stomach. "I am sorry, my friend."

For the first time, in my life as an agent, I had no idea what to do. I knew I couldn't take her back to the safehouse. Tony will kill me for being compromised. The only place we could go at this point was her old home. "Thor put her in the back seat and get in the car," I said. "We can't take her back looking like this." Emily still had her snowy hair, and the remaining of the scepter's power was still there. I drove back to her parent's house in less than a second. Thor carried her to the house, and two worried parental figures appeared. "What have you done?" Her father said. "And why is Thor here?" He showed repulsion the minute he laid eyes on Thor.

"Long story. Right now Emily is our main focus," I yelled.

"If you want us to help you need to tell us everything that happened before you arrived this place and after you left," The other man said.

It took us an hour to explain everything thoroughly with the family members. We explained everything, from Thor's banishment to what happened earlier. While we explained every detail, their expressions darkened. Anger was the only thing they were able to show. During our explanation, the uncle raised his hand. "You mean to tell me, that not only did Odin place one of the Infinity Stones here but released the guardians from their duties?"

"I'm not certain what my father has done concerning the stones, but I had a vision of an Infinity Stone giving life to a Midgardian. I will need Lady Emily's assistant in this mission," Thor explained. "Emily might be the only one to contain the scepter's power."

"You have witnessed what the scepter does to Emily, haven't you?" Her uncle said.

"Yes, I promised Lady Emily not to say a word about what happened."

"No wonder Loki stopped you from becoming our king, you are an imbecile. You should have informed the team about that! Her magic was partially locked, and you letting her touch that fucking scepter not only unlocked her powers to their full potential but let her absorbed its power." The uncle explained. "Midgard is a land with little to no magic, those born to wield it are powered by the elements around them and will be able to absorb foreign powers that will increase."

"Right now, Darl has to check everything is okay, stabilize her powers, and think what to do later." The father said.

With those words, we sat there hoping for Emily's awakening. Right now, not even the groceries mattered.

Emily's P.O.V:

I was cold. The room was filled with darkness. No matter where I looked, black was the color that followed. I screamed for someone to hear me, but it was useless. I walked around to see if I could go somewhere, but it also was useless.

"You still feel lonely, after everything you've been through?" An entity said. Her looks were mesmerizing. She had long snowy hair, ice cold eyes, and a bright glow around her.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" I said.

"I am the masked woman warning you about the Messanger," She smiled. "I also save you from the wannabe witch."

"Who are you?!" I snarled.

"I'm you, well more like the representation of your powers." She said. "I am what have been guiding the powerful mages in our family. You can call me by your old name."

"What happened to me after Wanda used the staff?"

Émile took a deep breath and explained. I was glad she maintained the "hatred" I felt for the team, especially Tony. She also explained the problem with the Infinity Stones and the promise Odin had made. It surprised me that I could absorb the power of the stones. "Of course, it's not something you should do," She softened her tone of voice. "Some stones have destructive powers that destroy you and turns you into something unrecognizable."

"What do you mean?"

"That is something I can't tell you. One, because we don't have the time, and two, because your family is waiting for you to wake up."

I took a deep breath, "Is there something else I should know."

"Yes, what I said about your boyfriend is true. He will keep you from your destiny especially when family members arrive at your doorstep."

I close my eyes overwhelmed by the news. When it was time to open them, I heard people calling my name. "Mon petit, are you okay?" My dad spoke first.

"Yeah, I-I have so many questions," I sigh.

"I guess you met you." He giggled.

"She said I could call her Émile." I giggled with him. "She explained what could happen with the stones, but she didn't explain everything."

"Lady Emily, the Infinity Stones are not something any ordinary mortal can touch. Some can destroy your very being." Thor said. "I saw what the Aether could do to a mortal. It almost killed the woman I love."

"I know what could happen, but I don't understand, why I can absorb its power?"

"Like I said before, our world lacks a magic and those who wield it will be able to absorb any foreign power to make our magic grow and eventually be like Asgard." Uncle Darl explained. "Of course, that would take millennials for that to happen."

"That being said, it still doesn't explain why the All-Father left the three stones accessible to Midgardians," Dad said.

"I don't know why my father has broken his promise, but I will rectify his mistake,"Thor said. "Right now, I need Lady Emily's help."

"First thing's first, Clint you need to go back to the safe house. I'll contact you telepathically when I need the Avengers to move out. I don't think I can go back and jeopardize your family's safety." Clint nodded. Now, I focused my attention on Thor. "What can I do for you?"

"I had a vision of a man holding the mind stone, but I don't know where to locate him." He explained.

I took a deep breath and looked at my dad. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"At this point, Mon Petit, I have no clue. You must go with Thor and see what that vision told him. All I can tell you is that a great darkness is making its way towards you, and there won't be a way to stop it." He sighed. "You should get going, your team must be worried."

I look over at Clint, who looked worried. "Ems, I don't think leaving the safe house is a good idea. Ultron is lurking around and will easily spot you like today."

"I know Clint, but it's a good thing Ultron's focus is me. You need to go back to the safe house, alone. Think of Laura and the kids, if I go back Ultron will know about them." I smiled. "Everything will be fine, I'll be with Thor. He's strong enough to protect the both of us. And, I can see if I can make Tony jealous." I whispered the last two sentences, Yes, I would love to see Tony beg for forgiveness, again. I just wasn't crazy enough to let my dad hear.

Clint looked over at Thor, threatening him with a death glare. The mighty Thor shuddered. It was a "protect her or you die" glare. It was funny to see that, even my family thought so too. After the glare, Clint left with the groceries still intact, thank Lord for magic, but worried over Ultron's incident. Thor and I stayed for me to dive into his mind and see the vision.

It was all too confusing, all I could see was Asgard in ruins. The dead blaming Thor for leaving them, as if wanting to protect Midgard was a mistake. Then I saw where each stone was located. I saw how men were driven to madness due to the quest. I saw Thor's brother, Loki, tortured so a man named Thanos could obtain the Tesseract. Finally, I saw the Mind Stone being placed on a man's forehead with him opening his eyes.

Cutting the connection, I take a deep breath trying to hold in all the information. "Lady Emily, what did you see?"

"Thor, there's a war coming and all the realms must be united in order to win. But, regarding the man you saw, that man doesn't exist. Even though he doesn't, exist doesn't mean he won't be created."

"I don't understand," He said.

"What I mean is, Ultron will try to make an indestructible body, or at least a human body," I explained. "But, he will fail and that body will be the new guardian of the stone. We have to get it before Ultron possesses it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And this is how the chapter ends. Sorry it took me a month to add this chapter, I've been trying to make each chapter a little longer than the past chapters. I just started college again, and I will have to really cut back on the writing. I gots to read a lot, I have a history class. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, it will help me make the story better.**

 **Next chapter: Thor and Emily are looking will be looking for Ultron. I won't focus on Ultron since everything that will happen with him, for now, happened in the movie (you gotta see it). Also, Tony will go ballistic when he hears what happened between Ultron and Emily. The team starts to move out, and Fury will make an appearance.**

 **Now, besides the non-canon battle that will happen in this fanfic, I will finish with the Avengers going into battle with Thanos, I'll leave like that 'cause I want to surprise you all.**

 **Until next time ;)**


	35. You, Me Us?

Tony's P.O.V:

These past three weeks have been heaven and hell for me. Ems and I are building our relationship slowly. With her helping me dealing with my emotions, in return, I am helping her with her powers. Dealing with my emotions was hard, she wanted me to tell her how I felt every second of the day. It was annoying as fuck, but I had to deal with it. To make matters worse, Steve was up in my case because of Ultron. Can't he understand I was messed up mentally? The other thing that was bothering me was that Emily enjoyed me being her magical Guinea pig. I would often black out and wake up the next morning. I'm still wondering how I keep letting her test spells and rituals on me, although, I don't feel any side effects, having blackouts with no recollection of the day before was not the plan.

In these weeks, Clint's wife has been dealing with all the grocery shopping. It was amazing how she managed to do so much being so huge; I would say the groceries we at least 15 pounds she had to carry extras in the time we've been here. So, today, Emily ordered her to stay put and take care of the kids while she did the groceries with Clint and the others did their regular chores. At first, I argued with Emily but the minute I did, she magically glued my lips shut. We stared at each other, but all she said was she would be back. All that was left to do was cross my arms against my chest. After she left the spell broke, leaving me to wait for her.

Clint and Emily left this morning, and I am getting anxious. I don't understand what was taking so long; they have been gone the whole day and with no contact whatsoever. I am regretting letting her go now, something is wrong, I know it. This gut feeling that I have won't go away.

Now eight o'clock, I hear the door open and Clint yelling. I rushed to see Emily, but she was nowhere to be found. I go to the car, and she still wasn't there. "Where the hell is she, Barton?"

"Tony, go inside. I'll go explain everything when we are all together." He sighed, "It's a long story."

Once the team helped Clint with the groceries, he told us what happened with excruciating detail. Clint said how their plan of confusing Ultron had partly failed when Wanda used the scepter on my girlfriend. When he got to what were the Infinity Stones and the power they had on Emily, everything got messed up. The worst part was if she absorbed each power completely, she could wipe out the whole planet with just a blink of an eye, literally.

"Now she's helping Thor try to figure out what to do next," He suggested. "All we have to do is wait for her call. My guess is she's trying to figure out ways to defeat Ultron without the use of that blasted scepter."

"Sorry, to not care about the Ultron plan, but I can't wrap my mind with how Ultron fucking found her! You said this was a safe place." I yelled.

"The only thing I could explain Ultron finding us was the blasted people, who still hate Emily for the arrests SHIELD did after the Witch Trial six years ago." Clint barked.

"Guys, fighting won't help us solve anything," Steve interrupted. "Our first priority is defeating Ultron, and if waiting for Emily's order is the way then so be it."

"Steve is right, this fight has gone long enough, Tony," Natasha said.

"Well, I'm sorry for being concerned for my girlfriend's safety after all the shit that has happened? "

"Tony, she's not the defenseless girl you met a year ago. She can fight her battles, she has grown stronger than you believe; than we all believe." She continued.

"Tony, when was the last time Emily asked you for help," Bruce asked.

I look away knowing full well that Bruce was right. Ems never asked for help even if it was for the tiniest of things, but it never stopped me from worrying. She was too precious for me to lose, just the fact that she's not here... "Yes, I know she can fight her battles but-"

"Tony, the Emily in her 'maniacal' state, although, I don't think we should call it that; she said that you were only going to hold her back from her true purpose and that she wouldn't allow her to be anywhere near you." Clint clarified. "If you don't stop the way you're acting towards her, you will lose her completely. We all will."

I lean all my head's weight on my hands giving up at the situation. Leaving her finish her task was the right thing to do; I knew that. It, still, hurt knowing she could get hurt, and I couldn't protect her... I leave the house and distract myself with the broken tractor Clint had. It seemed extremely worn out but fixable. Circling around it I start talking. "Tell me everything. What ails you?"

"Do me a favor, try not to bring it to life." A familiar voice said. Turning around, I see Fury. Probably, Ms. Clint or Maria told him about the situation and where we are. He tells me about how I never hesitated to build Ultron. He sounded like a disappointed father to top it all off.

At first, all I wanted to do was trying to avoid the topic of artificial intelligence. Then he asks if I wanted to shut him down, which I did but not at the cost of anyone's life. "I'm just an old man who cares very much about you."

"And I'm the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team or, worse, my psychic girlfriend. How could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. Because of me. I wasn't ready; I didn't do all I could."

"Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark," He replied. "Playing on your fear."

" I wasn't tricked, I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on."

It didn't matter how Fury seemed to try and convince me to fight this."I watched my friends die. I watched Emily die too. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope," I sighed. " It wasn't the worst part."

"The worst part... is that you didn't." Fury left the barn to the house with me following his trail. Everyone said hi and settled down for Fury to give out the information he had on Ultron. He told us Ultron's failed attempts to get the nuclear codes now that they are changing every time, thanks to a possible ally. Everything was followed by an inspirational speech of us being able to destroy Ultron without the need of the internet, and as inspiring as it was it still didn't help us know his plans.

All we knew of Ultron was that he wanted to destroy the world, stop us from stopping him and that he kept building bodies. "Biologically speaking, we're outmoded, but he keeps coming back to it," I said.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Natasha carefully gloated.

"They don't need to be protected. They need to evolve." Bruce explained. "Ultron's going to evolve."

"How," Fury asked.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce added.

"AGH!" Clint crouched in pain holding his head. His screams were the loudest ones I've heard in my entire life. He looked horrible and the pain he was experiencing lasted at least five minutes. Once it stopped, he started panting searching for air. "Barton, what happened?" Captain Spangles asked.

He turned his gaze at me and narrowed his look. "When I see your girlfriend, I'm going to kill her." He said.

"Emily did that?"

"Yes, apparently sending telepathic messages from a long distance can hurt the receiver." Clint huffed. "But, she knows what's going to happen and she has a plan. She wants Tony to go over Nexus. She said, 'He'll like what he's going to find.' Now the rest of us are going South Korea stop Ultron from making an indestructible body."

"I guess we should get moving," I grinned.

Emily's P.O.V:

I was hunched in a corner, trying to catch my breath, I never predicted watching Thor's visions was painful. Everything was horrible, never thought his thunder would protect him from my "invasion".

"Lady Emily, please let's not continue."

"No Thor, I need to see everything," I replied. "There is something horrible will happen in the future and I need to know what it is."

He sighed and held my hands. I, once again, try to see his vision for about an hour, but end up with no luck. this time, Thor's thunder pushed me to the other side of the cave. "Lady Emily-"

"Again." We made the connection again, and, again, the thunder kept me out. The process repeated itself until nightfall. I saw the stone, the giant named Thanos, I saw the mind stone and what Tony was going to do with it. I pant, catching my breath. Thor looks at me with a great pain in his eyes when I see all the injuries his power left me. "It's okay, I'm fine. We have to go back to the tower, we have to stop the team killing the only chance we have to defeat Ultron."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys, I finally posted the chapter. I am sorry it took so long to post this, I'm not quite close to my finals and college has been stressing me out leaving my ideas in the gutter. I really hope you like this and don't forget to review.**

 **For now, I'm not going to say what will happen in the next chapter since it will follow the movie. Following the story I won't go directly to Civil War (i still haven't seen the movie) I will only focus on Emily and Tony working a few things that will leave you shocked.**

 **Until Next Time ;)**


	36. And Vision was Born

Clint's P.O.V:

Our mission was a success, but we lost Natasha in the process. I'm really worried about how Nat is doing; this was not going according to what Emily said. We have the body Ultron tried to build and were able to stop one of his plans. That's the only thing to look forward to our Ultron problem.

I was in the common room waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. Suddenly, Emily pops out of nowhere. "Hey Clint, how'd the mission go?"

I gave her a death stare. "Are you sure you should be asking me that?" I had the same arrow I used for Wanda before she could play with my mind.

She gave me a dorky, apologetic smile. "I am SO SORRY!" She got on her knees, in a pleading position. "I didn't think Thor's thunder would attack me and send that same attack to you. I suspected but never thought it would actually happen."

Giving up in the situation, I sigh. "Nat is no longer with us, Ultron has her. The good thing of all this was that we could stop Ultron, and we gained two new members."

"What do you mean two new members?"

I laughed, "With all your powers of seeing the future, you didn't see that?"

"I can't see everything that will happen, all powers are limited and the future is never certain." She huffed, "So don't give me that crap. Who joined the Avengers?"

I cackled a little thinking of her reaction, "A gold medal runner and a somewhat skilled witch."

If she were only a cartoon man, she would have had her jaw on the floor with smoke coming from her ears. Her face was priceless. She was fire truck red, gasping with surprise and anger, then she said, "Those little twins better stay away from me before I kick their puny little asses".

I barked a loud laugh. "I mean it, Clint. What she did to Tony was not okay and horrible to witness," She sighed.

"Okay, they messed up but give them a chance they recently found out Ultron's real motives, which you 'prophesized', by the way."

"Yeah, I know. There's no need for reminders," She sighed taking a deep breath. Her color drained completely looking sickening green.

"Ems, are you okay," I asked.

"Um... Yeah, just in need of a good night's sleep."

"Then you should at least rest 'til Tony gets here, you look horrible." I pointed out. "You..."

"Yes, I am; you will not tell anyone about this!

"Yes, I am; and I don't want anyone to know. I am tired of feeling week and just because I feel sick doesn't mean I can't fight. I won't be able to accomplish everything if you or Tony keep babying me." She explained. "Please Clint, I'm asking as a friend. Don't tell Tony."

I pinch my nose bridge exasperated by what she said. She needed to rest, but I can't stop her from doing what she needs to do. Her eyes were pleading and determined to finish with Ultron and who am I to stop her from avenging her last family member? "Fine, I won't tell Tony. If things get worse in the battlefield you teleport back home and it's not a suggestion."

"Whatever you say Hawkeye and thanks." She left to Tony's lab. I feel sorry for the poor bastard that had to take care of her. Following that train of thought, I left to the locker rooms and changed.

Tony's P.O.V:

The way back to the tower got me thinking of my mistakes with Ultron. I risked the lives of the whole world and almost destroyed my relationship with Ems. At least, I knew things will be changing soon. It was glad to know that Jarvis was not dead. He was responsible for all the nuclear codes changing; with this, I knew Emily would get excited.

I got to the lab to find Bruce inspecting the body Ultron was making with Emily resting next to him. "Bruce, what's Ems doing here," I asked.

"She came here to wait for you," He said. "I can work on tissue degeneration if you could fry whatever operational system Cho implanted."

"Yeah, about that..."

"No."

"You have to trust me."

"Kind of don't."

"Our ally..." I explained. "The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes, I found him." I pulled out Jarvis' "body" to show Bruce.

"Hello, Dr. Banner."

I continued explaining what I found in Nexus. "Ultron didn't go after Jarvis because he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So, Jarvis went underground. Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there until I pieced him together."

Bruce scoffed pointing at the "undercooked" body. "So, you want me to help you put Jarvis in this thing?"

"No! Of course not," I mocked. "I wanna help you put Jarvis in this thing. We're out of my field, here. You know bio-organics better than anyone." We fight back and forth with me trying to convince Bruce it's the best way to write a wrong. I knew Jarvis was the best option to defeat Ultron, he's been doing it since day one. Even Jarvis pitched in, he knew it was a great idea.

"You have to do it." A voice said. We turn around to see Emily awake next to Jarvis. "I missed you, buddy."

"It's nice to be back miss Emily."

"I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop. This is exactly where it all went wrong." Bruce yelled.

"I know Bruce, but without Jarvis in that body we lose our only chance to destroy him," Emily said. "At least listen to me, I know what I am saying."

"I know what everyone's gonna say. But they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy." I said. "We've gotta own it. Make a stand. It's not a loop."

"We have to power up the machine, and you start uploading Jarvis' schematics," Bruce ordered.

"What can I do to help," Emily asked.

"Start plugging in the machine to the power and make sure we are not interrupted." Bruce once again ordered.

Immediately we all started working on with everything. Bruce kept checking the body's vitals, Ems kept guard on everything, and I tried to work on how to upload Jarvis to the body. Each time I tried to work on the code it failed. We only had minutes to spare before everything shut down or Emily couldn't keep the others out. "This framework is not compatible," I said.

"The genetic coding tower is at 97%. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes." Bruce remarked.

As Bruce gave out his worries, Emily came blasted from the labs entrance. "I'm only going to say this once," Steve said.

"How about 'none-ce'?" I interrupted.

"SHUT IT DOWN!"

"Nope, not gonna happen," I said.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do?" Bruce interrupted. "She's not in your head?"

"I know you are angry," she said.

"We're way passed that!" Bruce replied. "I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

Steve stepped in front of the witch and said, "Banner, after everything that hap…"

"It's nothing compared to what's coming!" I yelled.

"You don't know what's coming!" Maximoff yelled along with Steve saying "This isn't a game!"

Without any of us noticing the other twin unplugged every cable the machine had for power. "No, no. Go on," he said. "You were saying."

I didn't notice, Emily was standing beside me with a fist full of energy about to strike the twins, when a Pietro fell to the floor beneath us with Clint feeling smug for finally outsmarting the guy.

"Tony, the body is dying." I hear Emily say.

"I'm rerouting the upload." I head to the computer to have Steve almost destroying it with his shield. I blasted him away immediately with a repulsor beam, with it came the suit attaching itself to me ready to fight Steve. The Maximoff girl when to Steve's help when Bruce held her down threatening her with Hulk. "Keep them away from me, I'll keep uploading Jarvis magically." I hear Emily again. "I have backup coming!"

As I hear Emily, Clint came from downstairs ready to protect her. Steve get up from the blast I sent him to attack me again. In a blink of an eye, I blasted again. It flew the opposite direction from Steve breaking yet another glass in the lab. Then the witch broke Bruce's restraint on her and blasted him a few feet's away from her. "It's done," Emily said.

Out of nowhere, Thor came in the room stepping above the machine where the body laid. He gathered all the energy around him and gave the machine more than enough power to help create the body. In only seconds a red and green body came out of the machine. That body looked around the room and charged towards Emily. I tried to stop him, but he was fast. On the other hand, Emily saw the attack coming and subdued him. He stares into Emily's white eyes and calms down. "Sorry, that was… odd," He said as he "clothed" himself. "Thank you."

"Thor," Steve said. "You helped create this?"

"I had a vision," Thor explained. "A whirlpool that sucks all hope of life and at its center is that." He pointed at the gem in the man's forehead.

"What? A gem?" Bruce said.

"That is the Mind Stone; one of the six infinity stones," Emily explained. "Their power is far beyond anyone could explain. That same power can destroy worlds if they're in the wrong hands." She glared at the twins. "They were meant to stay away from our planet and protected by those who are stronger than us. Why are they here, I don't know"

"Then why would you bring…" Steve was once again interrupted.

"Because Stark is right," Thor said.

"It's definitely the end of times," Bruce murmured.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron," Thor stated.

"Not alone." The man said.

"Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis," Steve asked.

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix... to create something new," I said.

"I think I've had my fill of new."

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" The man said.

"You're not?" Steve narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not Ultron," It said. "I'm not Jarvis, I am…"

"You are Vision," Emily gave one of her beautiful smiles.

"I looked into your head and saw annihilation." The witch said.

"Look again." Vision said.

"What you say is irrelevant." Emily interjected, "You tried to understand things you aren't meant too. You possess power because you wanted to destroy the one you hated which resulted with this. You, Wanda, have no say in what you see through the Mind Stone. Its power is meant to destroy if it,s not in the hands of its protector. If it comes into the hands of any magical beings here on Earth, it will only increase their power to the point where it could destroy the host or even the planet."

"She's right; their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone," Thor added. "And they are nothing compared to what it can unleash. But, with it on our side..."

"Is it?" Steve looked at Vision. "Are you? On our side?"

"He's on the side of life, unlike Ultron. He will destroy every living thing there is. He's unique, filled with pain and he will use that to destroy us that's why he needs to be destroyed. Only Vision can help us do that."

"We have to act now," Vision added. "And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me. But. we need to go." Once he finished he gave Thor his hammer. Everyone in the room was frozen with shock. I look over at Emily and she had a smug look on her face.

"Vision, come over here for a minute." Ems said as she left the room.

"Right," Thor said leaving the room following Emily. "Well done." He patted my shoulder and left. In that moment everyone was getting ready to suit up. We were ready for war and Ultron had no chance of winning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here is the chapter. I really hope you guys like it and stay tuned cause secrets will be revealed soon. Emily and Tony's romance scenes will soon arrive.**

 **Next chapter the battle will begin. Emily and Tony will discover Ultron's plans. The team will try to save everyone and stop Ultron, but will they be able to do it on time? (Things from the movie will change which will affect some scenes following the movie CIVIL WAR)**


	37. At War's Dawn

Emily's POV:

It didn't take long for the team to assemble once they realized who Vision truly was after holding Thor's hammer. It didn't surprise me of him being able to break all my mental walls. Vision was an extraordinary being and I am glad part of Jarvis could be inside this amazing being. "If I may, you don't seem too confident in the team with the mission they must carry out." He said.

All I could do was smile. "Ultron is, by now, an indestructible machine. Without Jarvis, the Avengers tower is left defenseless against Ultron's 'snooping'. He knows our plan, he doesn't know about you, I made sure of that. But, he knows we are going to create a diversion." I explained. "He knows we'll take our time saving the civilians than fighting him; and, all I can do is be afraid of what might happen."

"Lady Emily..." Thor murmured.

"It's okay Thor, my dad once told me that for a warrior to be brave they must face their fear. I don't plan on giving Ultron what he wants." I smiled.

"It seems you are not the only one with that same thought." Vision looked at Wanda who was staring in awe.

"I'll go and see Tony, see you in the Quintjet," I left to Tony's personal lab where he was setting his new A.I. "Hey, Mr. Philanthropist."

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you to be here." He said focused on the program.

"You never are," I smile. "Tony, I need to tell you something..."

"Babe, what's wrong?" He frowned.

"I... Could you be careful whenever you are fighting Ultron?" My eyes start to build up tears. "I need you to survive this."

"I'll survive like every other time I've been on the field. I'm Iron Man, it takes more than a robot to kill me." He gave me one of his smug grins.

"You know, that attitude can get you killed right."

"Yeah, I do." He grabbed my arm and made me sit on his lap. Our foreheads were pressed against each other. "We'll get passed this, just like we did with H.Y.D.R.A. and the loss of Jr. We if we are together there's nothing we can't do."

"He's expecting us, Tony. He knows things about us that not even we know about ourselves..."

He brushed his thumbs on my cheeks soothing my inner turmoil. "Whatever you keep from me will be for a good reason."

"I love you, Tony." I kissed him.

"I love you too, Pinkie." He pulled away and picked up a box. "After H.Y.D.R.A. happened I made you a suit in case there was an emergency... I guess it time for you to wear it."

The uniform was similars to Natasha's only that it was a white suit with light blue and lilac. "The suit will help boost up your magic. It can absorb all any sort of energy like the beams on my repulsors or Ultron's."

"Tony, I-"

"Clint told me what Émile said, and I can't stop you from what you have to do. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Tony, before you put Jarvis' schematics in Vision I asked him to do something for me-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything you need to know is in your locker. I need to suit up and go to Sokovia. I'll see you soon, I'll try and evacuate the city as fast as I can." I kissed him and left.

I suit up and teleported to Sokovia. I look around the city; I sensed Ultron's energy in the center of the city. I teleported there and saw him working on a machine. "Stop what you're doing Ultron."

"Ah, D'Morgana, you have arrived to witness the rebirth of this planet." He said. I freeze him in the spot but another robot got me from behind. "You know better than try to fight me alone. I am everywhere."

I close my eyes trying to concentrate on the spell I used on Steve and Thor. I dug my nails into the robot's arm and said:

Open heart, no truth entwined. Open your heart, leave no lie behind.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"What are you planning with this machine?"

"This will create a crater in and go as high as possible for it to hit the ground and obliterate everything." He explained in a monotoned voice.

"Thanks for your cooperation Ultron." I teleported freeing myself from his grasp. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

I left to the highest building in the city. it was going to be morning soon and I saw the team arrive. I concentrated on extending my power to the border of what Ultron tries to destroy. I say:

 _To take these people to safety take them their dream city._

I set a hologram in front of me seeing all those families in their dream vacation thanks to Tony. " _Tony, I hope you don't get mad I sent a bunch of families to their dream vacations using your account_ ," I told him telepathically.

" _At least we avoid more casualties._ " He thought. " _What did you find out?_ "

" _It's not good Tony, besides using the Vibranium for a new body he used the rest to create a crater and destroy us once it's high enough_ ," I explained. " _The machine he's using is located in the center of the city. If Vision doesn't disconnect Ultron from the wed we are screwed._ "

" _Yeah, he's showing me the machine. Ems I don't know how to disarm it._ " He thought.

" _Whatever happens, keep him distracted; if he starts that machine I won't be able to stop it._ "

" _Vision will need backup, I need to go and save those still on the building._ " As he told me I teleported to find Ultron and Vision fighting. He was close to being disconnected. I see Vision faint. "You shut me out. You think I care?" Ultron yelled. I get in his way creating a force field between the both of us. With me standing in front of the machine I had a possibility of stopping him; but he passed the forced field and knocked me away. "You take away my world... I take away yours."

He turned on the machine and the floor started to move. Vision got up to help me recuperate from Ultron's hit. "Are you alright?"

"I have to brush it off, but I hit the wall hard."

"We have incoming," He said.

Ultron came in flying with Thor fighting with him. Thor dropped his hammer but kept fighting on a hand to hand combat. "You think you're saving anyone? I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead." Ultron said, "Even you can't stop that."

"I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast..." He looked at where we were and said, "I am running out of things to say! Are you ready?"

Immediately Vision came swooping in throwing Ultron out of the church using the hammer. It was a nice thing to see. "It's terribly well-balanced."

"Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so..."

"As much fun as this is, We need to stop all the robots to touch core before we come crashing down," I said. "Agh!" I suddenly felt pain in my lower abdomen. Checking to see if there was any wound or blood I keep walking.

"Are you alright? " I nod. Tony says something to Thor and he replied. "We're out of time. They're coming for the core."

While the robots and team came in, I, either, froze melt or obliterated them. Soon enough I was going to loose exhaust myself using too much magic in so little time. Once everyone was there Ultron arrived. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!" Thor yelled.

I look at him ready to choke him for asking that. Billions of robots made themselves present; it was like a hydra. "You had to ask," Steve replied.

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted," He explained. "All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Like the old man said..." Tony responded. "Together."

Robots kept running in and each robot was destroyed when they reached us. There was no stopping us. "Emily, can you try and slow them down?" Steve said.

"Only if they were a minimum number, I can't stop this." I cried.

"You are not using all your power Ems," Clint said.

I look down at the necklace my parents gave me when I was born. In all my years I have never taken it off scared of all the things my parents told me. "I can't, I don't know what could happen if I do. My parents-"

"Your parents are not here. We need you to use your full powers." Clint said.

"Vision, give me part of your power!" I yell.

"Miss Emily that could destroy you and-"

"JUST DO IT!" I took off my necklace and I felt raw power flow through me. When Vision hit me with the Mind Stone's power, I felt everything increase. "AGH!" I knew my physical appearance was changing to Émile's somehow I was still in control.

"You finally accepted me." She said.

I yell at the top of my lungs releasing my power freezing most of Ultron's army. The ones that escaped were destroyed by War Machine and Vision. "We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep for stragglers." Steve ordered.

"What about the core," Clint asked.

"I'll stay," Wanda said.

"No, leave with your brother."

"It's my job!" Wanda clarified.

"Yes, it might be, but you'll leave your post when you're most needed." I barked. "Now, GO!"

Clint and Natasha left together while Steve left alone. Pietro arrived to pick up his sister. "I need your earpiece to communicate with the rest Pietro," I said. He gave it to me and took his sister way.

"Tony, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, babe," He said.

"I need you to create enough heat down there for me to be able to destroy this machine. After that, you leave. Got it?" I ordered.

"I am not leaving you."

"Do you trust me?"

"Emily leaving you here is-"

"DO YOU TRUST ME?"

He sighs. "I'll see you in the Helicarrier."

Wanda's P.O.V:

We arrive at to the boat on time before they were left. Everything was fine until Ultron arrived on a plane and started shooting citizens and the Avengers. It wasn't long till my brother spotted that the archer was going to be killed along with a little boy. He ran to and pushed him out of the way. Doing so he sacrificed his life to save another.

"You didn't see that coming?" He said.

At that moment all I could feel was pain and emptiness. I could feel Pietro giving out his last breath. At that moment my powers flared pushing away everyone near me. I cried for my brother but what hurt the most was the words the witch said all those days ago. _"You will lose forever the two pieces you hold dear in your heart. You will feel the betrayal of those close to you."_ Her words were repeating themselves in my mind over and over again.

I left the group to where I sensed Ultron. He looked completely destroyed, broken. The witch was right when she said I would lose my post, I couldn't leave Ultron to enjoy living with my pain. It was true, Ultron was my first love, and he betrayed me the vilest way possible. "It's been a long day. Wanda," He rasped, "If you stay here... You'll die."

"I just did. Do you know how it felt?" I ripped out his power source the same way he ripped my heart. He gasped with pain. I knew the spell the witch put him on was still there. "It felt like that." With that, I left with the others knowing I will never see my family once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm on vacation so I can post more chapters. Anyways, here you go. I hope you liked it. It took me a lot to listen to the movie while finding the lines on the movie script. Also, I really hope you liked the little moment I wrote for Tony and Emily, I wouldn't say it my best scene but it's something. I, also, hope you liked Wanda's scene especially now that I changed Wanda's error in the movie. Please don't judge, her job was to protect the core and she left to get revenge. That's a big no-no. I don't hate Wanda, by the way.**

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ **Emily and Tony will destroy the city without any casualties besides the ones that happened for Civil War. Tony will make it to the Helicarrier, but will Emily make it on time. I have a surprise for you guys at the end of this or the next depending on how everything plays out. Bruce will disappear but Emily will bring him back because this story is not finished. Emily and Wanda will patch things up and will finally be accepted on the team.**

 **Once again, I hope you really liked this story. If you want to keep know what happens next favorite or follow it, which ever flows your boat. Please don't forget to review, they help me write a better story for you guys.**

 **Until Next Time ;)**


	38. New Beginnings

Tony's P.O.V:

Most of the civilians were already on their way to the Helicarrier, and we were in the church preventing Ultron from touching the core. For the first time, we were two steps ahead Ultron. I was now heading to the bottom of the floating ready to destroy the city. When I'm able to get access, I start heating the core with my the repulsor beam from my chest. "Ems, get ready to crash this thing." I waited for another minute and yelled for her to take action. She yelled out a spell and the whole city pulverized in just seconds. WE DID IT! We finally beat Ultron.

I fly away from the machines debris straight to the Helicarrier, but I don't see Emily anywhere. I remove the suit and let F.R.I.D.A.Y. take it back to the tower and started looking for Emily in every room available in place, but there was no Emily. I meet up with Natasha in the Helicarrier's control room looking worried. "Hey, have you seen Emily?" I asked.

"No, there has been no sign of her or Vision," She gazed over to the big broken window and said, "And Banner is nowhere to be found."

"What?!"

"The jet where he took off is in stealth mode; we have no way of finding him."

"We'll find him down worry we'll find him." I patted Nat's back, and she smiled.

"I'm gonna check on the guys." She left to the medical bay while I kept waiting on Emily.

Emily's P.O.V:

I was in my position waiting for Tony's signal. I could hear gunshots near the boats. Suddenly, all I could feel was pain, Wanda's pain. There I knew, she would go and avenge her brother. It was a good thing I took her place thank's to a rogue robot was about to touch the core. That instant, Tony yelled to destroy the big rock. "Comminuet Delero!" I yelled. I used every bit of the power I had left to destroy it. I fall to unconsciousness due to exhaustion. I didn't think I would make it. Thankfully, when I woke up, Vision was beside me performing CPR. I coughed out the water I had inside and sat abruptly gasping for air. "Are you alright?" I nod. "I'm afraid our job is not finished."

He looked to where a damaged Ultron was. "You're afraid," Vision said.

"Of you?"

"Of death." I interrupted. "You're the last one."

Ultron kept his gaze at Vision. "You were supposed to be the last. Stark asked for a savior and settled for a slave."

"I suppose we are both disappointments." Vision smirked.

"I supposed we are," He chuckled.

"Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and..." Vision explained, "try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that."

"They are doomed." I sighed. After everything, he has been through he still didn't understand. Yes, we create chaos; but we learn from the mistake and rise to make something better.

"Yes, but a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them." Vision said.

"You're unbearably naïve."

"Well..." I clutch onto Vision arm telling him Ultron was going to attack. "I was born yesterday."

In that flash, Ultron changed, but Vision used the stone and made him disappear. "He'll come back," I said.

"And we'll be ready for him." Vision replied.

"Would you mind taking me to the Helicarrier, I am-" I fall unconscious once again to see Émile eager to talk. "You better have a good reason for this."

She smiled. "I need you to rest; you used too much magic. Also, I would like to thank you for finally releasing me."

"You have to thank Clint for that. I still wasn't sure I could handle it."

"But you did, and used the stone's power to increase yours. Soon you'll be as strong as the great Loki."

"I don't think I want to be compared to him," I chuckled.

"The Loki from the invasion was not the Loki our family knows. His actions were not his own. He was controlled by the same man who wants the power to destroy and control everything and everyone." She explained.

"There's more you want to tell me don't you," I asked.

"Indeed," She nodded. "You must keep the news from Tony."

"What?! After everything, he needs to know," I yell.

"I know and it pains me not telling him. I can see how elated he will be. Unfortunately, if you tell him you won't be able to finish your job." She continued, "The governments will not agree with the way the Avengers work. I can't tell you everything but there still H.Y.D.R.A. fanatics that will be able to stop the Avengers from working."

"Are you sure about this?"

"No, I'm not but like I said, Tony will only stop you from what you have to do."

I close my eyes trying to avoid looking at her; I knew she was right. "Fine, I won't tell him."

"Everything will be as Fate wants it to be, I'm just here to lead towards the right way." She smiled. "Now, it's time you wake up, someone is waiting for you."

I open my eyes to see Tony hovering over me. It was cute the way he smiled when I woke up. I sunk my head on the pillow and smiled. "You know I thought you said we would meet here," He said.

"Well, every once in a while I need to be a damsel in distressed, Mr. Philanthropist."

"Har, har, har. Anyways, princess, what did you ask Jarvis to do? I didn't have time to go to my locker."

"Nothing really, just ways to keep the romance alive."

He smiled smugly. "Well, I can give you a few pointers. If you know what I mean."

"I asked for something besides sex Tony," I chuckled. "Now leave I need to recover from using too much magic."

"No need to get bosy," He kissed my forehead before he left. "Once you are okay, we'll go back home. I'll tend to you until you recover."

"I think I'm liking this Tony."

"It's the least I could do." He left.

"You can come out now Clint." I close my eyes sighing.

"You didn't tell him."

"I can't tell him, at least not yet."

"Ems you fucking almost died!" He looked angrier than I ever seen him. I knew he wanted what's best for me, but I need to follow what Émile says. "He has the right to know."

"I know; it hurts me that I can't tell him. Émile says that our job is still not done. If I tell him I won't be able to finish it."

He sighed. "You know, I hate when that girl's involved with everything you do."

"Well, whenever she's involved we get out of problems alive."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me. Anyways, I have to go back home Laura is having little Nat anytime soon." He smiled. "Take care of yourself Ems and take care of little Jr." With the smile he had he left the room.

 _3 Weeks Later..._

Tony and I were working in the new Avengers' headquarters. Once the equipment was in the building we started working settling everyone in. It was a wonderful place and Tony didn't have to worry about replacing windows every day. The new team has been working splendidly with each other, and even I was getting along with Wanda.

Natasha was still searching for Bruce. I could have helped her, but I couldn't tell her that he was hiding in one of my family's villas somewhere in Europe. It pained me to see her depressed but Bruce to be at peace with the Hulk.

On the bright side, Clint had a beautiful baby boy, which I had the chance to babysit practicing for the future. He was adorable and if we played the cards right he could become the nex Hawkeye. Natasha was excited to see the little boy but hid it well. "Say hello to Aunty Nat," Laura said through the phone.

I see Natasha smile and say, "Fat."

I left the room to where the boys were. After everything that has happened they were still arguing about who can lift the hammer. "You know boys, fighting over a toy is just plain childish," I replied.

"Nonsense Lady Emily," Thor laughed.

"But if you put the hammer on an elevator..." Steve said.

"It will still go up." Tony finished.

"The elevator is not worthy." Steve stared at the floor still trying to figure out how the hammer worked.

"I'm gonna miss these little talks of ours," Thor smiled.

"Not if you don't leave." If I didn't know Tony well I would have said he pouted replying to Thor.

"I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. It's not a coincidence." He explained as he made his way to the courtyard. "Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. And once all these pieces are in position..."

"Triple Yahtzee."

"You think you can find out what's coming?" Steve asked.

"I do. Lady Emily are you sure you don't want to come. I could use your gift of sight."

"No," I smile. "My place is here. There are things I must finish first."

Thor smiled at my reply and left through the Bifrost. "That man has no regard for lawn maintenance," Tony said. "I'm gonna miss him, though. And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears."

"I will miss you, Tony," Steve said.

"Yeah? Well, it's time for me to tap out." Tony said. "Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book. Build Emily a farm, hope nobody blows it up."

"Knowing you'll be building things, they will blow up." I laughed.

"The simple life," Steve replied.

"You'll get there one day," I told him.

"I don't know. Family, stability... The guy who wanted all that went in the ice 75 years ago," He explained. "I think someone else came out."

"You all right?" Tony asked.

"I'm home." Said Steve.

"I'll see you in a few weeks babe," Tony kissed me before he got in his car. "Call whenever she makes trouble."

"I feel offended you think that about your girlfriend." I scoffed.

Tony laughed and left the area. "Are you sure you want to stay? Things won't be easy."

"I know, Clint showed me the basics before he left. I know I have to be with Tony after everything, but something is coming and we need to be prepared." I explained. "Besides, I'm the only who can train Wanda and Vision."

Steve and I walked to where Natasha was. "You wanna keep staring at the wall, or do you wanna go to work?" Steve said.

"It's a pretty interesting wall," I added.

"I thought those you three were still gazing into each other's eyes. How do we look?" She said.

We head over to the training room to meet the new members. "Well, we're not the '27 Yankees," Steve said.

"We got some hitters," Nat stated.

"They're good. They're not a team."

"Let's beat them into shape," I smirked.

We opened the doors to the training room and saw the team ready for battle. Wanda, Sam, Vision, and Rhodey were there for their initiation training. They were all determined to get better and learn from us. For all I knew, we all need to learn from each other because in the upcoming battle was going to be the end of our team.

* * *

 **Author's Note;**

 **And here is the new chapter. I really hope you like it and if you have any ideas for the future chapters write them up in the review. I like when readers give me ideas it helps a lot.**

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER:**_ **I will start the chapter after the explosion Wanda couldn't stop followed by the conference Tony had. By this time Emily had already left the team to join Tony with the conference. The Secretary of State will be there and Emily will shut him up every time he mentions the errors the Avengers had done over the years even the ones done by their own government. (I hate the guy for blaming them unnecessarily.)**

 **Until Next Time ;)**


	39. Sokovia Accords

Emily's P.O.V:

Two months have passed since the team had defeated Ultron. Wanda had made great improvements controlling her powers. I was impressed at the discipline she had. I left Headquarters a month before the mission they had in Lagos. She was a little nervous  
being her first mission and all, but I told her she needed to be confident and be in control. On the other hand, Vision had no problems with his powers; they came as second nature to him. He could master the stone powers within the week of using him.  
My main focus was him using them at the appropriate moment, not every time. Steve and Natasha were still wary of me leaving with a mission coming up, but I told them Wanda was up for the job I couldn't do.

Today I was in with Tony in MIT where he was giving a lecture of his latest creation. He used me as a guinea pig for this invention since he thought it would be a great idea to see if my power would make it blow up. It was the Binarily Augmented Retro  
Framing, the machine that would help overcome a traumatic experience. It was an incredible idea, and I was all for it on helping and that was around a month ago.

While he was working he told me all about the financial problems he would have faced. It was a 611 million dollar project; I would have never imagined of donating that amount of money. That's when I got the idea of helping students have their work come  
true. I had enough money to spare, more than Tony could even imagine. So, today besides launching his project he was launching our foundation to help those who need it.

"Help me out. What's the MIT admission statement? To generate, disseminate and preserve knowledge, and work with others, to bring to bear on the world's great challenges." Tony told the students. "Well, you, or the others. And quite as it kept the challenges  
facing you are the greatest mankind has ever known. Plus, most of you are broke. also, I rather you work. As of this moment, every student has been made an equal recipient of the Inaugural September Foundation Grant. As in, all of your projects have  
just been approved and funded. No strings. No taxes. Just... reframe the future. Starting now."

He paused and looked back at me. "And now I would like to introduce you the brains of this foundation: Emily D'Morgana!"

I made my way to the stage smile and waving. "You don't have to be so modest Mr. Stark. It's an honor to help make the students' ideas become something that I know will make a better future."

"Go break some eggs." The crowd rose from their seat applauding and cheering to the top of their lungs. We made our way backstage where there was an obnoxious man asking for the amount of money we were spending. Then the one organizing the event came  
to us.

For a moment all I could feel was anger and pain. I clutch my stomach thinking it was a problem with the baby. Tony noticed and moved along to leave the place. He still didn't know I was pregnant, magic did help in this situation. When we were about to  
leave there was a woman standing in front of the elevator. She looked rather sad but angered. "That was nice, what you did for the young people." She said.

"Ah, they deserve it," he said, "Plus it helps me ease my conscious."

"They say, there's a correlation between generosity and guilt. But, you got the money." She explained. "Break as many eggs as you like. It's brilliant."

Tony and I, emphasizing on I, were getting wary of her attitude. "Are you going up?" He pressed the button.

"I'm right where I wanted to be." She puts her hand in her purse. Before Tony could do anything I stopped him.

"Okay, okay, hey!" I said to Tony. "We are not in danger."

"I'm sorry. It's my occupation hazard." He said.

"I work for the State department," She snarled. "Human resources. I know it's boring. But, it enabled me to raise a son. I'm very proud of what he grew up to be. His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered Sokovia. Not that it matters in the least  
to you."

In Sokovia. Not that it matters in the least to you."

"You think you fight for us. You just fight for yourself. Who's going to avenge my son, Stark? He's dead. And I blame you." She finished and left. Tony was still shocked with what she said. He was still looking at the picture she shoved him. I followed  
her knowing Tony wouldn't move.

"Mrs. Spencer, you have no right."

"I have no right? I lost my son because of him. My son will never receive justice because of him, he will-"

"You're son was not the only life lost in the battle with Ultron!" I said. "I lost my only family because of that monster, but it was not Tony's fault. There are things kept from civilians to avoid causing havoc."

"That will not bring my son back when you lose a child you tell me I shouldn't feel like this." She barked,

"I too lost a child, I mourned and I moved on. The pain is still there but I need to move on and placing blame won't help." I explained, "And your son died saving someone who had a chance of becoming someone like him."

I go back to Tony who was sitting on the floor. "Tony, don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"But she's right Ems, it's our fault... my fault." Hesobbed.

"Tony, we've been over this. It was the stone who made you believe Ultron was a good idea." I said. "Now come on, we need to head over Headquarters. I have new exercises for Wanda. Steve needs to run by them."

After that, we left the university towards the headquarters. On our way, we found out of the incident that happened in Lagos and how many perished in the act. Tony's face darkened when he heard the news. I took his hand to give him reassurance that nothing  
was his fault. Once we arrived the Secretary of State followed us in. His visit to Headquarters put me on the edge. We all saw each other in the conference room. They were all down over what happened in Lagos, especially Wanda. Once seated the Secretary  
of State was trying to ease his way to tell us his reasons for being here.

"Oh. 5 years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my batting swing. Turned out, it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgeryand a triple bypass. I found something 40 years in the army never taught me:

Perspective." He explained. "The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You've... fought for us. Protected us. Risked your lives. While a great many people see you as heroes. There are some... would prefer the word 'vigilantes.'"

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary," Natasha asked.

"How about 'Dangerous?' What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals, who routinely ignores sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind them." He showed  
us footage of the damage our word has suffered thanks to villains and supposedly us. There images of New York, Washington DC, Sokovia, and Lagos. With the last footage, I look over at Wanda.

"For the past 4 years, you operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." The Secretary continued. "The Sokovia accords. Approved by 117 countries.  
It states, that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations Panel, only when and if that Panel deems it necessary."

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." Steve stated.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know whereThor and Banner are right now?"

The room stayed quiet for a few seconds till I stepped in. "They are safe. Thor is protecting us from forces your armies can't imagine defeating. Forces who won't care out borders. As for Banner, he has been able to successfully take control over the  
Hulk." I snarled.

"Ah, Emily D'Morgana. You have been on the government's radar since you killed those teenagers 6 years ago." He said.

"That was self-defense, I merely pushed them away from me before I was raped; it wasn't my fault they were impaled by tree branches."

"Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground. So, there are contingencies 3 days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. So, talk it over." After that, he left.

"Righteous bastard," I mumbled.

We moved to the common room to discuss it. They were all were fighting back and forth about the technicalities and casualties this will cause. Rhodes and Sam were in there arguing which decision was the right one. "In the 8 years since Mr. Stark announced  
himself as Iron Man,

the number of noted enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commissure rate." Vision explained.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve said.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge.

Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that could be dismissed out-of-hand."

"Boom," Was all Rhodes said.

I look over at Tony who was sulking in a corner without saying a word. "Tony, you are being awfully quiet about this."

"You're being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal," Natasha added.

"That's because he already made up his mind," Steve answered.

"Boy, you know me so well," He got up to make coffee. He argued of how the team was handling his appliances followed by a picture of Charlie Spencer.

At that moment, I felt like I swallowed poison. "Tony..."

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree. 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig. An Intel plan for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul. Before he park it behind the desk." He rambled. "See  
the world, maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas which is what I would do.

He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam. Sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer, building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia. He wants to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while  
we were kicking ass.

There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're bounderless, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony we can't depend on them deciding when we are going to take action. I can't depend on that and you know it." I argue. "There will always be death at war. WE. CAN'T. SAVE. EVERYONE."

"Sorry. Emily, that... That is dangerously arrogant," Rhodes said. "This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the world security council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D, it's not H.Y.D.R.A."

"No, but it's run by people with agendas

and agendas change," Steve added.

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing them." Tony replied.

"You are giving away our right to choose Tony," I yelled. "What if we are needed in a place government officials don't want us there. What will we do then?"

He kept quiet. "We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win our trust back." My eyes grow wide with what Natasha said.

"Nat..."

"I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me." Tony gloated.

"Oh, I so want to it back..."

"No, no, no. You can't retract it." He gloated once again. "I win, case closed."

"Tony this is not over!" I left the room followed by Steve. I go to Wanda's room feeling unknown pains. "I swear if this baby gives my empathic powers it will be the end of me." I murmured.

"You know, he will figure out what you are hiding."

I turn around to see the owner of the room and smiled. "Close the door, please."

"Your child seems restless like it's father, he or she wants you to tell him." She says closing the door. "He's sending you pain."

I look down at my growing belly. "Mommy will tell daddy when it's the right time."

She chuckles at my antics and we talk about everything we've been through the past month. I tried to console her from the pain she was feeling, but nothing helped her. It wasn't long till I left her room to go to mine and find a way to ease the pain my  
child was feeling. Sighing I fall asleep trying to figure out how everything will turn out to be.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here's another chapter. I finally got to CIVIL WAR! I hope you like it and don't forget to review.**

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER:_** **Emily goes with Natasha to Viena trying to make the accords be more tolerant to what the team does. She finds out more family secrets that could help her win over the U.N.'s decision (not that it will matter) Clint will make an appearance but only on the phone. Then I'll make a skip to Emily siding with Steve after they escape custody and head towards the "battle" between team Captain America and Team Iron Man.**

 **Until Next Time ;)**


	40. Decisions and Ignorance

Emily's POV:

I sat in a jet with Natasha on our way to the United Nations Summit in Viena. I was going to try and convince all 117 countries to reconsider before ratifying anything thing. On our way, she changed my looks from head to toe. She dressed me out with a black suit with a similar design to hers and with a black hair wig. Thankfully, my little boy or girl is not big enough for me to start showing. "Natasha, do you think this is a good idea?" I asked.

"No," She flatly answered reading a magazine. "It doesn't hurt to try."

"Nat, I want to apologize for keeping Bruce's location a secret."

"I understand."

"Natasha..."

"Also, when are you telling Stark he's your baby daddy?" She flipped another page.

"Wha... How did you know?"

"I was the one who helped Laura when Clint was on missions. Also, you've grown a few sizes."

"But, I concealed everything!" I blush.

"And your symptoms?"

"I normally drink something to sooth my stomach."

"So, how do you explain that you get fatigued so easily? Usually, you're up past 12; now you don't even reach to 10."

I look away embarrassed still blushing. "... I normally say I've been using a lot of magic. Since I've been monitoring Bruce. "

"You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later; you can't expect them to believe it every time."

"He's been so busy with his projects that he rarely notices. Plus I can't tell him yet..."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not the right time..."

"There will never be a right time unless 'it' was planned."

"Nat, trust me on this I can't tell him yet. There's something I have to stop before it happens and this, the accords, is one of he knows, I'll be chained to our bed because he'll be scared to lose this child too."

"Whatever you say..."

"Nat, just trust me on this, please?"

"Alright." She sighed.

After that, it was a quiet plane ride. A tried working on my speech for the UN summit. Not only was I facing a bunch of representatives who not only view the Avenger's as menacing but also see me that way. Once we got to Viena, not only was I welcomed with opened arms but thanked for the things my family had accomplished. I knew my family traveled to help those in need, but I never knew their power around the world. This made it easier for me to give out my point of keeping the Avengers' as a privet organization. I met the new people and reunited with others. This continued until saw the king of Wakanda once again. My eyes widen with surprise knowing that my father's best friend was the king of a small country. "Mjomba," I gasped as I hugged him.

"Emilé, you have grown so much. I am sorry for your loss your father was a dear friend." He apologizes.

I smiled. "There was nothing that could have stopped it. His death had a greater purpose in this life." I explain. "I should be the one apologizing I was not with the team when they needed me the most."

"Thank you, my dear. It means a lot that you are here. I'm sad to hear that Captain America won't be joining us today," He said.

"He recently has lost a dear friend, and I don't believe he agrees with the accords." I was interrupted by the summit's speaker saying the assembly was about to start. They called for my name, and as I made my way to the podium people began to whisper. Most were to enlighten my family's work around the world. "In these past days, there has been nothing but chaos. First the invasion in New York to the last attack in Nigeria." I said. "There has been nothing but a pain in our lives recently, and I agree we must get rid of this plague that has been hunting us but letting government officials to take over when the Avengers should or shouldn't work is not the right way.

Yes, all of the countries should be informed when the team will make a move to defend our world, and I agree that there should an organization when we start a mission. But leaving government to decide when that team should choose when they should enter the country not only will be disastrous but it will endanger the safety of others. The Avengers' can depend on the person in power of whatever country we must go. We never know what kind of agenda that person might have. We have the Washington D.C. as an example. Our own government leaders set out an attack following HYDRA's orders.

It is a tragedy to lose someone no matter what country that person was born in. Every single being on the planet feels the loss when it's reported on the news. The Avengers feel the pain every family feels when they can't save everyone. We are expected to become these invincibles beings ready to save the world when the world forgets we are human too. We make mistakes, like everyone of you. Yes, the cost is great, but we pay for it every day knowing that even though we couldn't save one civilian, there have been a thousand who could tell the tale.

With these accords you are letting villains roam free and destroy what they can and when the government decides to call us, if they call us, millions of lives could be lost.

In the end, you hold the power for us to help and give our service to the world. The world needs the Avengers because I can't say otherwise, but the world needs you too. I'm not expecting the accords to disappear but to be more lenient on how the Avengers and all of your countries can work together. Thank you." I walked out of the podium and sat next to Natasha who held my hand tightly. She looked at me with proud yet sadden eyes. Sadly, we both knew that no matter what I said they weren't changing their minds with the accords.

We waited for a long while till King T'Chaka began his speech about the accords. As my honorary uncle spoke, I knew the "great leaders of the world" were not changing their minds towards the accords. By then all I could feel was a pain in my abdomen. I check to see any flow of blood but there was none. That's when T'Challa yelled for everyone to get down. In that split second, I tried to cast the most powerful barrier I could think of, but it was useless. My magic only protected me in the bombing causing for others to get injured or killed. I slump down to the floor exhausted. My vision began to blur when Natasha came to my aid not knowing how to help. I hear her calling my name as if she was far away, then everything turned black.

Natasha's P.O.V:

I was surprised and proud of Emily's speech. The summit was intrigued by how each member remained in deep thought. Unfortunately, Emily's words were ignored. When King T'Chaka was giving his speech I noticed how Emily worried she looked. She checked in between her legs if there was something there but found nothing. I continued listening to the speech until T'Challa yelled to everyone get down. The room exploded, and when the commotion died down, Emily was unconscious. I go help her but couldn't, she was unconscious even before reaching her.

Hours after the bombing we were outside the building with an ambulance taking care of Emily. What the doctors said about her state was not good. She had been overworking herself lately, and it was taking a toll on her pregnancy. They suggested bed rest for at least a month or two to prevent a miscarriage.

While I waited for Emily to wake up, I found out who was responsible for the bombing. I knew this was not going to end well when Steve called me and told me his plans. I sighed after Steve hung up on me and glanced at Emily, who was finally waking up. "Good Morning," I said trying to enlighten the situation.

"My- my powers... I couldn't couldn't use my powers." She rasped. "Mjomba... He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes, he didn't survive the bombing. They are looking for the culprit as we speak. The doctors were concerned about your health and of the baby's. They suggested..."

"I can't," She interrupted as she left the bed. "Steve and Sam will be in trouble with their hunt and so will T'Challa."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will stop them before it's too late, that son of a bitch has to pay for what he did." She snarled and teleported from the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, here it is. Sorry for the delay, I started college, and it has been a bitch so far. Anyways, here is the chapter, it's not my best, but it will do for now. I really hope you liked it and don't forget to review.**

 **Next chapter, I will jump to Steve meeting Bucky once more and Emily interrupts them wanting revenge. Then Tony come back and will have an argument with Emily about the accords and her thoughts about it. Then it will follow by the battle the team had.**

 **I really hope you liked it and review.**

 **Until Next Time ;)**


	41. Bucky

Emily's P.O.V:

It took at least a day for me to locate James Buchanan, thanks to my pregnancy causing my magic to be uncontrollable and unpredictable. By the time I could pinpoint where he was, Steve had made a huge mess of things causing for my statements against the accords become trash. I froze everyone and everything that was in five feet radius. Immediately, let the officers apprehend the four idiots. Thankfully, Rhodey was to stop them from creating more damage.

"Rhodey," I yell to grab his attention.

He turned around and smiled, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I... I tried to get the accords overturned, but this idiot had to act out!" I sigh. "Anyways, can I catch a ride to wherever they are taking the four idiots, my magic is wonky."

He smiled with sympathy and carried me bridal style to the facility Steve was being held. Once we were in the building, I first go to see the new king of Wakanda. "If you are here to talk, you won't be hearing anything from me," He said.

"Oh good, so you will listen," I growled. "Were you even thinking when you went on a goose chase? Did you even think of the consequences it would bring to all of us... to me?"

"This is a matter of honor, to avenge my father's death... Something you would have never done." He whispered the last words.

I could feel my rage oozing out of me, and I pushed him as hard as I could beat his chest. "Don't you dare judged me and talk to me about honor! What you are doing is not honorable." I cried thanks to the hormones. "You have no idea, what I had to face. You are lucky Mjomba died quickly, I had to see my whole family burned at the stake. T'Challa, I mean it, do NOT seek vengeance. That man will pay for his crimes here!"

I rushed out of his room to meet with Steve, to see him talking with Tony. He was convincing Steve to sign the accords. "Sure, once we put out the PR requirements, have Wanda reinstated-" I hear.

"Wanda?"

I burst in, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TREATING WANDA LIKE THAT!" I yell grabbing everyone's attention.

"Emily-" Tony was interrupted once again.

"You will call Vision this instant and tell him to back off," I said. "She can NOT be cooped up in that building!"

Steve, once again disappointed argues with Tony's decisions. "She's not a US citizen, and they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction!"

"SHE'S JUST A KID!" STEVE AND I YELL.

"GIVE ME A BREAK," Tony replied. "I'm doing what has to be done."

"You keep telling yourself that," Steve said, gently putting a pen on the table. "Hate to break the set."

I rubbed my hands on my face and said, "why are you making things worse?"

"Ems, I'm trying to solve this. Signing the accords is the best way."

"I can't continue arguing about this; it's exasperating!" I raise my voice. "You promised you wouldn't stop me from doing my job."

"And I am not. I freely let you come here to convince the UN they were wrong with the accords, which quite frankly, I believe we need them."

"Tony, these accords, are stopping me from what I need to do to keep our world safe. Hell, it stops you from keeping the world safe." I said. "Bruce will be in danger if this gets approved. If this continues, I might have to make plans without you in it."

"Ems-"

"Tony, I mean it," I interrupted and began to cry, stupid hormones. "You keep pushing the accords to the team, I'll leave for good." I rushed out of the room trying to find the nearest restroom I could find and cry my heart's content. Everything that I have experienced, every wonderful memory I had cherished with Tony has been crumbling down in a matter of days, and no matter how I tried to fix it something destroyed my attempts. After a while, I gathered myself and went to listen to the evaluation the psychiatrist was conducting to James.

"Hello, Mr. Barnes, I've been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you," The Doctor said. "Do you mind if I sit?" I see the man sit down, but as I see the transmission something was bugging me. There was a feeling of dread in this, and I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. I kept my eye on the doctor, which was doing the routine questions to get the criminal's trust. My attention had also been drifting to Steve's mind which was telling me his friend was being framed. Everything was going great until the doctor's last words. "Don't worry, I'm only here to talk about one." There was malice in those words I understood Steve's thoughts. "CUT THE EVALUATION!" I yelled.

They all stared at me with surprise, "You are in no position to make such requests." Everett Ross said.

"If you don't get that doctor out of there, he will unleash something both of us are not able to handle!" I yelled once again but it was too late. The power suddenly was cut off and everyone was running to get James contained. Tony immediately tried to figure out what was wrong, and I followed the Captain leading me to Barnes. I see everyone unconscious and the doctor begging for help. "Who are you," Steve asked. "What do you want?"

"TO see the empire fall," the man replied smugly.

Bucky struck immediately knocking out Sam and continued to fight Steve. Before I could interrogate the intruder, James charged at me forcing me to disappear from his sight. At this point, I wasn't going to risk this pregnancy fighting someone in a hand to hand combat when my magic was acting up. All I could do was follow everyone's movement in the fight. To my surprise, the "doctor's" mind was filled with revenge thanks to what happened in Sokovia. I couldn't let this continue any longer, this man was going to destroy everything and everyone, and he would be unstoppable.

After the mess cleared up, I saw once again the Secretary of State causing my blood to boil with anger. There was no way this was going to be solved calmly and rationally. I look at Natasha, who returned the gesture, and she knew which side I was one. She only nodded and left to deal with the man. Immediately, I searched for Steve and Sam in an abandoned warehouse with James Buchanan. "You should call Tony," I said. "Even if he's an idiot, he could help."

The three men stared ready to engage. "I'm not here to fight," I assured.

"Your boyfriend won't believe us," Sam said. "And even if he did help, with the Accords it won't make much of a difference."

"We're on our own," Steve replied.

"Maybe not," Steve and I arched an eyebrow, "I know a guy."

Tony P.O.V:

After the small meeting with the esteemed Secretary, I started to get a migraine. Why couldn't Steve just followed protocol? Why was this whole mess destroying out lives? "My left arm is numb," I said. "Is that normal?"

Natasha smiled, "You alright?"

"Always," I shrugged thinking of the Secretary's demands. "36 hours..."

"We are seriously understaffed," She says.

"Emily?" She shook her head. "It would be great to have the Hulk right about now."

"No," She smiled, "You think he would be on our side? I have an idea."

"Me too." The shock she had on her face was priceless, "Where's yours?"

"Downstairs," she hesitated. "Where's yours?" All I could give her was a bright smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it's late but here you have the chapter. Next chapter the battle will start I'm getting really pump for it. Emily will still have problems controlling her magic since most of it will be working on protecting the baby. She's all defenseless in a world full of metahumans and heroes. This is the only thing I'll be saying Emily's last work, magic wise, will be healing Rhodey. This fic is getting closer to the end but there will be a sequel starting with the Doctor Strange.**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's short but this is all I could write. I'll try to update regularly but with work and college, it's been difficult to write.**

 **Until Next Time ;)**


	42. AN 2

Guys, I feel awful for not updating for a very long time but a lot of things have happened. First my college work piled up making it impossible for me to write, my computer screen was glitvhing and I had to send it to the manufacturer and to make matters worse I sent it a day before hurricane Maria hit Puerto Rico. I'm currently safe, nothing bad happened in my home but my Island is not the beautiful Puerto Rico I know (If you can donate please do, people have lost their homes and Trump is barely helping). As these happened I will be without computer and electricity for a while. I hope you can be patient till my people recover.

Until next time :)


End file.
